Shattered Hero
by Fan-Writer111
Summary: left alone to rot and trust broken to unrepairable standards what does someone do? Ash is betrayed, and left only with his partner Pikachu, can he show those that left him the error of their ways? Amourshipping. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Wewlcome, to my first Pokémon fanfiction, right off the bat you probably already know the whole plotline. I'm sure you've seen a plot like this before, Ash gets betrayed. I have read a lot of those kinds of stories, and I have always found them fun to read, but I always find the betrayal explanation lacking a little. so I've tried it myself!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo does**

He didn't see it sooner, he chastised himself for that every day, and he hollered in anger at the sky and cried in pain when he left, but that didn't fix anything. Who am I talking about? Well I'll tell you. He stood at the very peak of Mt Silver, the wind hissing around him, carrying snow and other things with it, Mt Silver was the so called unclimbable mountain, but this guy did it.

His auburn eyes were cold and hardened, a smirk rested on his face, never a smile. He emitted a cold chuckle as his tanned hand fixed his blue and black hat, pointing it forwards once more. He wore the standard aura guardian robes with the hat. His raven black hair was scattered messily, and some of it poked out of his hat, covering his face.

Although his face didn't show it, nor his eyes, he radiated a powerful anger, he seemed to be the personification of rage and fury, and it didn't show, it was kept hidden, the occasional grunt, but never a scream of anger, his body was strong, his arms and legs were muscular, but not too much, his chest was slightly muscular too, his body was in no way over muscular.

"What do they have to achieve from what they did?" He wondered for the umpteenth time.

He pondered this question endlessly, every day it was a constant reminder of what happened to him, this boy, no, you couldn't call him that anymore. This man, was the second of three go scale Mt Silver, the first was the mysterious, but famous Red, the second was this man himself, and the third was his friend.

"Why did they do it, I did everything for them, they tossed it right back at me, but I guess I can't forget those three, they weren't there." His voice said fondly at the end

 _"What do you gain in reminiscing about what happened? It only serves to hurt you even more."_ A gruff voice questioned.

The man turned so you could see his face, besides his eyes, there wasn't much to see but sculpted features, and lightning bolt marks on his cheeks. The man scowled before facing the unknown voice, opening his mouth he countered angrily.

"What do you know Lucario!? I want to remember so I can return the favor, I want them to suffer!" The traumatized man yelled

 _"I apologize master, would you care to tell me what happened?"_ Lucario asked as he appeared out of the storm next to the man.

"It would be my _pleasure_." The man said sarcastically.

 _"We're going to see mom and everyone else! Aren't you psyched buddy!?" A slightly familiar looking figure asked, full of bliss._

 _His answer came from a large mouse with red cheeks, who could be seen holding on to a blue fabric with white stripes, although his efforts seemed to be fruitless as his mount did not stop moving for his partner to get some rest._

 _"Pikkkkaaaaa chu pika!" The distorted mouse replied, exhausted._

 _This duo was respected quite a bit in the Kanto region, and even more so, in the peaceful and quiet Pallet Town. This dynamic duo were known as Ash and Pikachu. The mighty duo who have competed in many different conferences and achieved many things, but it was never enough for them, they always wanted to get stronger! But of course you have to drop in and say hi to your mom once in a while! That ruined the mood now didn't it?_

"I was unaware of what was going to happen, in hindsight, I was foolish and oblivious, and 'they' shattered that quite easily." He said

 _"Yeah! We'll see mom, Professor Oak, Tracey, maybe even Gary and all of my Pokemon!" Was all the enthusiastic trainer could say before he came to an abrupt stop at the top of a hill._

 _There was quite a view from where the duo was now standing, it is midday, yet there wasn't much activity, not many people walked down the dirt roads that winded through Pallet Town, small two story houses dotted the streets, each having its own small garden. Lush vegetation surround the town, trees, bushes, some flowers, it was just beautiful to look at. Grass meadows were stopped by the roads, but there were a few sizable ones when there were no houses in the way, but the thing that caught the eyes was one specific thing in this rural town._

 _The thing that put this place on the map, besides Ash, Red, Blue, Gary...ok maybe there were a few other things. Professor Oak's lab was situated near the back of the town, maybe the length of three small sized houses and a width of two, was by far the largest and most eye catching feature of the town. A relatively large paddock was built behind the lab, a large meadow even further behind it that was our dynamic duo's first destination. To the lab! Then these two dashed off at a speed that shouldn't be possible for these two._

"I had finally gotten home, I was happy to take a break from my never ending journey to better myself, although, I didn't know what would happen then, but I do now, and I question myself, why didn't I see it sooner?" The man, who could be identified as Ash said.

 _"What happened?"_ Lucario questioned.

"My heart was torn apart, piece by piece, there was nothing left to save, I was left alone, and it hurt me greatly." The man replied savagely.

 _The door may as well have not even been there in the first place, because our hero and his buddy Pikachu threw it open, surprisingly almost knocking it off its hinges, they expected either a banner with a 'Welcome Home!' Written on it, or professor Oak sitting in a chair with a pad of paper, grumbling about schedules, poems, or research. Our dynamic duo didn't find these three things happening in the normally inactive lab, they found it almost filled to the brim, in fact, it looked like there may have been some people outside._

 _"Hi everyone!" Ash cheered._

 _"Pikaaaaa pikachu!" Was pikachu's greeting to the many people there._

 _"Oh! I didn't expect to see you here Gary! Trip and Paul too!?" Ash said joyfully._

It was quite a pleasing surprise at the time to see them, but it isn't anymore, I thought they were there to congratulate me, praise me for coming in the finals of the Kalos League, but it was the opposite, they were done waiting, they thought I should've won by then. Ash growled.

 _"You're back honey!" Mrs Ketchum, or Delia said happily, wrapping her arms around her son, which to an outside viewer looked like she was trying to suffocate or strangle the poor boy._

 _"Mom...too tig-ht." was what the victim inside of her grasp could manage before he was released from the bear hug._

 _Delia realized her mistake and stepped back, but at the same time, a few others took the initiative and stepped forward._

 _"Hi Ash, welcome back from Kalos." Brock said as he patted Ash's shoulder with his lips strewn in a thin line, an emotionless expression on his face, but you could see nervousness in his eyes._

 _"Listen Ash, we think that you may be pushing your Pokemon too hard, see a trainer's life can be difficult and hard." It seemed like good logic from what Brock was saying._

 _"Ok, what do you mean by this Brock?" Ash asked happily._

 _"We think that you're pushing yourself too hard for your dream, we think it's only hurting others the way you're going." Dawn said sweetly, maybe_ _ **too**_ _sweetly._

 _"What do you mean?" Was the next question Ash posed._

"I thought that they were trying to help me, I was blissfully unaware of their motives, it sounded like they were offering training and tips for being a trainer, I should've noticed it sooner Lucario, but I didn't." The famed Ash Ketchum continued to explain.

 _"We mean, that your dream is just too hard, it's putting too much stress on you honey, you're overthinking and it's just setting you back honey." Delia explained._

 _At this point Ash was sitting down in a chair behind a table, uneasiness was growing in his mind, but he pushed it away, surely they meant well in this conversation? Ash was still having trouble comprehending the situation, although it seemed fairly simple to find out what was happening by the way they were talking in hindsight._

 _"We think your dream isn't going to be easy for you to get, there are so many other trainers out there that are so much better than you Ash." Drew said as he put his arm around May._

 _"You came here to help me train then!?" Ash asked excitedly, oblivious to the growing tension in the room as each of his friends stated their opinion, the conversation had continued going downhill as it continued._

 _"Not really Ash, we came here to set you on a different path, we don't think you can reach your dream, you continuously make the same mistakes, not using your better Pokemon and only brining Pikachu to a new region." Misty explained._

 _Ash was starting to get a lump in his throat, this was starting to sound bad, wherever this conversation went, he was pretty sure it wouldn't be anywhere good, it was just stab in the back one after another, he had crushes on May, and even more so Misty at some point. He decided it was time to figure out what was going on._

 ** _"They don't think you're good enough."_** _An evil voice hissed._

 _"What do you plan to achieve from this then?" Ash asked._

"Every clue they put down, I shoved away, I had all the cards in front of me, they were playing theirs. I could've left and at least saved myself the pain until later, but I didn't, I decided to stay, I still had faith in them. I still was unaware to their goal, even at this point." Ash said with a growl as he clenched his fists.

 _"We...think you should give up on your dream Ash, you could go down the research path like Gary did." Delia offered._

 ** _"I told you, but you didn't listen."_** _The voice laughed sarcastically_

 _Ash was starting to narrow his eyes, this was only going to get worse, he thought. It was painful, does no one believe in him!? At least Pikachu still does, but will his new friends or even his rivals believe him!? Why would they do this to him, just a boy who wants to be the best?_

 _"Why should I give up on my dream? No one else does and they have the same dream as me?" He questioned, still relatively calm, but there was an edge to his voice._

 _"Because you suck Ash! You took six years to get to the finals, while others do it on their third year, it is unacceptable! Realize it, you're on of the worse trainers I have ever met!" Misty yelled._

 _"I'll just train then and get better!" Ash chimed, the mood was starting to get sour for our happy go lucky hero._

 _"How do you expect to get better if every trainer you battle can beat that pathetic mouse of yours!?" Max sneered._

"They were right about the leagues, six years and only then did I get to the finals, I could've done better if I focused on training than goofing off. It was one insult after another, it was a stab in the heart. I loved Misty dearly, I was actually planning on asking her out. May was on a lesser extent, and Dawn was just a small crush, but I didn't, instead, I learned to hate them." Ash growled.

 _"I for one agree with Ash, I came here to congratulate him, not listen to his friends stab him in the back." Paul sneered._

 _"He's weak, I could beat him easily." Cilan said confidently._

 _"Bad luck just seems to follow him around doesn't it?" Iris asked smugly._

 _"Look at the facts, he's better gone than here! We almost died those times!" Brock roared in protest to Ash._

 ** _"I warned you, but you didn't listen to me."_** _The voice was tantalizing now._

 _"He needs to get out of this world!" Brock yelled._

 _"We can't let my son be the reason others die!" Delia yelled, which surprised everyone in the room, even Delia will go to this length to save others?_

"We put up a good argument, but they were even better, they had planned for resistance and they were prepared for a long argument." Ash growled.

 _"How could you do this to me?" Ash cried._

 _"Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" Max yelled as Sceptile charged towards Ash_

 ** _"You know who I am, don't pretend you don't, I was there when you were possessed by the Prison Bottle, and all of the times you were possessed, I am your dark side, I am Hoopa Unbound, but call me Unbound for now."_** _It laughed_

 _The voice crawled inside of Ash's head, its request for control much obliged as it gave Ash its power._

 ** _"You think that badly of me huh? I never once thought badly of you, and this is how you repay me!?"_** _Ash hissed as his eyes glowed scarlet red and a dark purple and black aura appeared around him._

 _Brock was brave enough, or stupid enough to try and quell Ash's rage and settle this in a civilized manner, although that seemed far from possible at this point in the conversation. Brock's hand went for Ash's shoulder, Ash sent glares at Brock and the others. even Paul, Trip, and Gary gritted their teeth at the so called action of comfort, it was more like a desperate attempt to not let Ash's temper blow._

 _"Don't touch me." Ash whispered in his regular voice as a warning._

 _But that didn't stop Brock, his fingertips grazed Ash's left shoulder, but immediately regretted they had, Ash's right hand held Brick's right in an iron grip. The grip only seemed to get tighter than looser. Ash's face was full of fury, how could they do this to him!?_

 ** _"I said, DON'T TOUCH ME!"_** _Ash yelled as Brock was sent flying across the room, thanks to a punch in the chest, delivered by Ash._

 _Ash was livid, how could they think so lowly of him? Like he just started his journey, he's not some amateur, he's not an incompetent fool!_

 ** _"I used to love you, Misty, May, and even Dawn, but after what you've done to me, you deserve nothing more than my hate."_** _Ash said as he stood up, he walked forward a few paces._

"They hurt me so much, thanks to them I learned I can't love, I thought we were winning the argument at that point, but they were still in control Lucario, they resorted to crueler methods of persuasion." Ash explained as his scarlet red eyes glowed brighter.

 _Ash was led to the back of the lab, with the only words that he was told were 'let the Pokemon show their opinion'. It seemed like a reasonable idea at the time, Ash had faith that his Pokemon would believe in him, and he would help further their growth. What he didn't know was that this was a viable step in the traitor's plan to betray Ash._

 _"See, even your Pokemon think you're weak and useless!" Drew sneered._

 _He was right, there was a large amount of Pokemon that opposed Ash. Nearly all of them in fact, and Pikachu was the one that stood by Ash, along with his Kalos team._

 ** _"I trained you guys, I showed you how to be strong, I hoped to go far with you guys, I showered you with care and this is how you REPAY ME!?"_** _Ash roared, with Pikachu and his Kalos Team growling in frustration at these Pokemon._

 _"I bet I could beat you with one Pokemon, that yellow rodent won't even land a hit on my Pokemon, you really are worthless." Max snickered._

 ** _"Talonflame, let's get out of here."_** _Ash said as he returned his remaining loyal Pokemon._

"It was over, I fled Lucario, I fled like the coward I was, I promised myself that I would go back. I promised myself that I would make them suffer, and I'd never forgive them. I told myself, and convinced myself that my rivals and Kalos companions were all I had left, they had won." Ash explained.

 _"Is it really all that bad now?"_ The jackal questioned.

"No, I guess not, I met you and the others, we grew stronger, and now Pikachu is the strongest of his species, I just can't forgive them for what they did, they don't deserve my pity." Ash growled.

Ash then looked up at the sky before turning and walking towards a snow covered cave, where a Charizaard stood with a letter in his paws.

"You're his huh? This is for me?" Ash questioned, taking the envelope as the final evolution of charmander took off to the sky. Ash didn't care for saving the envelope for another use, so he just tore it open and took out a simple card with a pokeball symbol on the top left corner of the card. he flipped the card open and found himself staring at a few lines of not so neat writing with a scribbled note attached to the bottom.

 _Hey there Ashura Silver as you're now known. The league asked me to pass this onto you, I think they want you to compete, quite badly since they asked me, I sent Charizard to deliver this, you should read that letter now, you can go under an alias until semifinals or until you say so._

 _From Alpha, or Dante, whichever you choose!_

Ashura grunted slightly in amusement as Dante showed the presence of his unused alias Alpha, he took out the last note, it was simple, and not directed to any certain person, just 'trainer'.

 _Hey there trainer, there is an upcoming tournament in Kiloude City in Kalos to represent the Pokemon league's fiftieth anniversary, only the best will compete, do you have what it takes!?_

 **Yes, I've added an OC in this, Dante is a rare name, so I thought why not use that name? you can tell me your opinions and constructive criticism in the reviews, I'll read them, don't worry. NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

 **till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2! I hope this chapter is interesting, your reviews made me smile. There have been a few questions in the reviews, so I feel like I should answer those. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and it is as much fun to read as it was to write.**

 **Question #1: can Ash date Leaf as well?**

 **Answer: it might happen yes, but I'd have to find a way to put it in there.**

 **Question #2: Delphox's and Greninja's relationship?**

 **Answer: They will more than likely date yes, they have shown feelings in the anime, so I may as well put it in here. Insectivoreshipping is its name I believe?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo does.**

 **It's a short chapter but I hope you guys like it. I hope you have a good time with the chapter!**

"Not bad advertising Goodshow, still not impressed though." Ashura muttered.

He shoved the card into his backpack as he walked inside the cave, to where a good amount of Pokemon greeted him.

"We're going to prove them wrong, we're going to Kiloude City, Hydreigon, let's go." Ashura told his Pokemon as he returned them and got onto Hydreigon. This was going to be one impressive tournament, and he wasn't going to miss out on it.

* * *

Attacks collided in front of the hundredth trainer's eyes, number ninety five and the challenger locked eyes as Hairyama rushed towards Jigglypuff. This was growing boring, he knew what was going to happen, so he looked up at the roof, wondering if Ashura got the letter, and if he would even go. He pulled out a luxury Ball and clipped it on his side as he fixed his hair a little.

Number ninety eight looked out a the attacks too, but upside down as she stretched backwards, holding herself up with her hand before flipping onto her feet. She wiped the perspiration off her forehead and repositioned her long brown hair behind her ears, she wore black yoga pants that hugged her legs, and a simple white tank top from a workout session, she smiled as her blue eyes caught onto the hundredth trainer getting ready, but the challenger would be stopped before he reached number one hundred.

Number ninety nine kicked his Golem away from him before ducking underneath a Hydro Cannon from his Empoleon, trained blue eyes staring out at the battle, ignoring his training session as he used ha hands to subconsciously shift his hair out of his face. He wore a black muscle t-shirt and jeans, but wasn't over muscled, a little more than the average teenage boy. He had to admit, the challenger wasn't giving up.

Number ninety seven wasn't impressed, he gave a sigh and leaned into his hands on the railing, the boy had fought his way into the plateau, or as it was now called, it used to be just Mt Battle, the Mt Battle challenge, now it's that and then facing the final three before going to number one hundred, a green fairy sat on the boy's shoulder as he watched the battle, jet black hair in front of his piercing light blue eyes, a chuckle emitted from his mouth as he tugged on his red overcoat with white stripes.

"What an amateur, he's not worth our time Celebi." The boy said as the challenger was defeated right at number ninety six.

Number one hundred grinned as he walked down the stairs from the top viewing area of Orre Plateau, he gave the challenger a congratulating smile, hazel green eyes twinkling with mischief before he put his red fedora with a white stripe on it on and then walked out the back way of the plateau.

"So is he coming Charizard?" The boy questioned as he cuffed the sleeves of his white button down.

"Rarrg!" The giant lizard responded.

"So I'll see him there, that'll be fun, hey guys, we're going to Kiloude City for the tournament!" Number one hundred yelled as numbers ninety nine, ninety eight, and ninety seven got onto their own flying types, Skarmory, Togekiss, and Noivern respectively.

"How easy will it be?" The blond haired boy asked.

"Too easy Kyle, Kate, Adam, don't lose to anyone, we need to prove that the lower regions out of the original six can do things no one else can." Number one hundred said before they all took off.

* * *

Two men paced back and forth impatiently, one was a large man in a Hawaii floral t-shirt and grey shorts with brown messy hair and black sunglasses, while the other was a older man, frail with black beady eyes and a long white beard, wearing a red t-shirt and white shorts.

"So he got the letter?" The older asked.

"I sent it out Charles, he should have got it." The younger man said.

"Wouldn't be the first time you messed up Scott." Charles laughed.

The round man frowned at the jibe, but eventually waved it off, there was a knock at the door as a man with black hair came in panting, he was dressed in a tracksuit with white shoes, blue eyes locked on Goodshow.

"The last...contestants, have...arrived." He panted.

* * *

Scott smiled and walked away from Goodshow, he would see for himself, to know if Ashura is here or not. Scott reached the outskirts of Kiloude City to find a boy standing atop a Hydreigon, and a shiny one at that, Scott watched as he returned the Pokemon to its ball and then put his Pikachu in his backpack before setting out.

"So he did come." Scott smiled.

Meanwhile, Kyle, Adam, Kate, and the hundredth trainer of Mt Battle, Dante had reached Kiloude City. A normally country like town with a train running through it, but for today it had been transformed into a city, people everywhere finishing their preparations for the tournament.

"I'm not impressed." Adam commented as he put a pokeball on his belt.

"You're never impressed Adam." Kate jibed.

She had changed some of her attire, still keeping the yoga pants, she changed her tank top for a light blue long sleeved lightweight t-shirt and some white sneakers along with a light blue and white headband. She smiled and fitted her pokeball belt on her waist from the outskirts of the city.

"Not bad, but I don't like cities, and this is starting to look like one." Kyle commented.

"We can stand here and complain all day, but we need to get registered." Dante replied.

He was in tan Kahkis, which were far more comfortable, almost like track pants, grey shoes, a white button down t-shirt and a red fedora with a white horizontal stripe on his head, he grinned and put Charizard's pokeball back on his belt as they walked towards the large stadium in the distance.

The Pokemon center could be identified by a red roof...normally, but today it was built into one of the hotels for the tournament, it was large and spacious, a pink haired woman stood at the front desk, smooth pink hair with her hair on both sides of her head strewn into a circle like shape. The nurse wore a white apron, blue eyes locked on the trainers in front of her, a polite smile on her face. This is Nurse Joy.

"Morning Nurse Joy, I need to register for the tournament." A man in front of the four said.

Dante recognized him easily as he handed his pokedex to the nurse. Auburn eyes looked at the pokedex he was handing the nurse, after a while Nurse Joy's eyes widened, and the man had to pit his hand over the nurse's mouth to ignore any outbursts.

"I need to be registered as Ashura Silver for the tournament." Ashura told the nurse.

"O-ok." She stuttered.

Dante grinned as he pulled out a dark blue and silver colored machine out of his pocket, it was relatively thin and in the shape of a rectangle, may be the size of a phone, the other three with him took out similar objects, just in different colors, Adam's was green with blue, Kate's is light blue with black, and Kyle's is white and grey.

"How bad do you think she's going to freak out?" Kate giggled.

"Enough." Dante smirked as he walked up to the nurse as Ashura walked past him, he was sure he saw Ashura smile, then a machine rang.

 _"Ashura Silver from Jhoto Mt Silver is registered to compete, we wish you the best of luck!"_ A male voice rang.

Dante was first to hand his PDA or the silver object, to Nurse Joy, then it was Kate, then Kyle, and then Adam. They walked out as they heard their names and where they are from relayed to their ears.

"We have a weak or more to kill, what are we going to do?" Adam groaned.

"Why don't you go get us a hotel room?" Kate smirked.

Adam knew it was disobey at his own risk, so he gave in, a small grunt of annoyance as he dragged Kyle with him, if he was going down in humility by being social, Kyle's going down with him.

"Let's find Ashura." Dante said to Kate as they walked off.

Adam dragged Kyle by the arm most of the way, but sometime later in the walk, he realized it was futile to try and get out of Adam's grip, so he gave in and started walking along with Adam, they reached a large building that stretched out across the land, next to a bunch of trees.

"I hate it how they just cut down and destroy the landscape." Kyle grumbled as they walked towards it.

"Celebi doesn't like it either." Adam agreed.

"Something we agree on, wow. Reminds me of Pyrite." Kyle laughed as they walked in.

As they walked in, they found a blue haired girl chasing a Prinplup around the lobby, with a few others watching in embarrassment, Adam could hear something about 'he has the room key' and 'I can't believe he swallowed it'. Adam smirked, he found this amusing, but they did not get involved, instead they just walked up to the blond woman with grey eyes in a black and grey suit and asked for a room.

"I'm sorry, but all we have are the Elite Suites left, the last room went to the girl with the Prinplup." The woman trailed off and sweat dropped at the end.

"Eh, you could just stay in my room." A familiar voice offered.

 **If you caught any grammatical or spelling errors I have, tell me, I'm trying to catch all of them. Tell me what you thought with constructive criticism please in the reviews. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Oh, and yes it's a cliffhanger.**

 **till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys all seem to enjoy this story, so I've posted more of it for all to enjoy! This chapter is a little battle heavy, and there's a little bit of backstory on the main character and my OC, there have been a few questions I think I should answer too.**

 **Question #1: Will Manaphy, Shaymin or Mesprit, and Jirachi be with Ash battle the traitors?**

 **Answer: A very interesting idea and I will take it into consideration, but that would happen later into the story if it does happen.**

 **Now there is the pairing(s), it might end up being a harem, or it could end up being a single romance as I have seen a bunch of harems on Ash Betrayed stories so its getting a little old. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and tell me if I'm writing battles correctly. Tell me your favorite Pokémon in the reviews and I might just put it into the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo does**

 **enjoy chapter 3!**

The duo of Adam and Kyle turned around to see Ashura, with two Pikachu ears poking out of his backpack, Dante and Kate stood next to him, with smiles on their faces. At that same moment, there was a gagging sound, and a drool covered room key fell onto the ground, to where a black haired boy with glasses was forced to pick it up by a girl with oddly formed brown hair, it looked like two gravity defying branches just plopped right on her head, a headband with a black bow on top rested on top of her head.

"Come on Max, it's not going to hurt you!" The girl yelled.

"But I don't want to May!" Max hollered back.

They were lucky their group and Ashura's were the only ones in there now. The key on the ground twitched, a red and green aura starting to form around it as it shot up into the air, and was thrown into a man with spiky brown hairs, hands.

Adam snickered before they pushed past the traitors and went to Ashura's room. They found themselves sitting on a leather couch with sodas in their hands as Ashura sat down to talk.

"So, what's with this tournament? I don't see any real challenge in it except you guys." Ashura stated as he gestured towards his guests.

There was a small gust of wind around them as the small green fairy with blue eyes known as Celebi appeared on Adam's shoulder.

"How's Pikachu?" Dante wondered, leaning forward.

"Still not battle ready, far more mobility than he used to have, but not enough." Ashura replied.

At this point Adam had kicked his legs up onto the table in front of them, arms behind his head, Kate was the one who kept a polite look, hands on her thighs, sitting straight up, perfect posture. Kyle had his hands out, and head resting on them in an obvious sign of boredom, Dante had his left leg over his right, with his arms crossed, at least still listening.

"How has the weather been treating you?" Dante asked with a grin.

"Oh perfect, I get some sun up there, I have my own little garden..." Ashura trailed of sarcastically.

"Freezing cold?" Kyle wondered.

"Got that right, how about you guys?" Ashura wondered.

"Not much, these guys, and girl, stop any challenger before they get to me." Dante remarked.

Ashura smiled. Before looking out the window not far away from them, still broad daylight, they could always train, but maybe taking a trip down memory lane won't hurt to pass time.

"Remember when we met?" Ashura asked.

"I still blame you, can Celebi even learn Teleport?" Dante hissed to Adam.

 _"He had to have Celebi teleport me, Phenac City, this is Kanto!"_

 _A younger, but yet familiar looking boy with messy brown hair grunted in annoyance as he came to the edge of a cliff, but was extremely alarmed as he saw a hurt boy hanging limply from the final evolution of Fletchling. Dante followed the Talonflame before it landed down in a meadow, somewhere outside Viridian Forest, the boy on its back soon fell to the ground, with a injured Pikachu to follow._

 _"What could've gotten him into this condition?" Dante wondered as he looked at Ash._

 _"Pikachu." Ash muttered._

 _Dante's hand drifted towards a pokeball on his belt, he threw it to reveal a Eevee, who looked back at her trainer expectantly._

 _"Make sure he stays safe, I'm going to go find some Oran berries." Dante said._

 _The small brown fox with beady black eyes nodded, taking a defensive stance in front of the injured boy and Pikachu._

"I thought Talonflame found them for me?" Ashura wondered.

"I did, although I didn't want you to know, if you did, you might've tried to repay me, so I told Talonflame to tell you that it found them." Dante answered.

 _"Oran berries, Oran berries, Kate said they grow by creeks!" Dante yelled in a Eureka moment._

 _Dante raced towards a small sound, which later started to sound like water, rushing water, soon enough Dante found himself on round stones, a few trees nearby, sporting round blue berries, Oran berries, used to heal wounds._

 _"Here they are." Dante said._

 _He reached up with his hands and picked a few off, after deciding those few were enough he headed back to where Talonflame was, getting out a bowl and chopping the berries up, he opened up Ash's mouth and made him chew the mashed up berries._

 _"Tell him my name is Dante, and that I told you where the trees were, I'll see you guys again I'm sure." Dante said as Eevee hopped up on his shoulder and he ran towards the clearing._

"We met again, this time you were awake, Indigo Plateau." Dante said.

 _Ash walked up to Indigo Plateau, hoping to catch up on some training with the strong trainers rumored to be around here, but what he saw immediately was a boy sitting on a boulder, brushing his Absol's fur as the Pokemon leaned into the grooming session. This was once again, Dante, his Absol turned towards Ash and Pikachu, eyes flaring, starting to get into a defensive stance._

 _"Calm down, trouble just seems to follow him everywhere, he doesn't make it do that on purpose." Dante assured._

 _Absol took her trainer's word and stopped growling, allowing herself to be returned to her pokeball before Dante turned towards Ashura._

 _"You look much better than the last time I saw you." Dante commented._

 _"I didn't get attacked by over a hundred Pokemon in the period of time before I last saw you." Ashura replied with a slight roll of his eyes._

 _"So what are you doing here?" Dante questioned._

 _"Training, want a battle?" Ash asked with a grin._

 _"Next time, Mt Silver is the perfect place for a battle."Dante said easily._

 _Ash waved off the comment at the time with a sigh, his Pikachu poking it head out of his backpack, curious at the conversation, Dante's Absol smiled at the duo before they could be seen walking away from Indigo Plateau._

"Time sure flies!" Adam laughed as he looked out the window to see the sunset in the distance.

Ashura, being a good host for his guests, showed them their rooms, two bunk beds, Dante took the bottom left, Adam took the top left, Kate took the top right to prevent any jibes from Adam and Kyle, and Kyle took bottom right.

"I'll see you guys in the morning." Dante said with a smile towards the others.

 _A young boy with black hair stood in front of Dante as Dante walked into Phenac, the boy had a mysterious aura about him, and Dante was curious about him. The boy offered his name, Adam, and offered a battle, which was accepted._

 _"Eevee let's go!" Dante yelled._

 _"An Eevee, fine, Ryhorn let's go!" Adam yelled._

 _"Ryhorn huh, a one on one battle, so we both only have one Pokemon." Dante deduced._

 _The battle started off not really interesting, ages head on charges with didging thrown in later, but eventually it hot interesting, Ryhorn charged in with Take Down while Eevee started weaving a circular pattern around the Pokemon at his trainer's command, before running in with Tackle, before Sand Attack, Ryhorn charged in once more, turning Take Down into Magnitude._

 _"Jump onto his horn!" Dante yelled._

 _"Smash him into the ground!" Adam hollered._

 _Eevee instinctively jumped off as Ryhorn drove his head into the ground painfully, a few more drawn out Tackles and Take Downs, and Eevee barely stood as the winner, Ryhorn lying on the ground fainted._

 _"Nice job." Dante said as Adam returned his Ryhorn._

 _"Thanks, I just got my Ryhorn, I started out with him, and this is the hardest battle I've ever had!" He cheered._

 _"My name is Dante." Dante said._

Dante woke up with a smile on his face from memories, he got out of bed and got dressed, not many people were up, they were all sleeping in, it was seven o' clock, Ashura stood just outside the hotel, and dante joined him as they gazed at the rising sun.

"This always is relaxing, it's a major bummer that in other places buildings obstruct this view." Dante commented.

"Agreed, that's why I liked Fortree in Hoenn, you know that, when we met there, but first, Jhoto, with my Larvitar." Ashura said.

 _"When two trainer's eyes meet a battle must begin, or that's what they say!" A twelve year old Dante said as he grabbed a pokeball off his waist, looking at it grinning before getting ready to throw it._

 _"It's not that reliable of a rule under some circumstances." Ashura said with a smirk as he threw a pokeball up in the air then caught it in his grasp before throwing it._

 _"It's time to show our strength Flygon!" With that the Desert Dragon Pokemon came out on Dante's call._

 _"Hmpf, not bad, but I can do better, Meganium crush him." Ashura called as the final evolution of the grass type starter in Jhoto appeared before him._

 _"A difficult match up, without a doubt you have type advantage with Meganium being grass and Flygon being part ground." Dante grinned wildly._

 _"But Flygon can learn a variety of moves, including Flamethrower, we're at a stalemate in type and attack standards." Ashura nodded._

 _"But tactics and strategy will win this battle!" Dante chimed._

 _"Correct, Meganium, Frenzy Plant." Ashura grinned as giant green thorns emerged out of the ground and shot towards Flygon._

 _"Whip up a sandstorm and disappear, cover the field!" Dante yelled._

 _Dante seemed quite safe in this battle, but so was Ashura, each battler showed unbelievable confidence and faith in their Pokemon._

 _"Vine whip to jump above the sandstorm, then collect the sun's energy with Solar Beam!" Ashura yelled with passion._

 _"I knew you would somehow try to avoid my attack, Flygon, dragon claw, grab Vine Whip and slam her into the ground, then advance!" Dante yelled._

 _Both Pokemon complied with these actions, each trainer had wild grins on their faces, Ashura's was less noticeable though, but each trainer had tons of adrenaline flowing through them as the battle heated up, Flygon moved in catching Ashura and Meganium slightly of guard as Flygon brutally slammed Meganium into the ground, Ashura looked unusually calm as Flygon advanced, still unnoticed in the sandstorm._

 _"Not bad, preventing my use of Solar Beam by using the sandstorm as impromptu clouds? Smart, but so is this, Razor Leaf, shield yourself, then Take Down!" Ashura countered._

 _Dante's eyes widened as he sensed the danger, but it was too late, Flygon slammed against the Razor Leaf shield before rammed by Take Down._

 _"Under, Flygon! Now Fire Blast, then Dragon Tail!" Dante yelled._

 _"If we can't win, we'll just make it a tie for this round, Frenzy Plant, ram yourself against Flygon!" Ashura commanded._

 _Familiar vines with thorns on them wrapped around Meganium, forcing her towards the ground as a Fire Blast and Dragon Tail ended the battle in a tie._

 _"Quick thinking, but this is a three on three remember?" Dante questioned as he returned Flygon._

 _"Don't worry, I remember, Charizard, advance!" Ashura yelled, throwing a new pokeball after using the last one to recall Meganium._

 _"A Charizard huh, not an easy opponent, but from where I came from, I had to learn to adapt, Absol, let's show how strong we are!" Dante yelled as the Disaster Pokemon paced around in a circle for a little bit before facing her opponent._

 _"The Disaster Pokemon, not an easy capture either, you two seem to have a strong bond, but so do Charizard and I!" Ashura said, grinning even wilder if at all possible._

 _"Jump Absol and Dark Pulse!" Dante yelled as Absol jumped four feet into the air and charged a black ringed with purple energy surrounding it attack and then fired a string of those rings at her opponent._

 _"Into the air Charizard and grab Absol with Dragon claw!" Ashura called to his fire type._

 _"Ab-Sol!" Was the sound of the impact between Dark Pulse and Charizard as Absol was grappled painfully, she looked towards her trainer desperately for the next plan of a attack, and she was mildly surprised at his grin and next few words out of his mouth._

 _"Survival Skill, Megahorn!" Dante yelled._

 _Absol smiled and the horn on the side of her head elongated and enlarged while glowing bright green, she then whipped her head to the right to meet Charizard's face in a obviously rehearsed move judging by how she executed it._

 _"What was that?" Ashura asked, mildly intrigued._

 _"Our Pokemon used to be wild Pokemon before we caught them right? So they obviously have some form of survival skills, kicks, punches, and head buts that aren't moves come naturally, yet we never choose them as a plan of attack." Dante started._

 _"So you decided to code Absol's actual moves with the regular attack and then this 'Survival Skill' that she knows by heart?" Ashura guessed._

 _"Yeah, but we can't let that stop our battle! Flip back then Shadow Claw!" Dante yelled with passion towards the battle._

 _"You're right, Thunder Punch Charizard!" Ashura yelled like a excited child._

 _"Wait for my call." Dante said._

 _Absol nodded and closed her eyes so she wouldn't get nervous and act early, her trainer's judgement has hardly ever been wrong. She heard the crackling of electricity and her body tensed, the attack is close, then she heard a voice, but the wrong one._

 _"Ram her into the ground with your attack!" Ashura yellled, so Absol waited._

 _"Duck right, then uppercut!" Dante yelled._

 _Absol's eyes snapped open at the correct voice, moving her body down and leaning toward the right as the thunder punch whizzed over her head in an upward arc before pushing off of her hind paws and dragging her Shadow Claw attack up Charizard's chest._

 _"Flamethrower!" Ashura yelled._

 _Absol sensed the danger and was tempted to back away, but only did so when a certain plan of attack was issued from her trainer._

 _"Immediate turn, Lash Survival Skill!" Dante called._

 _Leaning onto her front paws her back feet came off the ground as she faced away from Charizard, her feet slammed into Charizard's jaw, stopping him from using flamethrower as her back feet touched the ground and faced Charizard._

 _"Charizard, you can get up!" Ashura praised._

 _"Thunder Fang!" Dante called as Absol lunged towards the lizard dragon, her mouth came down crackling with electricity on Charizard's neck, but at that same time, one last attack was issued._

 _"Blast Burn!" Ashura's voice cut coldly across the battlefield._

 _Charizard knew how powerful that attack was, and Absol knew it too, Absol's attack hit it's mark, and Chatizard released his own attack. The attack caused Absol to yelp and back away as the attack caused a burst of flames, Absol and Charizard were panting hard, but then Charizard rested his head down on the ground, admitting defeat as Absol shakily stood in triumph._

 _"The final round huh? Well it's been a blast." Dante chuckled as he returned Absol to her pokeball._

 _"Yeah, this is one of the most well fought battles I've ever been in." Ashura laughed softly as he returned Charizard to his own Pokeball._

 _"The final match, Torterra, it's time!" Dante yelled as the Continent Pokemon appeared._

 _"Pika, I choose you!" Ashura yelled as a Pikachu jumped out of his backpack, a smile on his face._

 _"Earthquake!" Dante started out._

 _"Balance on your tail!" Ashura yelled, which nullified the effects of the shaking ground._

 _"Leach Seed!" Dante yelled as grey thick vines wrapped around the electric mouse, a green energy coming off of them as Pikachu moved around the field._

 _"Iron Tail!" Ashura called_

 _"Block reinforced!" Dante yelled as Torterra put its head down towards the ground and used Iron Head to block the attack, as Pikachu was flying back, another two attacks were exchanged._

 _"Agility!" Ashura yelled as Pikachu increased its speed, but that did nothing from it hitting the ground._

 _"Earthquake!" Dante yelled as Pikachu was about to land, there was no time to land in its tail as Pikachu got up again._

 _Iron Tail uppercut then slam it down! Ashura yelled as Pikachu hit Torterra's underbelly with Iron Tail before hitting Torterra's head with it into the ground._

 _"Frenzy Plant!" Dante yelled in a last attempt to end the match._

 _The match did end, not in a tie, but a Torterra in the ground fainted as Pikachu had outlasted Torterra, while the Continent Pokemon had used the last of its strength._

 _"Good battle, I guess I'll see you again sometime with our paths crossing like this." Dante said as he returned his Pokemon, gave Ashura a grin, and then walked away._

 _"Huh, not bad for a trainer." Ashura muttered before walking towards Mt Silver._

"So, what's with the girl that has that Prinplup?" Dante questioned.

"No one knows Dante, no one knows." Ashura laughed.

Dante smiled, the sun just above the horizon as trainers started pouring out of their hotel rooms, and the group of traitors were last, while numbers 97, 98, and 99 of the Mt Battle challenge were the first

"Want to search the city for a decent battler, or let them come to us?" Dante asked.

"How about we go to them, those two." Ashura said pointing to a boy with blond hair, with a lightning bolt made out of hair on the top of his head, wearing a light blue jumpsuit with yellow horizontal stripes, one on each arm, and one on each leg.

"Clemont, the Lumiose City gym leader, and?" Dante questioned.

"Serena, Pokemon Performer." Ashura added.

"The girl you dream about, do try and focus on the battle." Dante jibed as they walked towards them.

The second opponent was a young woman, a teenage girl with short honey colored hair, wearing a pink dress with a red long vest, a blue ribbon positioned on her neck. A strong looking Talonflame perched on her shoulder.

"You two, are you up for a battle?" Dante hollered, catching their attention.

Both nodded, but Serena looked more occupied with staring at Ashura, she was intrigued by him, why did he exert a similar comforting feeling she only got by being around Ash, and why did he seem so familiar? Clemont was more worried by the raw power Ashura seemed to exert as he walked towards them.

"The battlefield will be a grass battlefield, a tag battle, everyone gets one Pokemon, and first side to lose theirs loses." Dante explained.

"Sure, I could get in some training before the first match." Clemont said as they got into position, Adam stood as the ref.

"This is a tag match between Ashura Silver and Dante Arc versus Clemont Miare and Serena Yvonne, when one side is unable to battle the match is decided, begin!" Adam yelled.

"Noivern, battle stance!" Ashura yelled.

"Charizard, to my aid!" Dante yelled.

By now, a few trainers had gathered to watch, most coming because of Charizard's loud roar, a match with a starter is usually an interesting one, more trainers were coming to watch as others mumbled about how powerful the Noivern looked, or the confidence the Charizard seemed to exert.

"Ampharos, shine through the night!" Clemont yelled.

"Talonflame, I choose you!" Serena yelled, mimicking Ash's old stance and phrase.

Ashura smirked, he had noticed it too, as well as Dante, although Dante only knew about those stances from the television. Ashura looked at the Talonflame, seeing it just resting on Serena's shoulder made it seem harmless, but it looked far from harmless in battle. A brief increase in temperature alerted both Dante and Ashura to Talonflame's ability.

"It's Flame Body." Both whispered to each other.

"Rain Dance!" Clemont yelled.

"Sky Attack!" Serena yelled.

"Risky." Ashura observed.

"A two turn move out in the open, very risky." Dante agreed.

Both turned towards each other,Noyes coming in contact, they knew what to do, Ashura was the first to act, knowing very well that Rain Dance decreased fire type atfack's power, and gave thunder one hundred percent accuracy, he had to stop Clemont from commanding a Thunder attack for the sake of his tag team partner.

"Boomburst!" Ashura yelled, hoping to disrupt the clouds.

"Allow me to handle this, Heat Wave, disrupt the formation of the clouds!" Dante yelled.

Boomburst knocked Talonflame back, but not out of charging its attack, while Heat Wave started to divert the clouds, until they were nowhere to be seen.

"He has a counter for Rain Dance, he's making it humid, Iron Tail on Noivern!" Clemont yelled.

"Release Sky Attack, we won't give up!" Serena hollered.

Ashura and Dante started to grin, Sky attack was going towards Charizard no doubt, due to Talonflame's resistance to fire and flying type attacks, iron Tail was heading to Noivern, because it's not exactly resisted, and it could clip one of Noivern's wings.

"Grab it and lower toward the ground!" Dante yelled.

"Echoed Voice and Dragon Pulse!" Ashura yelled.

They had now attracted quite the crowd, trainers were staring at the tactical decisions, and the unorthodox method of the Charizard's Heat Wave.

"Flame Charge!" Serena yelled.

Sky attack stopped dead in its tracks as Charizard grabbed the bird's wings before Talonflame started moving faster thanks to Flame Charge's speed boost

"It's resistant, but if it has enough speed, aerial maneuvers will be tough. Hey Ashura! Catch! Charizard, toss Talonflame and start a Stone Edge! "Dante yelled.

"Echoed Voice! Slam it into the Stone Edge, then release Dragon Pulse on Ampharos!" Ashura yelled.

Another terrible sound came out of Noivern's ears before he whipped his head around and released draconic energy on Ampharos. Noivern then whipped his tail and Ampharos was thrown into Stoned Edge as well, the stone tipped pillars were the end of the battle.

 **Did you enjoy it? I hope you did, but tell me what you thought in the reviews, and I might start accepting OCs in a few chapters if you have them. Constructive criticism is welcomed, flames are still not welcome. So NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

 **till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**you guys all seem very impressed with this story, so I'm giving it my all and giving you another update, more backstory and battles but it should be entertaining. I probably will put up a poll for which legendary Ash is going to get. I am very close on deciding whether or not to make it a multiple shipping harem or a singular pairing. Sorry for everyone who wanted it to be a harem, it' is almost certainty going to be a singular shipping story, with one sided shippings in the traitor's group. This story will not include lemons, and I will refrain from putting swears in this story, vulgar language is the worst its going to get. If I just lost some readers on this story then I'm sorry I got you disappointed.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo does**

 **emjoy chapter 4!**

 **man this is a long authors note**

* * *

"I failed you Ash." Serena whispered.

"Another loss, it will only serve to make me stronger." Clemont sighed.

Everyone returned their Pokemon, with smiles on their faces, it had been a well fought battle. Clemont put Ampharos' pokeball back on his belt before he turned and walked away, the crowd disappeared too, but Serena stayed on the ground, cradling Talonflame lovingly.

"What do you want!?" She hissed towards Ashura as he walked towards her.

"I wanted to comment about your battle style, it's not yours, not in a bad sense, but it doesn't fit you, you're modeling yourself after someone else, but who?" Ashura wondered, acting at the end, he knew who she was modeling herself after.

"Ash Ketchum, he was my closest friend, and then he just disappeared, I didn't even know why, I didn't even get a goodbye from him." She sobbed

"Did he ever tell you what happened to him?" Ashura questioned.

"No." She said, looking up, eyes red from crying.

"His friends thought he was bad luck that he didn't deserve to be in this world, they were going to kill him, he ran away, frightened about what they were going to do to him, he promised them silently, that he would get his revenge on them someday." Ashura growled ferociously, but that passed right over Serena's head.

"We met him one time, he told us this, and I quote ' I was once deceived, and I learned to never trust, I learned to hate, I learned to despise, and most of all, I learned to hide, just tell my friends, my real friends, that I want to see them again." Dante improvised.

"So he's still alive!?" Serena asked.

"As far as we know, we haven't seen him since five years ago, even then I forget where, Kanto I think." Ashura said.

With that, the others walked away, leaving Serena to think about a conversation she had with Ash's old friends when she visited Lumiose City.

 _"We think Ash is trying too hard, and look at what he's done with us, he's only danger!" Misty yelled._

 _"I know how much danger he's put us in, but I'd rather help him than watch innocent people die, we had a 5% of survival, yet I chose to help him." Clemont growled._

 _"He deserves help!" Bonnie yelled._

 _At this point, Serena had heard about the argument and had walked into the room, seeing a videophone with many faces on it, Serena started to growl as the conversation went on, do his friends have no faith in him?_

 _"Fine, I guess you talked us out of it." Iris said._

 _"You better not do anything!" Serena yelled._

 _but as they turned away from the monitor, you could see smirks on Ash's friends faces. They were determined to follow through with their plan and no one was going to stop them._

"They weren't truthful, they did it anyway." Serena sobbed once more after returning Talonflame to her pokeball.

Away from Serena, Ashura could be seen with a small blush on his face as he kept on walking, but his face turned pale when he saw a certain group of people, laughing over a trainer Max just beat.

"You shouldn't even be here!" Max laughed towards a young blond girl with purple eyes, she looked like she was twelve years old, dressed in white pants and a dark purple t-shirt.

"We'll deal with this." Dante said, looking at Ashura, who nodded

"We challenge you to a tag battle!" Dante yelled, holding out a Luxury Ball.

"Your loss!" Max snickered as May grabbed a pokeball as well, Ashura smiled as he pulled out a pokeball.

Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena joined Dante's friends on the sidelines, Kyle stood as referee, Dante nodded towards Ashura, who smirked and nodded back.

"This will be a tag battle with Ashura Silver and Dante Arc versus Max Maple and May Maple, each everyone gets one Pokemon, the battle will be over when one side is unable to continue!" Kyle yelled

"Blaziken, take the stage!" May yelled.

"Slacking, front and center!" Max bellowed.

"Greninja, payback time!" Ashura yelled.

"Leafeon, let's do this like we did before!" Dante yelled.

The grass type evolution of Eevee got into a battle stance as she stared at the lazy ape in front of her, and a poorly trained Blaziken next to the ape, looking at her partner she saw a nicely trained Greninja.

"Greninja and Noivern." Serena whispered.

"He's using Leafeon, he's serious, will he use her _other_ ability?" Kate wondered.

Adam was busy helping the defeated blond trainer up from the ground, the Celebi on his shoulder invisible to the naked eye because she was cloaking with the wind.

"Water Shuriken!" Ashura yelled.

Greninja nodded and formed two watery ninja stars in its hands before throwing them at the Blaziken, knocking it across the field a good amount before the Pokemon skidded to a stop, lighting its foot up in a red fire before launching itself towards Leafeon, who merely grinned at the challenge

"Folium Gladio!" Dante yelled.

"What?" Ashura muttered.

"Latin for Leaf Sword, just something I thought sounded cool." Dante whispered back.

Leafeon's tail lit up light green and lengthened, for more range than a regular Leaf Blade, a light green crosspiece forming across the base of her tail to make it look like a sword. Leafeon's tail raked across Skacking's chest as Blaziken kept going and crashed, Greninja then seemed to disappear before striking Blaziken out if the fight with Shadow Sneak.

"Sunny Day and Solarbeam!" Dante yelled.

Leafeon's eyes flashed as the sun intensified, a green ball of energy forming at her mouth before being quickly released and shot towards Skacking, knocking it out.

"Not bad, but you won't find power if you don't care." Dante said as he walked away.

"Hmf, I expected more, from the children of Norman Maple." Ashura chastised as he walked away with the rest of his group.

Serena was drawing a blank, he looked so familiar, and he gave her a familiar feeling like Ash did, but Ash was gone, he couldn't have come back. Even though she wanted him to come back badly.

"I want him back here Delphox, I miss him." Serena sobbed that night in her hotel room.

Ashura and his group had returned to his hotel room not much later, and were exchanging stories from their travels, Ashura was particularly intrigued with Dante's or the ones he doesn't know already.

"So where are you from?" Ashura asked.

"I'll wait for the announcer to give you my answer." Dante grinned.

"I remember when you gave me Absol." Ashura reminisced.

 _"Funny seeing you here!" Ashura laughed as he saw a familiar figure getting off his bicycle at the cycling road outside Eterna City._

 _"It's not that surprising with how many times we cross paths." Dante said with a chuckle as he parked his bike on the bicycle rack next to the cycling road entrance._

 _So these two friends sat down at the outskirts of the city and talked about their adventures, exchanging stories of their travels to spend time, but then Dante pulled his light brown backpack off and pulled out a white egg Pokemon Egg with black splotches on it._

 _"You see, my Absol injured her leg for a bit after landing on it wrong during a battle, but when I left her at a daycare, I guess a Ditto spent time around her and the Ditto decided to try and transform into an Absol, and instead of normal, Er...methods? An Absol egg was there when I picked her up again for adventure." Dante explained._

 _"So what are you talking to me for then?" Ashura wondered._

 _"Absol was particularly happy with your battle style and how you handled battling her, and she sensed trouble on you, a lot of it." Dante said as he cringed._

 _"Yeah, that sounds like me, trouble follows me everywhere." Ashura chuckled._

 _"So then, Ash Ketchum, or Ashura, what are you doing here?" Dante wondered._

 _"So you figured out my identity, although I gave up that identity a while ago for a reason. I'm actually here to pick up my Gliscor, I just happened to stop by Eterna for supplies, my Gliscor learned everything she could from the Air Battle Master." Ashura responded._

 _The explanation of Ashura's betrayal came afterwards, but I don't need to repeat that story now do I? Let's skip straight to the reactions._

 _"So they were jealous of you maybe, you're an accomplished trainer, and are too likable to be mad at, so they devised a plan to get rid of you?" Dante questioned and Ashura nodded._

 _"I don't have many friends anymore, thanks to them." Ashura muttered._

 _"Well, I'll be your friend, but I guess I already am!" Dante laughed._

 _"Soooo...you want to give me Absol's egg, and she's okay with this?" Ashura questioned and Dante nodded._

 _With that, Ashura put the Pokemon Egg in a black bag that he slung over his right shoulder, the two friends waved goodbye to each other and both went their separate ways, both believing that they will cross paths again with how many times they already have, it was indeed a possibility._

"How's she doing anyways?" Dante questioned.

"You'll find out in the tournament." Ashura grinned.

Dante smiled and went to his room, closing his eyes he thought back to his adventures, most of his memories flowing towards the lesser known regions, where he had spent most of his time, Almia, Fiore, Oblivia, Ransei, and the lesser islands like Sevil, and Declora Islands.

 _"So you're leaving? To where?" A man in a red jacket with a emblem on his chest asked, blue eyes staring at a twelve year old Dante who wore a red jacket with grey pants, same attire as the man behind him._

 _"I'm leaving for Fiore Ken, I've learned a lot from here, after Fiore I'm going to Oblivia." Dante said as he walked out the door._

 _"Remember our code." Ken said with a smile, brown hair blowing in the breeze as he stood at the top of a cliff._

 _"A Ranger's work is never done, that's my motto." Dante said with a grin as he kept walking._

 _Dante had a belt around his waist, equipped with a rope, tied up carefully, a Vatonage Styler on his right side, by his waist, a oval object, colored red, relatively lightweight and thin._

 _"Good luck." Ken whispered as he watched a boat leave the harbor, the boy he had just been talking to most likely on it._

Dante had to smile from that memory as he stood up from his sleep, looking at the sun outside the window, they wouldn't have much time to relax before the tournament begins.

"Fire burns to ashes, leaving hot coals, where life resurrects itself, it's like a Phoenix, Ho-Oh." Dante whispered as he walked outside, seeing people running about with their daily activities.

"Thanks for the battle yesterday." Clemont said as he came up to the two.

"And the info about Ash!" Serena cheered.

Ashura visibly winced at that comment before regaining his calm look, although it quickly disappeared at the sight of two enraged people, May and Dawn stormed up to the group, and in an enraged action, May tried to hit Ashura, but Dante's hand caught her wrist, and she looked over in time to see the wild grin on his face, and then a mischevious flash in his eyes.

"YOU MADE MY BROTHER CRY ASHURA!" She had been yelling.

All confidence had deserted May, Dante put his left foot behind May's and pushed forward as he flipped her over onto the ground, Dawn was next to defend herself, they were lucky they hadn't been noticed yet.

"Empoleon, help me!" Dawn yelled as she threw a pokeball.

Ashura was about to battle, but Dante put his hand out to stop Ashura, then Dante grinned, he would take care of this, Ashura smiled and nodded, stepping back as dante drew a pokeball off his belt.

"You call that a battle cry, sounds more like a plea, Luxray, assist me!" Dante yelled

The final evolution of the harmless looking Shinx appeared, roaring its name loudly before it glared intimidatingly at its opponent, unnerving it. Empoleon tried to look intimidating itself, but that failed miserably when it's pride took over.

"Hydro Cannon!" Dawn yelled.

"All power huh, this will be a short battle, Thunder Fang, bite it." Dante commanded.

A ball of water was sent soaring at the Gleam Eyes Pokemon as it lit up its teeth with high voltage lectricity, which started to evaporate the attack before it bit it in two, shocking its opponent greatly.

"Still have confidence that you can win?" Dante asked.

"Wha-what!?" Max yelled as he registered what happened from the sidelines.

"Volt Down!" Dante yelled the unusual command

Luxray's eyes flashed as blue electricity trailed across the field before attacking Empoleon endlessly. Empoleon fell back onto the ground as Luxray roared once again. Dante smiled and scratched the pokemon's ears, which seemed to make Luxray lose its intimidating look as it let its head rest down a bit.

"Not bad boy, nice electrical discharge." He remarked before returning the Pokemon to its pokeball.

"How could you do that to my brother!?" May accused.

"How could he do that to that poor blond girl, or his could your group do that to Ash Ketchum!?" Ashura mocked.

"We regret what we did to Ash!" Dawn glared.

"He won't forgive you." Ashura replied.

"He will, we know him!" Max yelled.

"We met him, he said that he hates the people who drove him away, and he is only waiting to get payback on them." Ashura laughed.

Ashura smiled as he walked away, Dante castes a warning glare as he walked away too, but they weren't the only people watching, behind a few trees, Serena and Delphox were open mouthed.

"Could Ashura really be Ash?" Serena whispered

"Del phoox." Delphox replied, equally impressed.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it, and if I see enough people excited about this story, ill do my best to update quickly, I'll probably have a poll about accepting OCs or not later on.**

 **till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, it's been a few days, but in updatye standards that's not really bad. I'm bacxk with another chapter and my first poll, it's up already and it is going to decide Ash's legendary, or you can just have me choose.**

 **WARNING; perverted Brock in this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Nintendo does**

 **I guess that's all I have to say so enjoy!**

* * *

Ashura smiled as Pikachu peeked out of his backpack, looking at the traitors as it snickered. Dante joined Ashura later as they went to the PokeMart for supplies.

"I need, a few Full Restores, a few Full Heals, and two Escape Ropes." Dante said.

"That will be 10,675 poke dollars." An auburn haired man with a blue apron said.

"Pocket cash, here." Dante said as he pulled out his wallet, handed the cashier the money before collecting the items and leaving.

"That's pocket cash!?" Ashura yelled as he walked out with a few repels.

"Yeah, I just win a lot of battles." Dante replied as they headed for the hotel.

The sun was beginning to set as they walked into the hotel room and got ready for bed, this time Dante took the couch, allowing Ashura to take the bed. Dante pulled out a small pendant with a golden hoop around it, it stood for Arceus' rings, that's exactly what it looked like.

"You gave me this Arceus, before we went to the hall, when I battled alongside you that one time." Dante whispered as he fell asleep, he put it back in his pocket.

 _Fiore, the original place, where the Pokemon Rangers began, everyone wore green suits here, so Dante was a bit of an oddball coming in with a red one, they taught each other with old fashioned Capture Stylers, learning how to bond with nature._

 _"So you're the new guy, and you're already leaving, after only a year?" A girl with green eyes and blond hair asked._

 _"I move around, I need to learn, I need to experience new things, I'm not going to learn much more just sitting around here in a classroom." Dante explained._

 _He was thirteen now, taller and stronger, a good amount of muscle on him from daily training exercises, his Styler was still the most up to date, even Oblivia hasn't passed its ability._

 _"Good luck." She said._

 _"Have a nice time Catherine, maybe I'll see you guys again." Dante said as he pulled out his Styler and looked over at a Lapras near the ocean._

 _"Looks like your ride is just waiting for you." She laughed, pointing at the Lapras._

Dante woke up to the sound of Pokemon attacks, Ashura was already up and battling against a trainer outside, his Tyranitar decimating the one on one battles that were being offered. Dante grinned as he got dressed, clipping his pokeball belt on after getting his clothes on, he then ran outside.

"Milotic is unable to battle, Ashura wins!" Clemont yelled as a blond haired Ace Trainer returned her fallen Pokemon, a Hawlucha.

"Not a bad fight, she underestimated you at some points." Dante said as he walked up to Ashura.

"Up for a fight?" Ashura asked.

"Use your newest and I'll use mine." Dante said as he unclipped a Net Ball from his belt.

Ashura smiled as he unclipped a standard pokeball from his, both of the pokeballs were thrown at the same time, and released their contents at the same time, a Scizor stood in front of Dante, looking at her opponent expectantly, this was a worse matchup than if her brother came in. A flare on stood at the other side of the battlefield.

"Not bad, you have four times type advantage, but that doesn't decide the battle." Dante said.

"I've wanted an Eevee ever since I saw your Eevee battle." Ashura said.

Dante nodded as his Scizor took off, using Metal Claw followed by Wing Attack to get away from a release of Flamethrower, Fire a Blast came shortly after with no warning.

"Hyper Beam." Dante said.

"Fire Blast!" Ashura countered.

They still had the crowd from the previous matches, but they had attracted even more, including the traitors. Scizor swerved out of the way from another flamethrower attack before aiming a steel wing at Flareon's legs.

"Metal Claw!" Dante yelled.

"Final Gambit!" Ashura yelled.

"You've exauhsted yourself enough Scizor, switch to Last Resort!" Dante yelled.

A white light came from both of the Pokemon, and collided with each their, knocking both of them out, it had been a well fought battle.

"Nice job." Dante said.

"Not bad for a one on one." Ashura agreed.

The crowd started to go back to their own activities, until it was only Ashura's group and the traitors left, Brock came up to Dante, asking for tips on Pokemon grooming, before drooling over Kate, which freaked her out, staring at her chest made her want to hit him.

"Pervert." She muttered as she hid her self behind her friends to try and get out of view from a certain doctor named Brock.

"Double B." Brock whispered to his group.

"Rating chest sizes, even that's a new low for you!" Dawn laughed.

Kate grew a blush on her face as she walked back inside, what a pervert as she had mentioned once before. Dante grinned at Brock, he was in a world of pain for embarrassing his friend.

"Can I take you on in a battle?" Dante asked to Brock.

"Sure." Brock said with a kind smile.

"Torterra, assist me!" Dante yelled.

A relatively large continent Pokemon with large rocks on its back, it's tree bearing fruit that resembled apples. Its eyes looking at its opponent.

"Toxicroak battle with me!" Brock yelled.

The evolution of Crogunk appeared on the other Sid of the battlefield, and it immediately knew it was doomed.

"Earthquake." Dante ordered coldly.

Torterra nodded as a small area magnitude 8 earthquake decimated Toxicroak before the match was decided, Dante then returned Torterra to his pokeball before walking away.

"Don't embarrass my friends." He whispered harshly.

Dante found Kate sitting on the couch in Ashura's hotel room, she was frowning at the floor, hands on her thighs, repeating the same sentence. 'Why do they only judge me on appearance'?

"Are you okay?" Dante questioned.

"I'm fine." She whispered.

"No you're not, let me tell you this, you are as polite as a Gardevoir, and are the kindest person I've met, not everyone judges you on appearance, you're a great friend." Dante assured.

She had to smile at that, with a muttered thanks she stood up and gave her friend a small hug before walking back outside with him, not everyone judged her on simply appearance.

"So prelims in four days huh." Dante commented.

"Yeah, we know they're going to say our titles." She replied.

Dante smiled as Ashura and the rest of the group found them, before turning in for the night. Dante took the couch once more, claiming it to be 'more comfortable, and more relaxing' than a bed. As usual, he dreamed about what he had done before, he dreamed about Oblivia.

 _He stood, still thirteen years old at the edge of a dock. He word a blue and white jacket with the Pokemon ranger emblem tagged onto it, and white pants, with a black shirt underneath his jacket, a blue and white bracelet with a dark blue orb on it rested on his left wrist, it was his guardian signs ability, to summon the spirits of legendary Pokemon._

 _"You're leaving, to where?" An old man, or a professor asked._

 _"Wherever the wind takes me Redwood." Dante replied._

 _He took out his Styler, a blue glowing stick coming out of the top of it as he pointed it towards a Staraptor resting on a nearby tree._

 _"Capture on, you're coming with me Staraptor!" Dante yelled._

 _A blue circle started to form and swirl around the Pokemon before the Pokemon flashed light blue for a second and the ring disappeared, capture complete._

 _"You're flying me somewhere okay." He told the bird as he go onto its back, this was a unusually large Staraptor. The Staraptor craned her head and changed direction as she set out for the ocean._

 _"Starrrrr!" She shouted as she picked up speed._

 _"Wherever the wind takes me, heh." Dante chuckled as he felt the wind against his face._

Three days and counting, Ashura thought, last minute preparations for the tournament, and finishing touches for training, it wouldn't be long now.

"Last few days before this place is packed with tourists." Dante laughed.

"It's a bummer, I like it quiet, but that's what I get for sitting at the top of a mountain listening to snow fall." Ashura chuckled.

Dante smiled at Ashura as the sun once again rose in front of them, it was nice and relaxing, and Adam and the rest joined them outside later. The group then set out to look where they would be battling for the next few weeks. It was a large oval Arena, there were multiple of them, maybe ten in total, seats around the battlefield, it looked like a baseball stadium, all except for the field, where a white rectangle was drawn into the dirt.

"The most simple of Arenas, the battlefield, just a simple fight." Dante remarked.

"No obvious advantages except for ground type Pokemon, water types that can't move on land can't fight effectively." Kyle added.

"I'd like to see a Magikarp use splash and win a fight on this field." Adam snorted.

Dante grinned at that, imagining a Magikarp just flopping around in place as a Garchomp conjured a Dragonbreath up in its mouth...ouch.

"Good for speedy Pokemon that's for sure, they have a lot of place to move. Field manipulation...you don't have much to work with." Ashura stated.

They all grinned towards each other with fire in their eyes before they left the stadium, strategies brewing in their minds as they walked towards the hotel room. There, smack dab in front of the hotel was professor Oak and his grandson Gary.

"Ashura?" Dante whispered worried as they approached them.

"I'm fine, I'll deal with this." He replied.

He walked up to the two with a stoic face, he showed almost no sense of emotion, only unspoken fury in his eyes.

"Good evening professor, what can I do for you?" He asked emotionlessly.

Professor Oak didn't seem to buy it, he stared at Ashura for a little bit before pulling out a Pokedex. He then handed it to Ashura, and Ashura's eyes widened, it was his, a standard Kalos Region Pokedex.

"I believe this is yours Ash." Professor Oak simply said

* * *

 **Professor Oak knows! Who's going to be next? didn't see that coming did you? As you've probably already figured out, my OC is made after the spinoff and not so important games, and not the core series. Those of you who are hoping to see Unbound again, you will be pleased to hear that he is going to make a reappearance in the next few chapters! Please review with constructive criticism! NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

 **hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry about the late update, school and reading a plethora of fanfiction can do that to you. anyways, im here for another chapter and some new ideas. I have some Danny Phantom fanfiction ideas, and a Ash X Korrina for Pokémon, tell me what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

"That's not my name anymore Oak." Ashura replied darkly, his first sign of emotion.

"That's Ash!?" Dawn says he hates us! Gary shouted.

"The Ash you know may as well be gone forever, he was destroyed after what you guys did to me, I didn't fake what Dawn told you, I said that, in fact, I _despise_ you guys, but I won't act on it, I'll make you suffer." Ashura replied coldly as he pushed past the two and went up to his room.

Dante grunted and glared at the two, pointing a finger at them, he intended to finish what Ashura started, his eyes narrowed and he rook a breath, which was partly what made most of his companions step back, they knew what happened when he yelled. Dante's eyes flashed red as a wind started blowing around him.

"Before you ask, what reason does he have to forgive you two!? Gary, you did nothing to help him, and you very well could've at least supported him Professor Samuel Oak, I don't know if I should be furious or disappointed in you. You heard what Tracey was going to do, convince his Pokemon to leave him, you gave him no heads up, and didn't try to help!" Dante roared as he win after Ashura.

"What? Were you scared of a few twelve year olds?" Adam sneered as he followed Dante.

"I expected a little more from his _friends_." Kyle mocked, emphasizing 'friends'.

"I'm normally polite and calm, but you deserve this, do you think that boy wanted any of this, you deserve his anger." Kate chastised before she followed the rest of the group with Kyle.

Ashura stood, looking out of the window as his friends caught up with him, bearing they had chewed out Gary and Professor Oak brought a smile to his face, but it soon disappeared as he saw Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont talking to Professor Oak, they'd find out who he was for sure.

"Ashura is really Ash!?" Serena exclaimed.

"Yes, the strongest trainer in Jhoto and Kanto, Ashura Silver is Ash Ketchum, he trumped Lance, the Kanto Champion, and then his father, Silver, or Daniel Ketchum." Oak explained.

A ten year old Bonnie with long blond hair with a brown small dress was ecstatic, Clemont merely smiled as Serena was visibly angry, she had talked to him directly, and he didn't even have the decency to reveal himself to a friend! They walked into the hotel after Ashura, and he visibly paled, a few minutes later there was a knock at the door, Kate opened it, being polite and all, the first to come in was an enraged Serena, followed by Clemont, and then a cheerful Bonnie.

"Ash!" Bonnie squealed.

"It's good to see you again!" Clemont called, adjusting his glasses like he normally does.

"How could you not tell me Ash!" Serena yelled as she hit Ashura in the chest.

Ashura grew a hurt look on his face before he stood up, pushed Serena out of the way, and then walked out the door.

"What was that for!?" Serena yelled.

"It was for being reckless and stupid, we're his only friends right now." Adam commented.

"He's actually happy for once and you ruin it!" Kate yelled.

"We're his friends!" Serena countered.

Dante laughed as he crossed his arms, he stared straight at Serena, which unnerved her to the point of where she stumbled backwards. This was the point of where dante made his move, he had her right where he wanted her, backed into a corner and frightened.

"Do you want to know why he acted like that, do you want to know why he slammed that door without a caring glance go you!? Because although he doesn't show it, he's still like the Ash you know, he's still happy, though not as much, but he's extremely vulnerable by those he holds close, I'm going to tell you a story that gave him this personality." Dante growled

 _"Do we have some kind of link in our minds, because for Arceus sake, we go to every region and see each other there, do we just think along the same train of thought or what!?" Dante yelled._

 _"Not like it's a bad thing, but Unova too, dear Arceus this is just one coincidence after another!" Ashura laughed._

 _"So what did you come here for?" Dante questioned._

 _"Professor Juniper, she asked me to help with her research." Ashura explained._

 _"I'm here for Team Plasma, I'm here to stop them, there have been reports of Pokemon abuse, and poachers, in mass quantities too." Dante said bewildered._

 _Ashura rose an eyebrow at this, Pokemon abuse was a touchy subject for him, and he more than preferred to not think about Pokemon poachers. However that talk is inevitable, since they live in a world full of those kinds of people._

 _"I'm heading to Nacrene to meet with Lenora and Professor Juniper, where are you going?" Ashura questioned._

 _"The abandoned P1 lab off of Nuvema, you're welcome to come, there're a decent amount of water types and then some electric types as well." Dante offered._

 _Ashura nodded, he could waste being a little late to a meeting, so these two set off from Striaton City south, towards Nuvema, hands on a certain pokeball on their belt._

"So we agreed to travel a little while as a group of two, we traveled towards Nuvema knowing the possibility of Team Plasma refurbishing the old P1 lab and we were walking towards our new captors." Dante said with a sad smile.

"That's good, you were saving the Pokemon." Clement pointed out.

"But he hasn't said anything that would cause Ash's new attitude." Serena commented.

Dante took this as an incentive to continue his story, his smile turned to a frown as he recalled the next round of events in the rather disturbing memory.

 _"So P1 is off of here?" Ashura asked as we looked out at a sea a little bit away from Nuvema Town._

 _"Yeah, or at least that's what they say, you have a water type Pokemon to traverse the oceans on right?" Dante questioned._

 _Ashura nodded and grabbed a pokeball, Dante mirrored the action and a Lapras appeared in front of Dante while a strong looking Blastoise rested in the water in front of Ashura. Dante slowly put his left leg on the rim of Lapras' she'll and grabbed one of the rounded spikes on her back before flinging his right leg onto her back and getting into a comfortable position._

 _"You going to stand or crouch?" Dante questioned the normally silent figure._

 _"I think I'm going to stand." Ashura responded with a grin._

 _"Lapras, you know what to do, Surf, we're heading for the P1 lab." Dante added as his left hand gripped a pokeball in anticipation._

 _"What's the pained face for?" Ashura asked curiously._

 _"Keep your mind alert, we could meet some resistance." Dante mentioned seriously._

 _"Right." Ashura agreed as he took a pokeball off his belt and held it in his right hand, gripping it softly in anticipation._

 _Lapras surged forwards, and so did the large turtle next to her, making sure to go at a reasonable pace, hoping to accomplish two things, to make progress and keep their trainers on their backs. The vast ocean stretched out before them, Unfeasant flying overhead with the breeze. Ashura stood with his left hand blocking the sun as a makeshift hat rim, as he had put his hat in his bag so it wouldn't blow away._

 _"That's it right there right?" Ashura asked pointing at a rectangular structure with a small harbor with a boat docked next to it._

 _"They have been watching too many movies, a boat? What are they planning to do with that?" Dante jibed._

 _"Maybe it's just their ego?" Ashura asked with a cheeky grin._

"Heh, we had no clue what we were going towards, it was us who were unprepared for Team Plasma's assault." Dante said reminiscing.

"What happened?" Serena questioned eagerly.

"Yeah, did you take them down?" Clemont asked, deeply engaged in the story.

"Yes, we took them down, but at a cost..." Dante trailed off mysteriously.

 _"We haven't met any resistance yet, but we don't know if this is just to lead us into a false sense of security." Ashura muttered._

 _"Agreed, this is far too easy." Dante agreed._

 _The two trainers had successfully got on the island, and saw no security, it made them uneasy, surely they wouldn't leave this place unguarded? Their eyes scanned the room as a Ice Punch took the door down with ease, Gengar then floated over to Ashura as they continued by the corridor that was lit by dim green lights, it looked like something you'd find in a sci-fi movie._

 _"Is it Halloween? Or is it just me?" Dante jibed as they walked down the corridor._

 _"It's not just you, I see it too, but we need to get going, we want the central room, that's where they would conduct experiments most likely." Ashura commented._

 _A small shake of the land put these two trainers on edge has they got into more tense stances, almost like a combat stance, but slightly more relaxed than that as they made their way deeper into the building._

 _"Hydreeeeeigon!" A piercing roar of pain that ran throughout a building._

 _"A Hydreigon." Dante whispered to Ashura._

 _"How do you know?" Ashura responded with a raised eyebrow._

 _"I have a Deino, let's just keep moving." Dante stated._

 _Ashura nodded, uneasiness finally settling into their minds, Ashura growled slightly but they then turned back to the task at hand. They continued walking until they came to a large circular room, light purple electricity and sound waves coming out of sides of the walls, a single figure was roaring in pain in the center of the room, Ashura was appalled at the sight._

 _"Test subject is experiencing extreme power spikes and rage!" A person in a weird pirate like suit exclaimed, a person in a white suit with a red band around the person's neck stood next to the first, monitoring the progress._

 _Dante and Ashura looked towards the Pokemon experiencing pain, a shiny Hydreigon with contaminated dark purple eyes, swirling with black energy at some points._

 _"Cipher." Dante muttered angrily._

 _"What about the others?" Ashura questioned as his fists clenched._

 _"Probably Team Plasma with a costume change." Dante muttered._

 _The Hydreigon writhed in pain as a dark purple beam appeared at the Pokemon's mouth, dark spirals of wispy energy swirling around the beam. Ashura looked over at his friend to see him digging through his backpack, and came out with a few pokeballs, two Luxury Balls, a Fast Ball, and a regular pokeball. Dante then continued to put them on a extra strap that could hold six more pokeballs, that came out from behind his pokeball belt._

 _"What are you doing?" Ashura questioned._

 _"I'm getting some old friends to help." Dante said with a grimace._

 _Ashura nodded and grabbed two more pokeballs out of his backpack as Dante stood up. Dante then selected the fast ball and was ready to use it as Ashura stood up, ready for a fight._

"That poor Hydreigon!" Bonnie yelled.

"What did they do to it!?" Clemont asked worried.

"I'm getting there, be patient and I'll tell you more of the story." Dante said as he thought back to that terrible day.

 _"It's a Shadow Pokemon, they're trying to close its heart and amplify one of the few emotions Shadow Pokemon can feel, rage." Dante muttered angrily._

 _"Aren't Shadow Pokemon from...Orre." Ashura said._

 _"Yeah, I've been there before, in fact, I have a history with this team, they came out of nowhere 15 years ago, someone stopped them, then they came back, someone was there to stop them, and here they are again." Dante growled._

 _"What about?" Ashura trailed off._

 _"That's a story for another time! We have to help that Hydreigon!" Dante hissed._

 _"Right." Ashura agreed with a nod as a Pikachu came out of his backpack, ready to fight._

 _The two trainers made themselves known as the Hydreigon turned towards them, releasing its attack that had been building up._

 _"Garchomp battle time!" Dante yelled as a strong looking Garchomp took the attack head on, and survived with minimal damage._

 _"Flux Rage!" Dante yelled._

 _Garchomp complied with the unknown move as Ashura wondered what that coded attack could mean, maybe a powered up Dragon Rush? Garchomp lit itself up in a red and dark purple aura as its aura turned into a copy of itself, only two times larger than itself._

 _"Draconic Fury!" Dante yelled swiftly._

 _A blue and orange energy built up in the dragon's mouth before the larger clone and the actual Garchomp was lit up in a light blue fire as a Dragon Claw was formed and launched Hydreigon across the room on contact with its opponent._

 _"Hydreiiiiiiggggooonnnn!" Hydreigon roared, even angrier as it charged for Garchomp, cloaked in black energy._

 _"Epsilon maneuver!" Dante yelled._

 _The Garchomp clone vanished as Garchomp swerved out of place and appeared behind Hydreigon, but Hydreigon flicked its tail in a Dragon tail attack and sent Garchomp skidding back do,e distance._

 _"Go Crobat!" A Team Plasma grunt yelled._

 _"Come forth Elektross!" A higher up yelled._

 _"Pikachu, let's go forward and show our might!" Ashura yelled._

"It was a full out Battle Royal, I had chosen to try and subdue Hydreigon, Ashura was sure in his Pikachu's strength and decided to take on a few grunts and a few higher ups." Dante explained.

"Don't doubt Pikachu!" Serena glared at Dante's views of Pikachu.

"Of course, his Pikachu is the strongest I've ever seen, but you want to know what happened?" Dante asked, and everyone else nodded.

 _"Draconic Head!" Dante yelled as Garchomp lit up its body in a red swirling aura and then head butted Hydreigon quite a distance._

 _"Toxic!" A grunt yelled as their Crobat poisoned Pikachu, while a Elektross used a flamethrower, further damaging the electric mouse._

 _"Volt Tackle and Iron Tail!" Ashura yelled._

 _Electricity was everywhere as Pikachu released unimaginable power before using Iron Tail to knock away Elektross_

 _"Mean Look!" The grunt with the Crobat yelled._

 _"Go Shadow Ursaring!" A cipher grunt yelled._

 _"Draco Meteor!" Dante yelled._

 _"Counter shield!" Ashura roared._

 _A orange meteor went up into the sky, then split into then of equal power, before slamming into the opponents around Garchomp, Pikachu got on its back and began to emit electricity while spinning to create a type of shield._

 _"Electro Ball!" Ashura yelled._

 _"Shadow Rush!" The cipher grunt yelled as Ursaring slammed into Pikachu._

 _Pikachu tried to get up, but Toxic was taking effect, he could hardly stand as the opponents began to fall, 6, down to 3 as the duo of trainers continued to fight._

 _"Stone Edge!" Dante yelled as giant pillars of rock shot out of the ground, knocking Crobat out, and damaging Hydreigon._

 _"You can switch Pikachu out now!" Dante called._

 _"I think we're fine! Thunderbolt!" Ashura yelled._

"We didn't notice how much damage our Pokemon had taken, Ashura was confident that Pikachu could do it, I on the other hand, had my second Pokemon ready." Dante said.

"What happened to Pikachu?" Bonnie asked, worried.

 _"Shadow Claw!" A grunt with a Liepard yelled as Shadow claw created a nasty wound on Pikachu's belly._

 _"Garchomp return, thanks a lot, Aggron, battle time!" Dante yelled as the final evolution of a small Aron appeared on the field._

 _"Iron Head on Ursaring!" Dante yelled as Aggron smashed into Ursaring, knocking it off balance for Pikachu to get in another attack._

 _"Thanks, Thunderbolt!" Ashura yelled as more massive amounts of electricity were released._

 _"Hammer Arm!" Dante yelled as he got Hydreigon down to its last bit of health._

 _"Thunderbolt, and Thunder, Electro Ball, Volt Tackle, combine it with Iron Tail! Full power!" Ashura yelled._

There was a gasp and everyone looked at Clemont, Dante guessed he could've figured out what happened, but the others looked at him oddly, expecting an explanation.

"Then Pikachu must've died, resorting to that much power must burned him from the inside out!" Clemont yelled.

"No, but you are close Clemont, Pikachu survived, but just barely, but it hasn't battled since that day." Dante corrected.

 _"Hey Ashura!" Dante yelled as he threw him a Luxury Ball, which was thrown at Hydreigon soon after, he was caught almost instantly._

 _"Pi-pik...aaa." Pikachu choked as he tried to sit up, Pikachu was a mess, fainted Pokemon and knocked out grunts laid down on the ground, and soon, Ashura did the same, he broke down crying, sobbing loudly as he cradled Pikachu._

 _"I'm so sorry Pikachu, I shouldn't have asked that much out of you!" Ashura cried, Dante only returned Aggron and walked out of the room to finish the mission._

"You just left him alone?" Serena accused.

"Not the way you think, he needed time to think, and I wouldn't be there to influence or ruin the moment." Dante assured.

 _Dante walked up to the lab, took out one last pokeball and released it to reveal a shiny Porygon-Z as the duo sabatoged and stole the rest of the data, but something came up the interested him._

 _"Another Genesect project?" Ashura stopped it last time, what could they do now? Dante wondered before smashing the computer and walking back to Ashura._

"You know, this isn't the first time you told the story, but I may as well tell my part." Ashura said from the doorway, it seems he had calmed down a good amount so he wouldn't yell.

 _Ashura was left alone with Pikachu, sobbing over his mistake, he heard Dante leave the room and silently thanked him for that, he wanted to have a private conversation, and it isn't all that private if someone is listening to you pour your heart out._

 _"I'm sorry Pikachu, I did something against my better judgement, and Dante even warned me by disabling Mean Look, I'm sorry buddy, it's all my fault, I'm the reason you're in this condition." Ashura cried_

 _"Pikapi." Pikachu whispered softly._

 _"You saw how strong that kid his, he's as strong as me, and he's two years younger than me, how about we travel with him for a while, we'll get stronger." Ashura remarked seriously._

 _"Pika." Pikachu responded softly as he closed his eyes._

 _"I won't lose." Ashura growled seriously. "Pikachu!" Ashura yelled, alarmed at Pikachu's state._

 _"He's just sleeping." Dante remarked from behind Ashura,._

"Then what?" Clemont asked.

"That's all we feel like saying for now." Ashura said as he walked back out of the room.

Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena were slightly pleased with the answer, although they wanted to know more, they turned back to Dante and his friends, wishing to know more, Dante could easily tell this from their expressions and he chuckled.

"You want to know more? Well this next bit isn't for the faint of heart, Remember that he only left with Pikachu and his Kalos Team." Dante advised.

 _"So Pikachu will be fine if he doesn't use electric attacks?" Ashura asked._

 _"It's better that way, but battling in general is a danger, Iron tail could easily spend him from fatigue, he's going to be out of the circuit for a while." Dante replied._

 _Ashura frowned as he put Pikachu in his backpack, not wanting to risk Pikachu getting hurt._

 _"Do you have any other Pokemon? That could fill in for Pikachu?" Dante questioned._

 _"Not really, Charizard and Meganium, who was a Bayleef when she came back to me from Professor Juniper, who had managed to snatch her from Oak, and then there's Hydreigon, who doesn't listen to commands..." Ashura trailed off_

 _Ashura was sure that he heard "for a reason" muttered under Dante's breath as they continued towards Nacrene after the fight. Not a lot later they came to a stop near Striaton City, in front of it stood a few Plasma grunts abusing their Pokemon, lashing at them with whips for their loss._

 _"Those fools." Dante growled._

 _"Look what they're doing to those Pokemon!" Ashura yelled._

 _"You have Charizard and Meganium, Blastoise too, your Kalos Team is injured and unable to fight?" Dante questioned._

 _"Sadly, and if they have reinforcements, they'll be taken out easily, and you don't want to get any of your others too hurt, and the ones that already fought are exauhsted." Ashura grumbled._

 _"Well, it's obvious they released those Pokemon, take cover Ashura, this is going to get messy." Dante replied._

 _Ashura nodded and hid behind a few trees, there were a bunch of painful screams and cries for help, he could faintly make out Dante yelling 'Shadow Claw' and when the attack hit, the grunts screamed, before long they were tied up, and the Liepard paced around the field aimlessly, the grunts had their clothes torn, but no visible injuries, just trauma._

 _"We're done here." Dante said as they kept on walking._

"So you told the Liepard what to do? Knowing Shadow Claw would pass right through their skin?" Serena asked.

"Had to do something." Dante said before he laid down on the couch, the prelims started in two short days.

The three visitors sighed, they wouldn't get much more information out of the boy, so they left, and not much later, Ashura came back in, with Pikachu in his arms.

"How can he be battle ready again?" Ashura asked.

"Quickest way is to evolve him, the others take months." Dante said as he rummaged through his backpack.

The boy eventually pulled out a small pouch, and opened it, a rock sliding out onto his hand, it was green with a yellow lightning bolt mark on it, Pikachu was intrigued by it, and leaned towards it for a closer look.

"It's a Thunderstone, it holds massive electrical charge, so it would refill Pikachu's body and then evolve him, it's Pikachu's choice." Dante said, holding the stone out to Pikachu.

Pikachu stretched his paw out hesitantly, doubting his decision, but then he remembered the day they left, how he was powerless against the sheer number of Pokemon that had attacked them, he will evolve...for his, Pikapi. A bright blue light encased Pikachu as he grew substantially larger, his ears curling over as his tail extended out like a whip, a lightning bolt shape at the end, his ears brown with yellow insides, Brian paws forward as he stood back on huh brown feet.

"Rai Rai!" Raichu yelled as he hugged Ashura.

Ashura smiled, relieved that his partner was now feeling better, and that put him at ease as he sat down in a chair, grooming Raichu as he fell asleep, Dante slept on the couch once more as the moon rose into the air.

 _"I thought we'd go to one of the islands now, but I never really expected Ransei, I actually sort of forgot it existed." Dante laughed as he returned Staraptor to her new pokeball._

 _"Pika." His Pikachu replied from his shoulder._

 _"I must say its a little weird that this glac_ _é_ _is shaped like an Arceus, and it's nice to have a reminder of Ashura with me, the Pichu he caught." Dante said as he scratched Pikachu's ears._

 _Dante smiled as he walked into the kingdom of Aurora, a kingdom filled with fields and farms, some lakes running through it. Pikachu leaned forward expectantly as Dante walked forwards, Pikachu moved his head side to side, scanning the area, where they'd be for the next few months._

 _"We're just wasting time, let's get moving."_

"One day left." Dante remarked as he woke up, seeing a sleeping Ashura, with his hand resting on Raichu's head, Dante had to smile at the bond between those two, and it would only get stronger.

Dante walked outside to see people running about, Adam, Kate, and Kyle were far off on the outskirts of the town, battling. Their opponents were the traitors, who just kept on fighting, although Kate and the others tried to calm them down.

"Where is Ash!?" Misty snarled.

* * *

 **The traitors are getting suspicious, Ashura is getting aggressive, will Unbound make an appearance? I hope you enjoyed the chapter. NO FLAMES PLEASE! constructive criticism is welcome in the reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah, its been a while since I've updated, and the only excuse I have for that is reading too much fanfiction and watching walkthroughs on video games, so I need to upload this before I forget**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo does!**

 **so on with the chapter!**

* * *

"Why would we tell you traitors!?" Adam yelled.

Misty grew irritable at that and went to hit Adam with a mallet, but someone grabbed her wrist and then flipped her over onto the ground, it was Dante.

"I'd rather that you keep your hands off my friends." Dante growled.

Dante grinned as Misty stood up and scrambled back to her friends, Ashura then appeared on the scene, Raichu in his arms as he walked towards the group.

"What are you losers doing here?" He snickered.

"We're competing!" Misty stroked back.

"And losing." Ashura mocked.

The traitors shuffled their feet embarrassed before Brock spoke out this time, hoping to find his lost 'friend'. Ashura growled slightly as Brock got closer to him, Brock put a hand on Ashura's shoulder.

"We're worried about Ash, we tossed him away once..." Brock was interrupted.

"And tried to kill him, he told us." Dante jibed.

"Yes, an unfortunate side effect." Brock said.

Ashura was seething with rage, an unfortunate side effect!? That's what trying to kill him was!? That's all he was to them!? Dante tapped Ashura on the shoulder and he looked towards Dante, seeing him shaking his head, mouthing 'they're not worth it'.

"We have no reason to tell you where we last saw Ash, we can only tell you that he doesn't want to see you." Dante said calmly as he walked away with Ashura.

"Try not to lose until you fight me." Adam grinned before he followed the two.

"I may not look it, but I'm a powerful trainer, you'll see that tomorrow." Kate jibed.

"I'd say good luck, but that would be kind." Kyle laughed before he followed the others with Kate.

That night, every trainer stood alert, staring out the window to see the moon, Dante grinned as he thought about tomorrow. Ashura stood with Raichu in his arms as he put his fist in front of them.

"Tomorrow is the start." Dante started.

"To the most important tournament in history." Ashura grinned.

"Meet me in the finals Ashura, and we'll show them the true meaning of a great battle." Dante said as he put his hand out to Ashura. Ashura put Raichu down on a chair and shook Dante's hand.

"Agreed, I'll make it there, and I won't lose, don't hold back." Ashura said.

Dante smiled as he got back on the couch and fell asleep, Ashura sleeping in the chair once more.

 _"Okay Eevee, Greenleaf, we're back again." Dante said as he jogged towards a forest like area, Eevee was bounding after him, struggling to keep up with her trainer._

 _"Eweeeeiii!" She shouted as the two skidded to a halt, the kingdom's defenses right in front of the two._

 _It was like a dome, or a greenhouse, high walls kept intruders out._

 _"At least it's scouted now." Dante remarked._

 _Eevee nodded her head as they took one last look at the kingdom before they ran back through the woods to get back to Aurora._

 _"We better get back before their army arrives." Dante panted._

"It's time, time to fight in the tournament." Dante grinned as he sat up

Ashura had woken up early due to excitement, he just couldn't sleep any longer, so he got up for a morning run, he got back just as Dante got outside, both turned to look at the stadium in the distance.

"Today's the day, when the tournament starts, the champions and Elite Four join in after the prelims, they get to skip those fights." Dante said.

"I won't lose to any of them. Your batch is first right?" Ashura questioned.

Dante nodded as he set off, the others that just came out of the hotel followed him with Ashura, planning to cheer him on in his preliminary match. It was early, so there wasn't much of a audience, Dante's opponent was a dark blue haired boy that had come in top sixteen of the last few leagues he had been in, he wore white and grey clothes, light blue eyes trained on his opponent, his name was Donner.

"This is a preliminary match, between two trainers, each trainer has one Pokemon to defeat the other, first to fall decides the match, on the red side we have, he came in top sixteen of the Hoenn, Kanto, and Jhoto leagues, he's the prodigy of Sootoplis City, he's Donner Tanel!" The MC yelled.

The crowd roared with applause, but Adam simply leaned on his hand in boredom, he already knew the match was decided, he didn't need more info to decide that.

"And on the green side, coming from the distant region of Orre, from Agate Vilkage, the rising star, trainer number 100 of Mt Battle, he's Dante Arc!" The MC roared.

Nothing...Kricketot before Dante's friends roared out in shuttling in applause, while everyone else struggled to figure out where Orre even was, and who in Arceus' name this kid is.

"Milotic, on the field!" Donner yelled as Milotic emerged from the Dive Ball and fell into the water.

"Leafeon, lead me to victory." Dante yawned as Leafeon appeared, standing proud on the field.

Dante smiled at his Pokemon's actions, Leafeon then used back to hut trainer with a nod, confirming that she is ready for battle.

"So you're Orre's prodigy?" Donner smirked.

"And you're Juan's." Dante stated with a grin.

Leafeon sported a similar grin as Milotic launched herself at her, Leafeon dodged, jumping from platform to platform with ease, this was far easier than her experience on water battlefields.

"Dragom Pulse!" Donner yelled.

"Infuse, then use Slash!" Dante countered.

Leafeon turned tail first to the attack, her tail started lighting up purple with red before she smashed her tail into Milotic's side. Milotic regaled back across the field in pain, Leafeon smiled as she inclined her head, forming a Sunny day in the sky.

"This is nothing like we have gone through before, I was hopping you'd make this harder." Dante mocked.

"Rain Dance!" Donner yelled.

Leafeon frowned as her Sunny day attack was destroyed, and water type attacks increased their power, she then smirked at the challenge. Maybe this could surpass her challenge at Fontaine when she was just a young Leafeon.

"Aqua Tail!" Donner commanded.

"Meet it with Leaf Blade!" Dante called.

Her tail lit up light green as she clashed with Aqua Rail, it was a matter of power, and thanks to Rain Dance, Militic actually stood a chance. Leaf Blade pushed Milotic back a bit before it raked across Milotic's stomach.

"Razor Leaf, finish it." Dante said.

Leafeon modded before she shook her head, releasing razor sharp leaves that pounded Milotic into the water until she was unable to continue.

"We won." Dante told Leafeon, and she nodded proudly with a smile on her face as she was returned to her pokeball. The rain clouds disappeared as the people in the stadium headed out to their own battles.

"Not bad, but he didn't pose a challenge to him." Adam commented.

Kate and Kyle nodded, Ashura merely smiled as they set out to Ashura's match for the day. It was in another stadium, a earth field, rocks and pillars stretched across the battlefield, areas of dirt in patches would be where the larger Pokemon stood.

"This is a one on one preliminary battle, first Pokemon to fall loses, on the red side we have, the cold hearted man from Mt Silver, the strong battler the defeated Red, Ashura!" The MC yelled.

A roar of applause followed the announcement, it seemed that many trainers knew who Ashura was, the only kid to take down Lance and Silver, but no one knew the best battler in Orre, then again, he tried hard to cover his tracks too.

"On the green side we have the boy from Jhoto, setting the fastest record of beating gym leader Clair! He's Eric Kellon!" The MC yelled.

...nothing, even more Kricketot from Dante's battle, no one had heard of him, no love for non-famous battlers apparently. Adam once again was unimpressed with the battle he was watching, he'd be a little more impressed with gym leader battles in the later rounds. Sadly, those battles wouldn't come for a while, you had to win three preliminary matches in order to get into the tournament.

"Tyranitar, show them your power!" Ashura yelled as the final evolution of Larvitar appeared on the field. The Pokemon roared loudly, causing Eric to stumble back a bit.

"G-go Jumpluff!" The boy yelled.

"It's only hope is if it has Chlorophyll, it needs to dodge Tyranitar's high range attacks." Adam muttered.

"It doesn't have a chance, Cotton Guard would be the best first move, Tyranitar is too well trained." Dante stated.

"Razor leaf!" The blond haired boy yelled.

"Block, then Outrage." Ashura said, eyes narrowed

The Razor Leaves just bounced off Tyranitar's arms, leaving no proof that they had even touched Tyranitar's arms, not even a scratch. Tyranitar's eyes glazed over orange as he started screaming, running towards Jumpluff and knocking it out, Tyranitar then calmed down as it was returned.

"Why did he finish the battle that quickly?" Kyle questioned.

"Intimidation factor Kyle, he's trying to get the competition scared by demolishing his opponent." Dante replied.

They looked at the schedule after leaving the stadium, finding Kyle, Adam, and Kate's battles later in the day, they decided to split up and train. Each trainer focused on different things, Adam worked on strategy, Kate worked on endurance, Kyle worked on dodging, Ashura was a mix of all of those, Dante just sat down and...talked. He had worked with training them a while, but at the moment, he was simply talking, his right hand grasping a pokeball.

"We're here, it's been a while since we left." Dante whispered.

 _"From both places yeah, when am I going to battle?"_ A voice very similar to Dante's asked.

"Either a champion or Ashura." Dante replied.

He looked at the pokeball, it was unlike any other pokeball anyone had ever made. It was Azure blue, with two splotches of a silvery white on both sides of it, there was a DNA symbol etched into it, running down the front of the pokeball.

 _"Wouldn't hurt going back to the Hall? I hear Arceus has important news."_ The voice questioned.

"On our own time, later." Dante replied as he put the pokeball back into his backpack. Dante then grabbed his backpack and walked out of the clearing he was in, determined to win the competition.

He found his way to Arena 5, an electric field of sorts, but it could be considered steel type as well. Metal platforms stretched across the field, metal staircases following along it, high voltage electrical charges surged below it, Kate stood on one side of the field, while a red haired girl stood on the other side.

"This is a one on one battle, the first to lose their Pokemon loses, on the red side, we have the girl hailing from the distant region of Orre, she's number ninety eight on the Mt Battle Challenge, the Orrean beauty herself Kate Sephra!" The MC roared.

"I'll prove myself." She whispered.

"And on the green side, we have a girl from Nimbassa City, the electric type train Brianna!" The MC roared.

Both sides got an equal amount of applause, silently Dante grumbled something about 'no love for Orre boys'. Adam nodded, hearing the comment before looking out at the battlefield, he'd show them a reason the recognize Orre later.

"Electross to the battlefield!" Brianna yelled.

"Rise and fight Sandslash!" Kate called.

Both Pokemon locked eyes, the final evolution of Tynamo being Electross, and the final evolution of Sandshrew being Sandslash, Adam groaned as he saw the matchup, Kyle and Ashura looked at him curiously, and Dante helped Adam explain.

"Terrible matchup, but I guess we can't blame Kate for having to throw her Pokemon out at the same time." Adam commented.

"Electross has no weakness, due to Levitate, it can't be super effective hit without the Mold Breaker ability, or a move that changes abilities. At least Kate can't be hit with electrical attacks." Dante replied.

"Obviously what the high voltage field is used for, not too bad." Kyle added.

Dante nodded, feeling a voice tap into his head, which made him smirk as his eyes glowed bright green for a second. Sandslash took off. With a Slash attack as Electross went in with Metal Claw, Brianna was going for type advantage attacks.

 _"Sandslash should win, at least, if it can smash Electross into the ground, he is better trained after all."_ The mysterious voice from earlier commented.

"A gravity attack, or Smack Down would work." Dante whispered.

Metal Claw clashed with Slash as they attacked almost like a sword fight, but then Slash overpowered Metal Claw before Electross backed away. Dante smiled as he watched Electross light up in a yellow electrical charge. Wild Charge was a move with recoil damage.

 _"Maybe stunning Electross would make it falter with levitate?"_ The mysterious voice questioned.

"Good point, and Branna is only helping with that by electrocuting the platform." Dante whispered.

"Fire Blast!" Brianna yelled.

"Rock Tomb!" Kate countered.

 _"Rock Tomb comes from above, she's trying to get Electross close to the ground."_ The voice commented.

A shaped blast of fire rocketed towards Sandslash as rocks began falling onto Electross out of nowhere, bringing it closer to the ground, where the electricity on the field started zapping it.

"Electross!" Brianna hollered, worried.

"Slash and then Magnitude!" Kate yelled.

Brianna visibly relaxed into a smug look, knowing that Magnitude wouldn't work on on Electross. Sandslash drove the eel further into the field before the field itself began to shake, knocking Electross out.

"Electross is unable to battle, Kate Sephra advances!" The MC yelled, finally finding his voice.

Dante stood up and the rest walked out of the stadium to go to Adam's match, where everyone knew who his first Pokemon would be, the ever present Celebi, but who knows, he could end up surprising them. Adam was quite confident when he walked onto the air field, a loud wing flowing around it, multiple fans formed a strong wind that kept the Pokemon up.

"On the red side we have the man from jhoto, the air master David Wind! And on the green side, we have the mysterious boy from the far off Orre, number ninety Seven on the Mt Battle Challenge. Adam Locke!" The MC yelled.

A loud applause came from his friends, and a few other people that had seen the battles before from the Orre group, otherwise, it was quiet. Adam grabbed a pokeball of his waist,met was green with tan stripes, dark green at the top, with the engraving of an hourglass at the front.

"So he's going straight for Celebi?" Dante mused.

"On the green side we have the mining man from Unova, the leader of the Driftveil Gym, the King of the Mine. CCCCCCLLLLAAAAYYYYY!" The announcer roared.

"I hate favoritism." Adam muttered as Clay drew a pokeball off his waist.

"Let's get to work Krookadile!" Clay yelled.

"Let's show them what time can do, Celebi, shoe them our bond!" Adam yelled.

 _"Go for it Silva!"_ The mysterious voice cheered.

"Silva? Must be her real name." Dante muttered.

 _"It's Latin for forest. It's the language Arceus was worshipped in."_ The voice added.

Dante smiled slightly at the info before watching Silva...or Celebi attacking Krookadile relentlessly on her trainer's command, the two seemed perfectly in sync as Celebi avoided the incoming Stone Edge before knocking Krookadile out with a final Razor Leaf.

"And with that, Adam Locke advances!" The Master Commentator yelled.

Dante smiled slightly before the group met up with Adam, and of course the traitors were conveniently nearby, everyone can tell I'm sarcastic right? Ashura was not happy at the sight of the other group, but they saw him, a confront ion was inevitable.

"Hey that's Ashura!" Misty yelled, then everyone's eyes were drawn to Raichu.

"Sir, can you get your Raichu off your shoulder?" Dawn asked.

"Why should I? He likes where he is." Ashura retorted.

The obvious reminder of their ex friend made them grow irritated, and Brock stepped forward with Iris, ready for battle, Dante smiled, stepping forward with Ashura, they were ready for battle, no one would stand in their way.

"Swampert, on the field!" Brock yelled.

"Dragonite, battle with me!" Iris is yelled.

"Sounds like more of a plea to me." Ashura snorted.

"Milotic, show them our power!" Dante roared.

"Hydreigon, battle now!" Ashura growled.

All four of the Pokemon formed on the field, the shiny Milotic and Shiny Hydreigon calculating their opponent's power, intimidating them greatly, due to Dragonite and Swampert's normal confidence in battle.

"Dragon Rush!" Iris yelled.

"Echoed Voice." Ashura muttered.

"Aqua Tail." Dante said calmly to Milotic.

"Hammer Arm!" Brock yelled.

Ashura's face turned into a feral grin as Milotic swept her golden glowing light blue water covered tail into Dragonite, knocking it backwards as Hydreigon released a loud sound out of its mouth, echoing across the landscape, this stopped Swampert in his tracks.

"Ice Beam." Dante called.

"Echoed Voice once more!" Ashura roared.

The sound came once again, but this time much louder before both Pokemon fainted, frozen in ice blocks from Milotic's Ice Beam. As they returned their Pokemon, there was a voice that quite possibly saved their butts.

 _"Someone's coming, watch out, they don't seem like friendlies."_ The mysterious voice said from the pokeball in Dante's backpack.

Dante's eyes narrowed as he ducked as a Shadow Ball went racing over his head, which would've probably been fatal. His head looked right, eyes darting towards some bushes as his eyes started flaring bright green. This revealed multiple bodies crouched behind the foliage, hiding Pokemon as well.

"Shadow Rush." Was what one of the men whispered.

Shadow Rush, the entire Orrean group knew what this attack was, the move of a Shadow Pokemon, the same effect as Double Edge, but much more powerful and hazardous, even to the trainer that orders it.

"Get down!" Dante hissed as a Vigoroth came rushing out of the bushes in a black aura

Ashura growled, left hand searching for a pokeball on his belt, but the Orre group already had one in their hands. Each of the Orre group had angry expressions on their faces, the traitors had mixed expressions, most seemed like they were ready to capture the strong Pokemon.

"It's already caught, don't try." Dante told the other group.

"Celebi, can we heal it after we beat it?" Adam questioned his partner.

Celebi sadly shook her head as the Vigoroth continued its feral rampage, the Pokemon went into another Shadow Rush attack with a feral growl, a Skarmory managed to stop it for a second with a steel wing, Adam's Skarmory.

"Get out here Cipher!" Adam roared.

There was a dark chuckle as multiple people shrouded in a white garb, with a different colored scarf around their neck, one having yellow, another red, and another is orange, each flowing back in the wind.

"Our leader has ordered the extermination of you troublemakers." A feminine voice came from the yellow scarfed one.

"Not going to happen." Dante growled as he took out the mysterious voice's pokeball, wondering 'is it time?' Dante looked up as a Magmorter blocked a Mantine from coming towards Kate with a Shadow Rush, Cipher was here, and they were far stronger since the Orrean group last saw them.

 _"It'll be fine, let me battle, let's battle together."_ The mysterious voice offered.

"Fire Blast!" Kyle yelled to Magmorter.

"Stone Edge!" Ashura roared to Tyranitar.

 _"We're losing and you know it, make a choice."_ The mysterious voice chastised.

Kate sent out her Togekiss and attempted to defend her friend for a while, Celebi helped out too, and the Shadow Pokemon were making it painfully clear that the Orrean group were losing.

"Some other time." Dante said as he clipped the mysterious voice's pokeball to his belt and selected a Luxury Ball.

"Flamethrower!" Kyle roared.

"Absol, battle with me!" Dante yelled.

A strong looking Disaster Pokemon appeared on the field and jumped into the fray, attempting to protect her friends as the battle raged on. A man appeared behind the Orrean group, and Dante was the only one who saw it, an Akakazam stood next to him, a dark aura around it. The man himself was large, maybe six foot eight, a standard cipher suit, but his mask was decorated with slashes and markings of Arceus, and then there was the Delta symbol, this was Cipher Admin Delta.

"This is pathetic, Alakazam, Psychic." Delta laughed.

The Alakazam couldn't comply with the offer, because a green aura stopped it from focusing well enough to use anything better than a confusion attack, and even that required a great deal of effort. Delta was shocked, and looked around for a psychic Pokemon on the field, but he couldn't find one, there was only the hundredth trainer of Mt Battle, staring straight at the psychic type Pokemon next to Delta.

"Alakazam? What wrong?" Delta asked, slightly confused.

"Normally, a trainer would be worried in this situation, you are not. Let me explain, psychic type attacks need concentration to work, how can you focus if your mental abilities are crowded with pain?" Dante hissed, hazel eyes glowing green.

"What are you doing!?" Delta demanded.

"Shadow Pokemon are created by shutting the door to a Pokemon's heart, blocking _physical_ pain, not mental. I'm using Extrasensory." Dante explained.

Delta growled, slightly confused on how this kid could overpower an Alakazam's mind, but that could be figured out later, Delta had to complete his leader's mission, he had to eliminate this threat...these, children. Delta rushed forward, hands readied in a combat stance, if this boy needs concentration to use psychic abilities, then he'd disrupt his concentration with a fight.

"Prepare yourself... _child_." Delta taunted.

Delta went with a right hook, which missed as the boy in front of him ducked the hit. Delta was slightly impressed with the dodge, but that didn't stop him, his left arm was brought up in an uppercut just as the boy ducked, which was almost guaranteed to hit if the boy hadn't leaned backwards out of the uppercut's range and then knocked the man slightly off balance with a kick to the legs.

"Normally my opponents would be on the ground by now." Delta smirked at his own comment.

Dante grinned slightly at the implied challenge to stay up longer than Delta's previous enemies. Dante didn't have much time to think, as he was sucker punched in the stomach, which knocked the air out of him, a elbow raced towards the boy's head, but he sidestepped out of the way before ramming Delta in the stomach with his own elbow.

Dante seemed to take this as a simple challenge, swiftly avoiding blows before chipping away at Delta's balance by hurting Delta's legs. Dante's eyes flared even more powerfully as Delta's body stopped in place, allowing Dante to kick Delta in the crotch and then hook him in the head by jumping up.

"I'm more resourceful than you think." Dante hissed in retort as Absol managed to knock Akakazam out with Shadow Claw.

"So you got lucky, it won't change the outcome." Delta said smirking.

Delta started moving faster, bringing his right arm up in an uppercut before kicking the boy in the legs with a low sweep, it was starting to be more of a challenge now, but the boy could also focus better now, because he didn't have to stop Alakazam from moving.

"Fire Blast!" Kyle yelled.

Back on the battlefield, more grunts were piling in, their Pokemon were being effectively taken out by Ashura and Dante's friends, although Ashura could admit that the traitors helped out a little. Dante's Absol finished the last Shadow Pokemon off with a Megahorn before falling down from exhaustion and fatigue.

"You'll be down soon enough!" Dante growled as his eyes flashed.

Delta then felt an immense amount of pain in his head from a powerful attack on his mind that felt like a confusion attack from a psychic type Pokemon. Delta proceeded to grab his head before Dante Roundhouse kicked Delta into the ground, knocking him out.

"Done." Dante panted.

Dante smiled slightly as his glowing green eyes flickered back to their normal hazel color, then he and the rest of the group just passed out from exhaustion, it was to tiring of a fight for them to keep running on adrenaline alone. Dante was the first to wake up, seeing hospital beds, he had assumed that they were in the infirmary, his Absol laid sleeping on the ground next to his bed, her head cradled between her two arms, Ashura was in the next bed over, still sleeping soundly, but there was a hyperactive girl with blue hair staring at Ashura with a rather curious expression, one that wanted answers, Dante could tell that she was close to figuring out who Ashura was. Ashura's Raichu stood on the hospital bed, pushing at Ashura with his paws, pleading for him to wake up, but at the sight of the blue haired girl, his demeanor changed drastically, an angry expression with his cheeks crackling with electricity as he glared at the girl.

"That was a tiring battle." Dante groaned as he sat up.

"Why does he remind me of much of Ash?" The blue haired girl, or Dawn questioned.

Ashura woke up, to see Dante's hospital bed empty about thirty minutes later, Dawn had moved places as well. Dawn now sat on Ashura's hospital bed, hands creeping up onto his face.

"I found you Ash." She had whispered into his ear before her hands attempted to roam Ashura's face.

* * *

 **Oh crud, Dawn found out! There was some confusion with Unbound, that is Ashura's dark side that I introduced in chapter one, he is usually identifiable with bold text that is not an authors note, or a flashback under certain circumstances if the text is already italicized to begin with.**

 **NO FLAMES PLEASE! reviews are appreciated, and give me constructive criticism, if you can, it makes me a better writer.** ** _Oh the agony of putting so many quotation marks in here for dialogue!_**

 **Fan-Writer111 out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I guess it's time I update again, I've been reading too much fanfiction and that's got me off track. That's my excuse if you want to believe it. There has been some confusion with the story so I guess it's time to clear that up.**

 **question #1: What is Ash's and Dante's relationship along with their group?**

 **I have done my best to show their friendship among their group. They have met each other more than just a few times, and Dante's and Ash's meetings that I have shown are only the important ones that would affect the plot the most. I will not tell you guys all of their meetings right now, but hopefully they will become more clear over the course of the story.**

 **Question #2: Dante's dreams?**

 **Yes it seems confusing that I write these into the story, but they are plot relevant, or will be in the future of this story. They are meant to give you a bit of a backstory to my characters as well.**

 **Question #3: Ashura and Dante's strength?**

 **that will become apparent over time, but I'm trying to make them equal in strength, although Ashura is yet to accept a title to show his strength.**

 **hopefully that clears up enough for now. So enjoy the story and tell me if I spell something wrong or if my grammar is wrong because I will fix it. I try to catch some of the mistakes when I reread the chapters, but in do miss some, and someone please tell me if I am spelling the final evolution of Tynamo correct.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo does**

 **I think I've bored you guys enough with the long author's note so onto the chapter!**

* * *

Ashura let out an audible groan as he frowned, unfortunately, this had the side effect of Dawn literally laying on top of Ashura, pointer fingers inside of Ashura's mouth as she tried to turn Ashura's frown into a smile. Ashura blushed slightly, feeling something on his back, followed by a body, it was Dawn's chest, and she was extremely developed.

"I don't think he appreciates that." A rather angry voice seemed to demand, not state.

"Back off boy, I'm not leaving him!" Dawn retorted.

It didn't seem to be her choice, a green aura seemed to focus around the blue haired girl as she was lifted into the air, before dropped on the floor, and this action was then followed by a cold chuckle.

"You'll have to teach me that Dante." Ashura laughed.

"It's a matter of if you have the aptitude for it or not, it's a psychic trick." Dante replied.

Ashura sighed as he pushed himself up and off the bed, but as fate would have it, bad luck was not done with these two, Dawn had left and told all the traitors that Ash was here, and who his alias was, a black and dark purple aura formed around Ashura, his eyes turned a glowing scarlet red as he turned around to face his former friends.

 ** _"What are you doing here? You left me before, why come crawling back to me!?"_** Ashura cackled as black aura guardian robes formed around him, lined with gold and red.

"We're sorry Ash!" May pleaded.

 ** _"You think that's going to cut it? A simple IM SORRY? You tried to kill me!"_** Ashura roared as his mind was driven further into darkness, his haired turning a darker shade of raven black with golden blond bangs.

"We were scared, we were jealous of how well you did in the leagues!" Max retorted.

 ** _"I looked back on that day and thought about how badly you hurt me, and I promised that you would SUFFER! Arceus have mercy on you because I won't."_** Ashura laughed.

"Arceus won't either, she's rather ticked of with this group." Dante muttered.

Up in the Hall of Origin, the Original One, creator of all did a spit take as she looked at the revealing pool in front of her. Have mercy on these fools!? No way! They better be begging that Giratina has mercy on them! She continued to stare at the pool as the rest of the legends started to gather around the pool. Giratina seemed rather excited at this turn of events.

"Why are you so damn excited about?" Palkia questioned.

"He's discovering his powers, now shut up!" Giratina hissed as she watched through the pool.

Ashura only seemed to get angrier and angrier as the traitors continued to plead for forgiveness, but Ashura would accept it, they had driven him over the edge, they had tried to kill, him and the almost succeeded. Dante grimaced as Ashura roared in anger, his possessed voice intimidating his former allies.

 ** _"You expect me to believe that you were simply scared!? If you were, Brock would've left after Jhoto, and Misty would've ditched me after Kanto. Pathetic!"_** Ashura growled as purple electricity started growing around him.

"Ash." Brock started, but he was quickly corrected as a dark and ominous wind started to swirl around Ashura.

 ** _"It's Ashura."_** Ashura growled darkly.

"Ash-Ashura, we were horrified after the events that had happened, Arceus attacking, the Genesect, Altomare, Lucario and Mew. That's where we drew the line." Cilan explained.

 ** _"And even through all that, I still persisted, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont followed me through the battle of legends and Diancie, and even after that!"_** Ashura countered.

"They are naïve." Iris retorted.

"I really don't know Lady Arceus, you still give them this chance, you let them hurt on of your chosen champions, and then, you haven't revealed who he really his." Dante almost laughed.

Up in the Hall once again, Lady Arceus looked like she was ready to strangle someone in frustration, she had seen the event coming, Dialga had warned her, but she ignored the warning, thinking it was just a fault in Dialga's sense, as Dialga's abilities aren't infallible. Giratina looked mildly irritated as she watched the scene, she knew very well who Ash, or Ashura was destined to become after he save her from Zero with Shaymin.

 ** _"The human is right, we have denied his need for help, we pushed to much upon him, he learned to hate instead of love, but it made him stronger, he doesn't trust us anymore."_** Arceus commented.

 _"It was our choice to deny our champion's needs, but he isn't our only champion, we need to rectify both mistakes if they come here."_ Palkia said through telepathy.

 ** _"We shut ourselves away from humans, with the fear that we would only become tools, or trophies to show off, Celebi chose a trainer, with a belief that humans were still good, you are right Lady Palkia."_** Arceus admitted as a feral grin appeared on Ashura's face.

 _"Nobody is flawless, so we can't expect human nature to be the same, there will always be bad people out there, and everything has some flaws."_ Dialga admitted with a roar.

 ** _"So what will we do? We can't let Cipher get to us, they need to be strong, and they aren't there yet."_** The unusually quiet Giratina remarked.

 _"You have stated a good point leader of the reverse world."_ Darkrai admitted.

 ** _"We split them up my children, each of them need to learn their abilities, they are powerful Hybrids, they are both human and Pokémon, they can bridge the gap between us and the human race."_** Arceus replied wisely.

 _"So what do you propose?"_ The Beast of The Sea questioned.

 ** _"Dante goes with Ashura, and Giratina and two others meet them there, Serena goes with Kate, and Suicune and Diancie meet them wherever they go. Kyle brings Clemont somewhere, and Entei meets them there with Zekrom. Finally Adam takes Bonnie to a location near Clemont and Raikou meets them there with Zapdos."_** Arceus explained.

it was a decent plan thought up on the fly, but it would need some fine tuning if it was going the work the way they hoped it would, Giratina was the first to question the plan, and this question would bring up many more from the other legendaries, whether for good or bad, time would tell.

 ** _"What about the other group? Those that went against one of our champions? Even though they may not admit it, Ashura's group will need back up."_** Giratina wondered.

 _"We'll tell them to train, if they want to assist Ashura."_ The cheerful Shaymin interrupted.

Arceus nodded with the idea, then Ashura roared, which caused all of the legendaries to look back at the pool, Ashura stood, a black aura seeping out of him as purple electricity continued to go over him.

"Kyle, head to your match. I'll calm Ashura down." Dante told his blond haired friend.

Kyle nodded as the rest of Ashura's group raced off to the match, leaving Dante and the traitors to calm Ashura down. Dante put his right hand over Ashura's heart as two white rings of light formed around Dante's hand, widely spread. Around the rings, eighteen plates twirled, each a different color, representing the eighteen types.

Ashura let out a loud roar as a soft melody played over it, it sounded like a flute before Ashura's aura disappeared and everything returned to normal, appearance as well.

"You guys better get going. We don't want a relapse when he sees you." Dante told the traitors.

Surprisingly, they were extremely obedient, and left the room quickly, more in fright than listening to the command though, once the door closed behind them, they ran off.

"You alright?" Dante questioned.

"Yeah." Ashura panted.

 ** _"Nice job champions."_** A lady's voice softly praised.

Then came a massive change of scenery, there was a bright flash and a soft melodic tune as the sound of an organ began playing in the background, the floor was a polished dark colored marble, the pillars being the same, but an old ancient style. The staircases seemed to be made out of light, but we're still marble, the same color actually, they just seemed to reflect light really well. In front of them stood a young lady, who appeared to be eighteen, her skin was pretty much flawless, no scars, scabs, or annoying facial and medical problems. Long cascading white hair, the looked as soft as silk, and not like you'd see on a old woman flowed down the young lady's back. The lady's eyes were bright and green, shining powerfully like a supernova, a red tinge could be seen in then if you look closely enough. She wore a white gown with gold markings on it, a necklace with Arceus' loop on it hung around her neck. The lady's lips were pursed as if in deep thought as she welcomed her guests.

"Hello once again Lady Arceus." Dante smirked.

"I can't fool you can I?" She questioned, pouting.

"Arceus?" Ashura wondered, Arceus was a Pokémon right?

Arceus smiled, knowing she couldn't fool her champions, she led them down the marble corridors, a few glass arched windows could be seen, but they only showed a endless blizzard. Finally coming to a open room, there were multiple areas, specified for each of the legendaries, a platform for them to stand on. Across the room another figure seemed to form out of the shadows. Ashura turned alarmed, but Dante only smirked when he saw naughty red eyes.

"I never knew you were so impatient Arceus." The seventeen year old girl laughed.

She had long blond and black hair, gleaming red eyes and a grey and black dress, a naughty look on her face as she looked at the two champions, she was lightly tanned. This is Giratina, she walked towards the two champions, a smirk on her face as Ashura stood confused. He had always thought of legendaries as what they were most commonly seen in, they were Pokémon, but here they are in human forms. Dante smiled slightly and took the mysterious voice's pokeball off his belt, tossing it into the air for it to open and reveal one form.

"Meeeeeewwww?" It questioned innocently.

It was small, maybe the size of a kitten, with a small whip like tail, it was blue with green eyes and small paws, this was a special Mew. The Mew floated over to Dante and put his paw out, to where Dante did the same with his hand and gave the Pokémon a high five.

 _"Huh, so we're back here, what happened noooowwww?"_ The Mew groaned.

"We are yet to find out, Ashura has spent most of his time gaping like a Magikarp." Dante laughed, which the Mew followed, giggling.

After the shock of the Mew appearing vanished, everyone urged their attention to Arceus, who was surprisingly quiet with Giratina right next to her.

"How did you get him?" A new voice demanded.

It was a male's voice, and the owner was a boy in his late teens, dark blue hair with silver streaks, dark red eyes staring straight at Dante, the boy wore a dark blue jacket with silver fastenings and a light blue diamond positioned on both sides of his jacket, he was lightly tanned and he wore black pants and grey shoes as well.

"Easy, I didn't, you know very well Diamond who I am, and we just decided to make it so I can battle." Dante replied with a smirk, the Mew nodding.

 _"You don't know how many experiments I went through to infuse aura and psychic energy into another matter copy with our same mind and heart! It wasn't very successful at first."_ The mew laughed sweat dropping at the end.

"So, you've managed to split yourself from your human form for a bit. Impressive." Arceus muttered.

"Playing with appearances are you Lady Dialga?" Dante smirked.

The boy visibly blushed at that before Arceus cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, so they could start the conversation on the matter at hand, everyone turned towards Arceus with their eyebrows raised, Ashura finally snapping out of his shock.

"I brought you all here for a mission, not gossip." Arceus stated.

"What is our mission?" Dante wondered, Mew sitting on his shoulder.

"We are not strong enough, the tournament is going to be postponed, I need you to train in order to stop the Shadow Pokémon before they can get far. Ashura will go with Dante, Giratina, Dialga, and two others, one of each of your choices will go with you. I will talk with your other friends later." Arceus explained.

"Shaymin. She should be able to keep Giratina in line." Dante stated.

"Zekrom." Ashura said smiling.

Arceus nodded as two more figures appeared in a flash of light, one was a girl, maybe thirteen years old, with long green hair, a Gracedia flower pinned to the side of it, and she has a light skin color and blue eyes. The girl wore a white and green nightdress. The second figure was a nineteen year old boy, with jet black hair and crimson red eyes, a black and grey overcoat, with black shoes and grey pants. These two were Shaymin and Zekrom.

"Cipher will strike again later, we need you to leave after that, fight them off the best you can." Giratina advised.

Dante smiled as the Mew on his shoulder disappeared in a flash of blue light, but not into a pokeball, but into Dante himself. Ashura and Dante then left the Hall, Dante putting Mew's pokeball in his backpack. Another blinding flash appeared in front of the duo's eyes before they found themselves standing in the audience of Kyle's match. Kyle stood across the field with a Magmorter in front of him, its hand glowing with a Fire Blast as a Gogoat raced towards him.

"Not bad, but it's still going to lose." Dante muttered.

"Increase Fire Blast!" Kyle roared.

"Horn Leech!" His opponent, a black haired boy called.

Magmorter aimed it's arm once more as a blast of flames came rolling out of it, which caused Gogoat to skid back and lose its balance as it fell over on the grass. Magmorter charged in with a Hammer Arm attack next as Gogoat got up, and that sealed Kyle the win as Gogoat fell to the ground unconscious.

"And with that Kyle Abelle advances!" The Master Commentator yelled.

Dante only smiled as he and his group left with Ashura, Arceus' warning fresh in his mind, Cipher would attack tonight, the tourney would be postponed, and then they part ways to train.

"It's almost time." Dante whispered.

"Until what Arceus said comes true." Ashura whispered back with a nod.

It was a relatively quiet dinner, which Kate had cooked, it was a simple chicken soup, the chicken coming from places unknown, many believed meat had come from Pokémon, others believed it was a natural item that came from the legendary Pokémon, who had created it with their power. Dante knew what it really was, Mews and Xerneas were involved, Mew formed the item while Xerneas gave it the ability to appear on the lands outside of the Hall.

"Almost there." Dante whispered as he watched the clock.

9:30, it would happen at 10:00 he had concluded, it was dark enough to strike without being noticed. Ashura nodded as everyone finished their dinner and scrubbed their dishes out in the sink, 9:47 now...Ashura and Dante could now be seen as one of the very few people out at night. Dante growled slightly as he picked something up, some kind of energy radiating from the forest, negative energy, and its 9:50.

"Get ready, they're going to have Shadow Pokémon, Espeon, assist me, Absol you too." Dante whispered as both Pokemon appeared in front of him.

"Raichu, battle formation, Noivern, get ready." Ashura said softly.

"Every one of them is an able fighter, my Pokémon will go on without my commands." Dante said.

Ashura nodded as a few Pokémon came rushing out of the bushes, encased in a dark negative aura, the first was an Ursaring, the second was a Hariyama, the final one was a Ryhperior, and Cipher always did have a liking for strong and defensive Pokémon. Dante readied another pokeball if he needed it and also got into combat stance, Ashura took another pokeball of his belt.

"Shadow Rush!" A voice yelled.

"Stop it in its tracks Absol!" Dante called to the Disaster Pokémon as he did a backflip to avoid a kick to the chest.

Someone had jumped out of the bushes ready to fight hand to hand combat, and Dante could only smile at the challenge as he effortlessly sifted the first few attacks before kicking the figure in the ribs. Ashura was battling with the Pokémon, attempting to tell them what to do all at once.

"That's no way to treat a lady!" A feminine voice yelled from the person who had just been kicked.

"You're no lady Gamma." Dante growled at the masked woman.

Gamma was an adult woman, but you could not see her because she was in the usual Cipher attire, but had a Gamma symbol on her mask, she raced forward with a good amount of speed, attempting to kick Dante in the side, but then Dante just vanished, then in a few lines of black and white, he appeared behind Gamma and jabbed her in the side before kicking her face first into the ground. Dante threw the other pokeball up in the air, revealing something akin to an Umbreon's look.

"Go assist them Shadoneon, I'll finish Gamma." Dante said, hissing as he said Gamma at the end.

Dante's eyes glowed a bright green as Gamma was lifted into the air, Dante's eyes flashed brighter as a immense pain ran through Gamma's mind, then, she fainted. Dante smiled a bit as he used psychic energy to rest Gamma's body on the ground before he turned around to help Ashura defeat the others.

"Skull Bash Shadoneon, Absol, use Megahorn!" Dante roared.

It was done, the Umbreon looking Pokémon raced forward and smashed its head into Ursaring, knocking the Shadow Pokémon off, then Absol lit up her horn light green as she rammed Ryhperior down with it, they had won the battle.

"Thanks you three. Return." Dante said as he returned Absol, Shadoneon, and Espeon to their pokeballs.

Ashura did the same, and they smiled before they passed out from fatigue, leaning on the side of the hotel.

 ** _"It's nice to see all of you again."_** _A powerful voice greeted._

* * *

 **Yes Unbound has made his reappearance, and the tourney has been postponed. It's always so easy to predict what will happen next in these stories, so I decided to change it up a little and have a break between the beginning and end of the tournament.**

 **Did I ever tell you guys how funny auto correct is? it makes Cilan Cilantro, an herb! Oh I'm finding that way funnier than it is supposed to be. It also makes Hydreigon Hydrogen, which is still pretty funny.**

 **Now my theory on how they get meat in the Pokémon world is how I explained it in the story, Mews make it, or you could think of another way like the theory of Spontaneous Generation, I don't want to bore you with a definition of what that is. So you guys can look it up.**

 **Fan-Writwer111 out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter here fore you guys, and straight off I'm going to apologize for being misleading. Ashursa will not gain a legendary in this story, (besides himself) contrary to what I was thinking when I first put up the poll. There will be a sequel to this story, unlike other Ash Betrayed stories, and he will get** ** _two_** **legendaries in that one when I put up the poll when I start that story. Sorry for being misleading, as I am still a rookie at planning.**

 **I give my characters nicknames in this chapter for what they go by in formal matters in the hall.**

 **Dante=Alpha**

 **Kate=Isabelle**

 **Kyle=Avalon**

 **Adam=Locke**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo does.**

 _ **I have a new poll up for the legendaries Ash will get in the sequel to this story, the poll will be there for one month so I can see the votes, then I will incorporate those into the sequel of this story. It will most likely be called A Hero's Turmoil. You can also vote in the reviews if you like, although I would prefer users in the poll, but I would like your input on the legendaries, I have put up the option that it can be my choice, but I will leave that up to you guys.**_

 **On with the story!**

* * *

 _Dante noticed it immediately, it was Lady Arceus once again, but when he looked down at himself, he saw a blue Mew with green eyes staring at him from his reflection, Ashura stood as his normal human form, but he has scarlet red eyes and black aura guardian clothes like when they were in the infirmary._

 _"A dream link." The blue Mew muttered._

 _"What is the point of this meeting Arceus?" Kyurem was the first to question._

 _The Alpha Pokemon did what was the closest to a smile on her form before she turned her head to Dante and then to Ashura, Dante knew what to do. Applying psychic energy to his form, his appearance flickered before forming that of his normal human one and then stayed that way._

 _"Ashura doesn't know how to do that yet Arceus, he'll have to remain in that form." Dante told the Pokemon._

 _A Raikou, Entei, and Suicune followed Dante's example and soon there was Adam, Kyle, and Kate standing in their places respectively. Clemont, Bonnie and Serena stood watching behind Ashura, obviously confused on what was playing out before them._

 ** _"We are here to debate on who goes with who, our chosen champions have already decided, then we will chose where they go. Champions first?"_** _The Alpha Pokemon explained._

 _"Mt Silver, Ashura and I know it well, and Moltres could give me a good fight." Dante said before Ashura could talk._

 _"Then we could move on to a bit of Orre later." Ashura finished._

 ** _"Acceptable, now the others, Kyle, you will be in charge of Clemont, Adam, you will help Bonnie, but you must stay near each other, maybe a town or two apart at most. Kate, you will teach Serena."_** _Arceus explained._

 _Serena pouted a little at the fact that she would be a good distance away from Ashura, while Bonnie was cheering at the challenge, Clemont however was trying to evaluate the situation at hand._

 _"Lake Acuity would be a good spot." Kate spoke up for her partner._

 _"Mt Coronet is directly connected with Mt Silver, it should serve as a good ground." Adam spoke._

 _"Then Sunnyshore should be a suitable environment for us." Kyle replied as he pointed to Clemont._

 _"Why do we need training?" Serena asked._

 ** _"I think Alpha, Avalon, Locke, and Isabelle would be the ones to answer."_** _Arceus replied._

 _"No need to point fingers." Or hooves. Adam muttered._

 _Dante grinned a little at that as the others looked around the room for the people with those names, although Silva and Diamond were looking straight at the boy with the fedora at the name Alpha. Ashura was slightly confused, what other people are in here presides them?_

 _"No need to get formal Alice. Alpha seems too much like gloating." Dante sweat dropped before looking at the Alpha Pokemon._

 _"Alice? Oh well I guess we can explain Arceus." Kate groaned._

 ** _"Must you use my name Dante, you and a few others are the only ones that know it, names are powerful you know."_** _Arceus chastised._

 _"That's only if you know the name bound by fate, we're getting off topic. You guys need training because you have no experience in what we are going to train you guys in, you saw it, I'm a Mew, but I'm hiding more than that, my friends and I are Hybrids, I'm a Mew and Arceus hybrid." Dante started._

 _"Not many people are Hybrids, or even legendary Pokemon, however, there are a good amount of people that are Pokemon." Kyle continued._

 _"I'll tell you what we are, I'm a Raikou and partial Zekrom,, Kate is Suicune and Mew, and Kyle is a Entei and Heatran fusion." Adam explained._

 ** _"But that is only the start, however."_** _Arceus stated dramatically._

 _"Ashura, you and I are the most powerful Hybrids, you are a a three way, you are a Giratina, Hoopa, and Lugia fusion, Clemont is a Zekrom and Thunderous, Bonnie is a Zapdos and Rotom fusion, and Serena, you are a Diancie and Xerneas Hybrid." Dante concluded._

 ** _"You are correct, that is why, if we are going to stop the Shadow Pokemon plans from infecting the world, you need the power to combat them, so, we will allow you to choose a legendary to choose to learn from."_** _Arceus' voice boomed._

 _"Diancie." Serena stated._

 _"The second Raikou and second Thundrous." Adam stated._

 _"The powerful Zapdos will assist us." Kyle stated._

 _"The three lake guardians can help if they want." Kate added._

 _With that, the legendaries spoken appeared in front of them, without the lake trio, then four different portals opened up, swirling with light, Dante smiled at Ashura who looked saddened._

 _"Make your goodbyes quick, we need to get going soon." Dante told Ashura._

 _Ashura nodded and raced off to his friends, after about ten minutes of a good natured conversation, Ashura returned to Dante as they jumped into the portals, a loud screech and the blinding light greeted them._

* * *

"Mt Silver once again, no surprise it hasn't changed." Dante said smiling.

Ashura looked over the scenery that had pretty much become his home, greeted by the powerful never ending blizzard every morning. There were four more flashes as the four legendaries selected by these two joined them. The only difference was that Diamond, or Lady Dialga, had stopped toying with appearances. Dialga had settled with long dark blue cascading hair with determined red eyes, a dark blue long sleeved t-shirt and black workout pants, silver colored sneakers and a blue jacket with silver fastenings over the attire, her skin was lightly tanned, and had taken a feminine appearance.

"But you were a boy earlier?" Ashura wondered.

"Not exactly, Lady Dialga, was born a female, but every legendary has the ability to change their looks or gender to their liking, but there's a limit to that, they have to look similar enough to the color scheme of their original form." Dante explained.

"Correct, although that doesn't apply to you." The familiar looking Zekrom agreed.

"Thanks to help from Deoxys, yes." Dante nodded.

The group then moved into the cave that Ashura knew as home, creating a small fire they settled down for a nice conversation.

* * *

Kate and Serena had appeared at the home of Uxie, the Lake Guardian of Knowledge. Diancie was next to them in human form, a twelve year old girl. Diancie had dark pink hair with a few dark grey streaks in it, wearing a white gown with grey leggings with pink stripes on them, and grey sneakers, she tried to catch her balance.

"Not used to having feet?" Kate asked smirking.

"Nope." Diancie agreed in a childish voice.

"So where do we start?" Serena questioned.

"Let's just get used to where we are first before we do anything serious." Kate suggested.

Everyone agreed and they all set out to explore the area, it was covered in snow, the forest not far from the lake, which was frozen over, making easy access to Uxie's home.

* * *

Near Sunnyshore, Kyle stood with Clemont as they stared at the dark clouds above the city.

"Isn't this place known for the natural sun and solar powered buildings?" Clemont questioned curiously.

"Yes, but its rainy season, it'll be perfect for electrical discharge with the clouds like this." Kyle responded as he and Clemont walked towards the Pokemon center.

Everything was out of power thanks to the clouds blocking the sun, but that didn't bother Kyle very much, he just booked them a room to stay in and then dragged Clemont out of there so they could head for the gym to talk to Volkner.

* * *

Adam and Bonnie appeared on the top of Mt Coronet, staring at the clouds above them, which was spouting never ending snowfall.

"How will it rain up here?" Bonnie questioned.

"This place isn't a never ending blizzard like Mt Silver, the snowstorm will be gone in a few days, we can just practice on the side of the mountain, it might rain there because it's hotter down there." Adam replied.

"Oh." Bonnie stated.

Adam only smiled as they started making their way down the mountain, second highest on the planet, not counting the lesser regions. They found a suitable place for practice about ten feet down the mountain, which was raining, which would have the same effect as a Rain Dance attack, it would work well.

* * *

"What first?" Ashura questioned as the familiar looking Giratina and Shaymin made it to where they are.

"We can get started, we know this place well enough that we don't need to explore it." Dante replied.

"So where do we start?" Ashura questioned.

"That's better for me to explain." Giratina interrupted.

Dante nodded and walked a little bit down the mountain to start his own training, a Dialga soon stood in front of him, ready for a battle, while Ashura was coached by Giratina. Ashura was told that his first lesson was in power release, and on how his power is naturally formed by negative energy and sorrow.

"Negative energy draws on angry or sad emotions, ghost type and dark type can be similar to that, before we start, we need to draw your form out." Giratina explained.

"So I need to think angry right? I need to be in a rage?" Ashura muttered as a black and dark purple aura started to form around him.

Dialga looked up at the top of the mountain, sane with the blue colored Mew, who were battered considerably, but managed to not harm much of the scenery, the trees were still standing surprisingly. A black bean shot off into the sky and both of the Pokemon flinched at the power.

 ** _"Power release, but this early? Shouldn't she try and explain how it works?"_** Dialga wondered.

 _"She's_ _eager, she's been the only Giratina for quite some time, she wants him to be one do she won't be lonely any more_." The blue Mew replied.

Both of the Pokemon reverted to human form as they started racing up the mountain, to stop Ashura from doing something that he wouldn't want to do. Ashura stood at the top of the mountain, his eyes shining a powerful scarlet color, his black aura guardian clothes blowing in the wind as a red wind swirled around him, purple electricity crackling over his body.

"He's too far along, our only hope is to stop him before he attacks." Dante whispered.

"What attacks can you use in your human form?" Diamond wondered.

"Almost all, but I need you to distract him, use a Flash Cannon, or a Roar of Time if you need to, I'm going to shut his mind off for a bit." Dante replied.

Giratina seemed blissfully unaware of what was going wrong, she was simply overjoyed at the thought of there being another Giratina besides her. Diamond and Dante appeared, Ashura was hunched over panting as his form began to enlarge with an ominous howl of pain.

* * *

 **Like the chapter? Review it, I like reading your reviews and constructive critiscism is welcome! I may be asking for OCs in the future that I do not make, maybe, maybe not. NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

 **Fan-Writer111 out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I'm back and yes it took almost two weeks to decide to post. Fair warning for my readers, I do not have a schedule for when I post, but I'm pretty sure it will alternate between weeks and one month. To put it simply, I have other stuff I like to do like watch TV and play video games, so ill post when I feel like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon Nintendo does**

 **enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Ashura! Calm down!" Dante called.

Diamond ran behind the new Renegade Pokémon that was starting to form, attempting to distract the beast Ashura was turning into. Ashura roared in anger as Dante approached him with his hands blazing in green aura. Dante growled as the new Giratina whacked Dante back with his tail, Dante was done being the nice guy. The Blue Mew trainer raced towards Ashura in human form and latched onto the Giratina's back before both of them fell unconscious. Diamond and Giratina rushed towards the two fallen teens before Giratina suddenly whirled around and bared her teeth with a full on glare directed at Diamond.

"He was doing fine and you had to interfere!" She snapped.

"He was out of control!" Diamond retorted.

* * *

 _It was dark and hazy, the only light source being the dim red and blue fire that lined the room, near the middle of the corridor was a simple door, but it held great meaning, Dante knew by the force coming out of it. Dante could see the powerful aura coming out in vibrations, it was a sleek black, cooling the room to a temperature that was hazardous to life._

 _Dante found his attire rather different than what he was use to wearing, white and gold aura guardian robes with rich gold inside of the already golden colored lining. This dark gold color depicted multiple designs, but it looked like a fancy design for embroidery._

 _"Black aura, madness, insanity." Dante whispered harshly as he gashed his teeth in a clear sign of frustration._

 _The boy continued on towards the door, and soon enough he found it turning into a grey on, with black and red claw markings on the front, in scarlet red glowing letters you could see clear angry writing._

 ** _Unbound_**

 _The teen's fists clenched and he let out a small irritated growl as he struggled to push the door open, it seemed to resist him, keeping him from getting to Ashura._

 _"This is gonna be harder than I thought." Dante grumbled before all resistance faded away and the door slammed open._

 _Then in front of him was a shadow-ghost like character with gleaming scarlet eyes, no mouth, and wearing a deep purple trench coat that seemed to blend right in with his ominous coloring._

 _"What are you doing with Ashura Unbound?" Dante growled._

 ** _"Why that is quite simple little Mew, I am saving him."_** _The ghost like creature laughed._

 _"How can I trust a manifestation of evil?" Dante shot back._

 ** _"Ah, but you already have."_** _Unbound replied with a small chuckled._

 _Dante grimaced slightly at the attempt to rile him up, but it wouldn't work, a Giratina isn't all bad, maybe they are believed to be evil, but they can't entirely be evil._

 ** _"I'm not talking about a Giratina."_** _Unbound pointed out as if he had read Dante's thoughts._

 _"You're talking about a Hoopa's other form." Dante grimaced._

 _It was true, he had trusted Ashura, so in turn since Ashura is a third Hoopa, Dante had trusted his other half as well. Unbound smiled mysteriously as the boy in front of him thought what Unbound had said over again just to analyze it._

 _"Just get on with the saving." Dante growled._

 ** _"I knew you would understand."_** _Unbound hissed in happiness before he flew towards another form._

 _The new figure rested on a sea of darkness, it's blinking scarlet eyes were now a dull brown and its clothing looked withered. The figure was Ashura, his hair looked like it had been burned, and he was gasping for breath that he couldn't get._

 ** _"The Unbound side of a Hoopa sustains the other side's life, which is why there is always black aura in life, madness sustains happiness or life, wether you choose it to or not."_** _Unbound stated wisely before he dispersed and the haze flew towards Ashura, surrounding him entirely._

 _"Dante? What...are, you doing here?" He rasped._

 _"Saving you from your anger. Giratina skipped some important info and you went insane." Dante chuckled before helping Ashura up._

* * *

"Get back here you little child!" Giratina roared as she ran after Diamond.

In return Diamond stuck her tongue out and continued to run away from the enraged Renegade Pokémon, it seems that they had turned their argument into a fight while Dante was saving Ashura.

"How much longer?" Ashura questioned.

"Maybe an hour." Dante whispered back.

* * *

Serena fell flat on her back for about the twentieth time that day, it was constant practice with her powers, then grueling hours of exercise that felt like forever to the performer. Serena had agreed to no complaining when Diancie first brought up the subject of creating diamonds, then she agreed to that same idea when Kate offered to get her extremely fit.

"The tenth time today thanks to carbon." Serena groaned after failing to use her powers to compress the carbon in the air into a diamond.

"Back to work!" Kate cheered.

"Oh Arceus help me!" Serena pleaded with anime tears running down her face.

Kate merely put her hands on her hips and smiled a little bit in sympathy, this is how it had been for her when she ran laps through Mt Battle, only in worse conditions. The sympathetic smile soon turned into a grin as she got Serena up off the ground and got her moving again.

"Slave driver." Kate could hear Serena say.

Then there was a fit of giggles and Kate found Diancie nearly falling onto the ground after losing concentration for her new levitation trick. Kate then lightly bopped her fist on Diancie on the top of her head while the Diamond Pokémon was off balance and she fell onto the ground with Xs instead of her regular eyes where they would normally would be.

"My life is a cartoon." Kate said sadly as she placed her face into her hands while looking at Diancie's cartoonish actions.

* * *

Another loss and another argument, this was the life of the traitors. Every time someone lost they blamed it on someone else, Brock had the infamous 'there was a beautiful girl in the stands' and misty had the humorous ' I saw a bug type' and these lies were actually what the rest of the group accepted. The most amusing of all of these excuses were Cilan and Iris'.

Iris had chosen the 'Cilan was annoying me with his food banter' and it worked even when Cilan had been quiet the entire time, then Cilan had always used the ' I was getting ready for evaluation time'. Brock groaned as Misty stormed off the field and he was in the cross fire. He was painfully hit as he was the labeled ' Misplaced Aggression' of the group. Such is the life of a traitor.

"I won!" Max yelled back as both his and his opponent's Pokemon fainted at the same time.

"No I did!" Dawn called back.

"Be quiet both of you!" Brock called out in annoyance.

Both of the trainers that were just fighting then turned towards Brock with smiles on their faces while Brock got the idea to run for his life, it's a good thing he listened to that idea because Dawn and Max needed someone to take their anger out on.

* * *

It was cold and bleak at the summit, but then again Ashura didn't seem to mind that fact, he had lived at the top of Mt Silver for years on end, so he was used to these conditions. It had been two weeks since they had first arrived, and Ashura had slowly regained his strength from over exertion. The group had gotten used to these conditions, and had gotten used to a schedule, they trained in pairs, alternating constantly to better suit the skill they are working on during a certain day. Today Dante and Ashura had chosen to take a trip down to Silver Town for a little relaxation, but they didn't know that they would get the opposite.

"So what do you want to do?" Dante questioned.

"Some casual battles maybe, nothing serious." Ashura replied.

They both smiled at that prospect, they hadn't had the chance for a casual battle or a time to just kick back and relax for a while. It started out as planned, they visited the Pokémon Center and had casual chats with the trainers there, exchanging information and a few battle tips.

"I heard that someplace called Altru Inc created a medical breakthrough!" One trainer chimed.

That brought a smile to Dante's lips as his eyes seemed to almost go back into the past and remember something, the smile from his lips never disappearing as he formed a few words.

"I knew you could do it Isaac." He uttered softly.

The duo were shook out of their thoughts by loud screams and roars of both anger and pain. Both Ashura and Dante ran out of the Pokémon center to find some men in black attire standing at the outskirts of the town.

"Team Plasma." Ashura hissed.

"No, it's worse, Dim Sun, what are you doing here." Dante uttered in rage.

Team Dim Sun wasn't a commonly known criminal organization, but they were known very well in the Almia and Fiore regions, which weren't commonly known either. Fiore, Almia, Oblivia, and Ransei weren't large enough to be called one of the major regions that could join the major six. Dim Sun originated in Almia but they found their way to Fiore, and now they're coming here after their years of disappearance.

"Who are they?" Ashura questioned

"Horrible people, they've done so much bad, and I won't let them get away with doing it again." Dante growled.

One of the black haired men with a purple logo on their chest grabbed a earpiece with a microphone on it, and soon enough Pokémon came to his side in a hypnotized daze. Dante growled as his right hand shifted towards his pocket. Ashura grinned at the challenge and pulled out a pokeball only to find Dante stopping him.

"Pokémon keyed to pokeballs aren't protected, they'll get hypnotized, et me handle this, I have a score to settle." Dante growled.

Ashura hesitantly agreed at Dante's sharp tone and stepped back, putting his Pokémon's pokeballs into his backpack. Ashura expected something like a special pokeball like a Luxury Ball, or maybe a psychic type, or eve the appearance of the Blue Mew, but none of these happened. Ashura was surprised when a sleek red and black accessory was slipped over Dante's right forearm, it had the capture styler symbol at the front and a blue light shone out at the top in a blue rod of energy.

"A-a Vatonage Styler!?" The Dim Sun grunt stuttered.

"You don't recognize me? You haven't seen me in three years after all, the ranger who took down your organization." Dante stated with a smirk, raising an eyebrow.

The Dim Sun grunt stepped back horrified as he imagined the teenager in front of him three years younger wearing a red jacket, a black shirt, and black pants with the natural ranger gear. The top of Dante's styler clicked out into a blue glowing rod between Dante's pointer and middle fingers after it shot out a grey and purple capture disc, which swirled around the Typhlosion in front of him with a blue streak behind it. After moving around the Typhlosion a few times and managing to dodge a majority of the attacks, the Volcano Pokémon Stopped mid step and then turned placid.

"Destroy that Microremo with Fire Blast!" Dante yelled as the Dim Sun Grunt ran away, leaving his Microremo earpiece on the ground.

There was a blue flash as Typhlosion left Dante's side, racing back into the forest as Ashura looked on in wonder. Dante merely grinned before taking the Vatonage Styler off of his wrist and put it back in his backpack. Dante smirked at Ashura before they decided to go back up the cliff with their supplies that they got from the Pokémon center.

"So you're a Pokemon Ranger?" Ashura questioned.

A nod.

"You're a Top Ranger who took down Dim Sun in Almia?" Ashura questioned.

Yet another nod.

"Then what are they doing here?" Ashura questioned.

"Probably a cooperation with Cipher and Plasma." Dante shrugged.

Ashura took that answer into consideration, Dim Dun would get the Pokémon, give them to Cipher to make them into Shadow Pokémon, then Team Plasma would use them so the others don't get found out, it was a smart plan, but it fails when they let their guard down.

"Another question, how did you get your Absol? She's really powerful." Ashura questioned.

Dante smiled, it was a very good memory for both Dante and his Absol, but it was also a very sad memory to go with it. As Dante and Ashura reached the summit of the mountain, Dante began his story of how he met his Absol.

 _Dante walked across the beach once more holding another piece of driftwood before throwing it into a trash can at the side of the beach, thanks to the citizens believing that Nabiki Beach headed something to clean up with. It was his second week as a Pokémon Ranger, or simply an Area Ranger as his class was often called. What made Dante sad the most that he was yet to get a Partner Pokémon._

 _"Yet another uneventful evening." Dante grumbled._

 _It was sunset when he chose to go on yet another patrol, he had expected someone calling for help or maybe clearing out a collapsed cave, but cleaning up the beach was not one of the things he had expected to do on this trip. It had been a few days since he and the other Area Rangers at Vientown stopped some hypnotized Pokémon from going on a rampage at the beach._

 _Everyone had a Partner Pokémon, Barlow had Makuhita, Luana had Bunneary, and Keith had a Buizel he had heard, while Kellyn had gotten a Staraptor from the fight at the beach. Barlow, the Ranger Base leader insisted that it was only a matter of time, and that he'd find a Partner Pokémon soon, but Dante was starting to doubt that. Crawford said that there was a Pokémon out there's searching for him, and he'd eventually find it, Luana supported that as well, although Dante thought that they were just telling him that to make him feel better._

 _Just as Dante thought his patrol was going to be done, something else washed up on the shoreline, and the first thought that went through the Dante's mind was 'another piece of driftwood' but it turned out to be more than that, it was white, and when it washed ashore it turned out to be a figure, the figure had white fur and a navy blue, almost black face with a blade forming on the left side upwards._

 _The figure had its eyes closed, it's fur was painted red in some spots and its fur shaggy and cut in others, this was a Pokémon. Dante rushed over the Pokémon and kneeled down, not worrying that his pants were getting wet as the waves covered his knees. The Pokémon whimpered as Dante approached it, and did not bother to open its eyes as Dante slowly rested his hand on the Pokémon's fur._

 _"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Dante questioned._

 _His answer came in the form of the Pokemon opening its front paws, revealing a small white figure, curled up in a ball, no more than a foot long. Finally Dante realized what this Pokemon was, it was the Disasyer Pokemon Absol, the Area Ranger looked back and forth between the two figures in wonder, and this was a newborn Absol that the older one was showing him._

 _"Can I?" He asked softly, making sure not to scare the newborn._

 _"Sol." The older Absol uttered, which Dante took as a yes._

 _Carefully putting his hands around the ball of fur that was the newborn, as he kept on calling it, although since it had fur it might be a week or two old. Whispering softly. He calmed down the newborn until it finally uncoiled from its curled up position, looking around it took in its surroundings. If this Absol was two weeks old it would not make the mistake of considering Dante its parent as its eyes rested on him. When Dante looked up to give back the newborn to the older Absol, or supposably the newborns mother, the Pokemon was gone with the wind, it's tracks obscured by the ocean waves washing them away._

 _"Where did Absol go?" Dante wondered softly._

 _Then Dante looked down at the newborn Absol in his hands as the newborn frightfully opened its, no_ her _eyes to look at him, and when they looked at each other Dante promised the newborn something._

 _"I promise I'll be there for you." Dante promised._

 _And when her eyes looked back at his, she knew that this boy would uphold this promise._

"Sad story." Ashura commented.

"Yeah." Dante agreed.

* * *

 **Yes I think I rushed the pace of this chapter, though otherwise I think I did fine. What did you think of it? I'd love to hear it in the review section, constructive criticism is welcome as always. NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

 **Fan-Writer111 out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello once again, yet another late update, but I honestly don't think I'm doing too bad at keeping a constant flow of updates to this story, once a month seems reasonable. Now, if you read the last chapter and wondered why I added a team called Dim Sun into the story, it's actually a real villainous team from the Pokémon ranger game Shadows of Almia.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo does.**

 **on with the story!**

* * *

They sat in the cave that night with their Pokemon and the few legendaries that had joined them, they were tossing around stories and questions to pass time, knowing that their time on Mt Silver would be over in another month.

"So how did you get your first Pokemon Dante?" Ashura asked the boy who was on the ground laughing from Ashura's story about him and Pikachu on their first day.

Dante grew a serious face at the mention of his first Pokémon, and everyone could notice that the ghost type evolution of Eevee shifted a little closer to Dante at that question.

"My first Pokémon was an Eevee, everyone's in in Orre is, but I got mine an odd way, but I'll tell you now that my Eevee is Shadoneon." Dante said as he gestured to the Pokémon next to him.

 _A scrawny nine year old boy with brown hair and green eyes was walking around Agate Village, he wore ruined shoes, no socks, and a ripped shirt that looked a little small on him, his jeans looked like he dragged them out of the garbage bin and his skin looked deathly pale. The only thing on this boy that looked alive was his hopeful green eyes, which seemed to draw your attention away from his food deprived body. You could see his ribs, his hips jutted out and were easy to see, there was almost no muscle on his arms._

 _"It'll get better, it'll get better, I tell myself that every day." The boy muttered as he walked towards the forest._

 _"Ewei-eweeee." A voice said._

 _The boy turned his head to look for the source of the voice, finding a garbage can with a tail sticking out of it, since when did garbage cans grow tails? The boy slowly approached the silver can as the tail began to squirm, the top of the garbage can making the tail squirm in what seemed like in pain. The food deprived child lifted the top of the garbage can, letting a brown small fox like animal fall into the garbage, it looked back at its savior with a innocent face that was covered in vanishing scabs. It was an Eevee._

 _"An Eevee?" Dante questioned._

 _It was indeed the evolution Pokémon, it looked abused and famished, it looked like it was no older than a few days too._

 _"Do you have a trainer? I'll take you back to them." Dante said._

 _The Eevee shook it's hair and pointed at its body, covered in scabs and famished, and then yelped to try and explain itself, and it succeeded that way._

 _"Your trainer did this to you?" Dante questioned._

 _A nod._

 _"Do you want to come with me then?" The future trainer asked hopefully._

 _Another nod._

"How did he evolve then?" Ashura questioned.

"Well to talk about that I'd have to talk about my run in with the nameless leader of Cipher." Dante stated.

 _"Team Cipher, why do you do this to Pokemon!? Skarmory Shadow Rush!" The new trainer yelled._

 _"We have no reason to tell you kid!" A grunt yelled_

 _"Eevee, Iron Tail!" Dante yelled._

 _"Shadow Rush Mantine!" Another grunt yelled._

 _"You can tell me if you wish, but either way I'm taking you down, Steel Wing Skarmory!" Dante yelled._

 _The Shadow Pokémon continued to clash, there was no real winner, their Shadow Rushes were of equal power, Dante knew that the attack caused recoil damage, he didn't like that, but it was a powerful attack, and he needed to use it. Controlling a shadow Pokémon is hard, but this boy needed to purify them, he pulled down his silver visor and grabbed an empty poke all._

 _"If you won't hand over the Shadow Pokémon the easy way, so I can purify them, I'll just have to snag it!" Dante yelled._

"Snag it?" Ashura asked.

"I had met professor Krane before this and I got something called a Snag Machine, it allows me to catch trainer's Pokémon, but it's coded only for Shadow Pokémon." Dante responded.

 _"You? Snag my Pokémon? Kid don't make me laugh!" The grunt laughed._

 _"Snag Ball Go!" Was his response as a pokeball opened and a claw like thing made out of energy grabbed the Pokémon before retreating into the pokeball thrown with it, shaking with a light pink aura._

 _"No, my Pokémon!" The grunt yelled._

 _"Eevee!" The trainer's voice ran out._

 _He had a reason to be concerned, Eevee was struggling in the clutches of a black haired man with brown eyes, wearing a black suit with a purple scarf around it, some fashion freaks these people are._

 _"My name is not important, and your Eevee is now mine." He said as he strapped the poor Eevee to a steel surface and then sent black electricity at him through multiple solar panels, or that's what they looked like._

 _"Eevee, please, don't leave me, we might've only known each other for a few months, but I don't want to lose you!" Dante cried with some tears forming in his eyes._

"Wow, tough life." Ashura commented

"Yeah, it scarred both of us emotionally." Dante said as he rubbed Shadoneon's skull

 _Eevee screamed as his body pulsed with dark energy, trying to further its grasp on Eevee's mind and close its heart._

 _"Eevee! Use Return!" Dante yelled._

 _Eevee gave out a muffled cry as he encased himself in a bright pink light, but at the same time a light blue and white joined the mix, the pink light enlarged as the light blue light vanished._

 _"Shad Shadon! Shadoneeeeeoooonnnnn!" The new form of Eevee yelled as the dark purple streaks that looked like claw marks on its sides began to glow as a dark purple ball formed at its mouth, a Shadow Ball._

 _"Eev-Shadoneon use Shadow Ball!" Dante yelled._

 _The newly evolved Pokémon complied and let loose the Ghost Type move which knocked the evil man away before smashing its restraints. The Pokémon then jumped towards its trainer and started nuzzling his face affectionately._

"At least it ended well." Ashura commented.

"Yeah, it still haunts us at night though." Dante stated.

Now getting a better looked at Shadoneon, he saw his similarities to Umbreon, and then his differences, he has the body shape of an Umbreon, but it's ears are a little narrower and spike a little at the top, his eyes are a deep purple, on his waist he has three claw marks that look like they are sizzling with a purple acid, his paws were normal, same with his legs, but his tail was quite the thing to see, it lashed out like a whip with a harpoon tip at the end of it. Shadoneon's head was covered mostly by a luminous ghostly cow skull with his eyes looking through holes in the skull, and he seemed like he could disperse the skull at will.

"Dim Sun said that you beat them? How did you?" Ashura asked.

 _The final floor of Altru Tower, the entire climb was exhausting, with the constant Dim Sun nuisances and the fact that literally every single Pokémon that you see tries to knock you over for no apparent reason, at least the barriers were down, that was the good thing. Kellyn was escorting Professor Hastings here while Keith makes his way back from who knows where he landed when Lavana's Magmorter shot him off into the distance._

 _"When I get up there." Dante grumbled._

 _He had destroyed all of the Ball Circuits, so he could at least get backup from the other rangers, but otherwise he was doing this solo, thanks to Ice's programming, locking Issac in a room. The sky was cloudy and thunder roared everywhere while lightning steamed across the sky. Catching sight of Blake's green haired secretary Wheeler, Dante immediately looked towards the middle of the other two characters, one being the yellow haired Heath, then finally there was Blake Hall, the boss of Team Dim Sun himself._

 _Blake was dressed in his normal black and purple business suit, his black hair tied into a small ponytail at the back. Blake's eyes were covered by sunglasses, but Dante could tell that his eyes were staring straight at him. Blake smirked at the Top Ranger before he turned around to summon a Pokémon to fight for him. A Bidoof under the command of Wheeler attacked Dante, but was quickly befriended before a Dusknoir appeared in front of Dante, from the Haruba Desert._

 _"All around Almia, Pokémon are going under my control, what are you going to do about it Dante?" Blake asked maliciously._

 _"I won't let you win." Dante growled._

 _"You don't have a choice boy." Blake retorted._

 _The Dusknoir engaged Dante in a battle, but it was a Ranger battle, Styler versus Pokémon. Dusknoir proved to be a powerful match for the Vatonage Styler, brining it down to where the device started to steam. Dusknoir eventually fell to the Styler before there was a dark chuckle, revealing Blake with everything turning around him black with red._

 _"This is the fourth level, level Dark!" Blake laughed._

 _Out of the ground in front of him came a shadowy figure with what seemed like a red scarf around its neck, light blue eyes locked on Dante before it advanced, and the Styler was hopeless. Dante was ruthlessly thrashed before Kellyn, Sven, Wendy, and Keith flew overhead with glowing gems, the Prince's Tears that were locked in the Vatonage Styler began to shine._

 _"I'll stops you Wyatt, if it's the last thing I do!" Dante growled at Blake._

 _"Wyatt? Is that...my name?" He wondered as Darkrai surged forwards._

"Darkrai was my final fight that day." Dante explained.

Ashura nodded at the explanation as the Pokemon lost interest and went back to their own activities, like training or simply resting, because the conversation had interrupted them. Ashura looked over at his Raichu and smiled before he looked over at Shadoneon.

"So what now?" Ashura wondered.

"Hall of Origin, Kalos, then Orre." Dante replied.

"Never a normal day is it?" Ashura chuckled as the legendaries that had spent a month with them walked into the cave.

Dante smiled as he stared out at the never ending blizzard atop of Mt Silver, it wouldn't be long, he told himself, before he could go to Kalos, and improve there. Ashura was busy getting the Pokémon calmed down before it was time for bed, soon, he would stop Team Plasma and their allies.

* * *

"Don't tell me that's all you can do little girl!" A man sneered.

Serena had fallen onto the ground, courtesy of a man dressed in black and purple, black hair tucked neatly under a hood, but she could see the gleaming red eyes staring at her while a few men, similarly dressed filed into Lake Acuity.

"Get the lake guardian, that's our orders." The man told a grunt.

Serena and the others were captured and held down to the ground to make sure that they couldn't interfere with this mystery group's plans. Kate was rather irritated by being held to the ground by her wrists, a man with a Mightyena looming above her, eyes locked on her form, which made her struggle to break free, although it was useless.

"We can't let you interfere with us little girl." The cloaked figure hissed, his hot breathe reaching the brunette's neck.

"Get your hands off me!" Kate growled as the man tightened his grip.

Serena was in a rather uncomfortable position, being pinned against the side of a rock by another cloaked figure, a Houndoom growling at her, tail lashing about like a whip. Fire leaked out of Houndoom's mouth in a intimidating manner as the leader of the group walked across the ice forming on the lake to reach Uxie, the being of knowledge.

"Let go of me!" Serena shouted as she kicked the man on the leg, but that did little more than anger him.

While Kate patiently waited for the cloaked man above her to move, Diancie and a new arrival, a Suicune as a blue haired and red eyed girl attack a few of the men. Kate's eyes flashed a light red as she squirmed do her arms could touch the man holding her down, she grasped his forearm. It froze solid.

The man recoiled in shock at his cloak sleeve and arm being frozen, but didn't have time to react to the fact that he was kicked a good five feet across the field into a tree before Kate rushed towards where Serena was captive. Kate jumped and wrapped her legs around the cloaked man's head before jerking her body back in a twisting motion, causing her to flip the man over spinning as she dislodged herself from his head mid flip.

"Let's stop them, or delay them as long as we can." Kate said as she held out a hand to help Serena up.

The two girls turned their heads to the cave after Serena was back up on her feet. Pained screams came from the cave, plus the screams of a Pokémon, it screeched in pain, and it sounded do terrible that everyone had to cover their ears. Kate looked rather frazzled before she nodded and ran towards the lake, across the snow and then skid across the ice to make it to the cave faster. The brunette rushed into the cave to hear one last high pitched shout of terror, coming from Uxie in a cage before the men simply disappeared in a light blue flash.

"They made it out, Cipher, what are you up to?" Kate wondered before she went to go back to the shore.

"They got Uxie?" Serena asked sadly.

"Yeah, but what could they use her for, maybe Azelf and Mesprit? Sinnoh, creation trio, orbs, the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs!" Kate shouted.

"Where are they?" Serena questioned as Kate threw out a pokeball.

"Altaria, Eyerna City now!" Kate shouted while pulling up Serena into the cloud dragon.

* * *

On the outskirts of Sunnyshore City Clemont and Kyle were busy practicing electrical charge when a loud blast from Pastoria, Kyle assumed, interrupted them and they turned their attention to see a black cargo ship sail through the water towards Pastoria, a C symbol with two purple ring around it was plastered on the side of the ship.

"Let's go, that's Cipher!" Kyle yelled as he grabbed Clement's wrist and dragged him towards where the ship was going.

Clement nodded and clumsily followed the blond haired boy as they ran across the road towards Pastoria, and Clement didn't notice Kyle's eyes turning a deep gold color from fury. Clement didn't notice until they reached halfway to Pastoria that a black haired boy with a young blond girl were running towards them, it was Adam and Bonnie. Adam stared over at Kyle and with a low growl went for information.

"Ok Kyle, what the heck did you do now!?" Adam growled.

"Not me, it's Cipher, we saw their cargo ship!" Kyle yelled before the four resumed their trek to Pastoria.

Pastoria did not look good, it was nearly deserted, except for two groups of people in black cloaks that were destroying the town. Kyle growled angrily but resorted to hiding behind one of the many signs in the town while the others slipped behind a few of the buildings. Adam pulled out his PDA and dialed the others who weren't there at the moment.

 _"What's the problem?"_ Dante questioned.

 _"Yeah, are you guys okay?"_ Kate wondered.

"No we're not, two groups of black cloaked men appeared in Pastoria, the place is deserted otherwise." Adam hissed.

 _"Are they after Azelf? Some men took Uxie at Lake Acuity."_ Kate warned.

 _"I'm going to check with Arceus, then I'm going to Kalos with Ashura early, we need to make sure that they aren't going after multiple regions."_ Dante stated before his face disappeared off the screen.

"You going to follow your future boyfriend?" Adam teased.

 _"S-shut up!"_ A crimson faced Kate pleaded before she disappeared off the screen.

"While he's off in Kalos we need to take them on, we'll take them out to stop them from getting Azelf, then we get on their cargo ship and take it out!" Kyle demanded.

"Agreed, like they could stop us." Adam snickered.

* * *

Dante was furious as he got onto Charizard and Ashura onto Hydreigon, only time would tell if they could stop this group in time. Ashura fitted his hat before Hydreigon took off. Dante stood up on Charizard's back and grinned as Charizard shot off into the distance.

"Kalos, as quick as you can!" Dante shouted.

* * *

It had taken a few days to rid Pastoria of Team Cipher, they were after Azelf, Kyle had figured out when they went out after Lake Valor, and another group went after Lake Verity. Lake Verity had no defense, they knew that. It was confirmed when the group of Cipher grunts started chatting about how they captured Mesprit easily, while it took them quite a while to make it out with Azelf due to Adam and Kyle.

"They made it out!" Kyle groaned.

"We need to go to Eterna." Adam stated before releasing a Skarmory and hopping on.

"Let's go Talonflame!" Clement yelled while releasing the Fire/Flying type and hopping on with Bonnie.

"Eterna City!" Kyle yelled

* * *

Kalos appeared with the sunset, the sun reflecting across the sea in front of the region they had been in a few months ago. Dante got off of Charizard in Lumiose City and went to the Pokémon Center while Ashura continued to Vaniville to drop in on Serena's mom to tell her where her daughter is. Dante was busy looking around Lumiose to learn about anything wrong in the region at the moment, or if everything was fine at the time. First it was time to visit the Pokémon Center and set out a proper team for what might happen next, and a proper set of clothes instead of his beat up and tattered ones were an order.

"They'll be here soon I guess." Dante mused.

* * *

Sneaking onto the cargo ship was relatively easy for what Kyle and Adam had made it out to be, there were only a few guards, and even those guards were terrible at their job. Kate and Serena had made a beeline to Kalos to assist their friends, although Adam constantly teased them about wanting 'alone time' with the two boys already in said region. Finding their way past the last guard Kyle and Adam made it to the control room with Clement and Bonnie, their was the sound of an alarm followed by a massive headache.

"They shouldn't bother us anymore." A male grunted before everything went black for the teenagers.

* * *

Kate and Serena didn't have much more luck than the now passed out teens did, they had made it to Courmarine City, only to find out that a supply truck was going to transport poached animals, and soon enough the two girls found themselves locked in the back of one of the trucks, locked in a hopefully never ending conversation to pass time at the moment.

"What now?" Serena questioned in the darkness of the truck.

"We wait, we can't take them on like this, we just hope that the others can find us, or we find an opportunity." Kate replied sadly.

The never ending conversation was lacking the never ending part of it if you couldn't tell, they didn't have much to talk about, and their Pokemon had been confiscated by Cipher, they were unable to fight back. They were blinded in the most uncomfortable of ways with simple rope, although they didn't gag them, most likely because they wanted to hear their screams for help, because of how twisted these evil groups are.

"Why does Adam tease you like that?" Serena questioned.

"Because of how we act around each other, Dante and I are really close friends, and Adam teases us about it, although his teasing isn't that far off." Kate replied.

"Did you ever figure out about his powers?" Serena questioned.

"Yes, but it was in the most uncomfortable of ways for me, I was being tortured by the leader of a villainous team in Almia..." Kate replied hesitantly.

 _He seemed to find a sense of humor in this, in the darkest sense of that word. A certain brunette was blinded by rope at the wrists and feet, arms twisted and pushed behind her back in a painful manner before pinned against the wall and stuck there with further restraints. The man with black hair grinned as he tapped the sharp object on the side of the girl's face, causing a noticeable flinch at how close the object was to her. The object in the man's hand was a knife, it gleamed I what little light the room provided, it's tip seemed recently sharpened as the man continued walking around the brunette and watching her struggle._

 _"You won't break free, why even try?" His cold voice cut sharply._

 _The brunette dint answer as a few splotches of her brown hair with a little black dye in it was pushed out of the way with the knife. The knife wasn't a normal kitchen knife, nor a utensil, it was an assassin's weapon, and behind the sunglasses the man wore, she knew that his eyes didn't show any remorse as he continued to torment the girl. The man wore a black business suit with a white dress shirt tucked underneath, with dark purple outlines, messy black hair strayed across his face, with a small ponytail at the back, but his face was barely visible in the light of the room, this was Blake Hall, and he was tormenting Kate Sephra._

 _"There always seemed to be a certain beauty in innocence, but when have I cared?" Blake asked crudely as the knife tip rested on Kate's left cheekbone and gradually increased the pressure on her skin._

 _"P-please stop." Kate pleaded._

 _Her pleas fell on deaf ears, or simply the man didn't care as he had just stated, the knife created a tiny injury on Kate's face before it began it's arc downwards in a diagonal line, racing inwards towards her chin. Blood was visible on the knife tip and along the line it had just created on the girl's face, and as the girl continued to plead, Blake only continued to harm the girl. First it was her face, simple strokes, nothing to harmful that was going to leave a lasting impression, then it was her wrists, but he left her delicate hands intact._

 _"What is it Luana, or should I say Kate? How could you have fooled your friend for so long?" The president of Altru Inc questioned._

 _The knife rested on her shirt, at her belly and with a long jerk, the shirt began to rip, revealing her skin to Blake. Blake smirked and placed the knife just below her ribcage and gently pushed, adding a bit of a twist with the blade, making the girl cry out in pain before the blade moved upwards, just below her heart._

 _"There are tons of misguided individuals on this world, what's one less going to do?" Blake hissed in her ear._

 _"You're the misguided one, I know what's right from what's wrong." Kate growled._

 _"Only black aura, only black, only insanity." A male voice hissed from the other side of the room._

 _It was Dante in a ranger outfit, red jacket, black pants, white undershirt, Vatonage Styler on his right wrist, and he seemed to be in much better shape than Kate. Kate was reduced to a crying mess in a few more minutes, her body was marked with scratches, and a gash running town her ribs, then a small nick on her neck. Across the room you could see Dante growing ever more furious before Kate blacked out, there was one last growl as his restraints snapped, then there was a scream._

"That's terrible!" Serena yelled.

"Yeah, thank Arceus for super healing as a legendary." Kate muttered.

There was a loud yell as something hit the roof, before the truck swerved across the street, followed by screams of fear as something walked along the roof, although nobody knew what, but Kate couldn't keep a smile off of her face as she listened to the constant pounding on top of the roof of the truck.

"What is it?" Serena questioned.

"They managed to tick Dante off." Kate chimed like a child on Christmas Day.

* * *

 **A few plot twists never hurt now do they? I felt like it was time to give my readers a but more of a backstory on my characters, hopefully this helps. Just for future notice, I do have a criminal team for this story that I thought up.**

 **tell me what you think, but NO FLAMES!**

 **fan-Writer111 out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! I'm not gone for good! I'm finally back! I've been reading tons of Fanfiction and just didn't have the motivation to update for as while, sorry about that. Anyways, here's chapter 12!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokémon, it still belongs top Nintendo**

 **have fun reading chapter 12!**

Dante had seen the trucks simply passing through earlier, transportation vehicles with large grey rectangles on the back of them, normal procedure, but then add in the fact that there are two guards on regular trucks behind that one and aura sense going off, alerting both Dante and Ashura to black aura.

"That's them." Dante hissed after Ashura had gotten back from his little errand.

Ashura nodded. And they both hid behind a building to get onto the vehicle when it came around, but before it could get onto the highway out of Lumiose City. Looking over at Dante Ashura found himself looking at a boy with snow colored hair in a grey and black jacket with black boots along with dark green eyes, and he didn't seem to be too happy. Ashura then looked down at himself, revealing similar attire but with black and gold, scarlet red eyes, and black and gold hair before Ashura slipped into one of the trucks. Dante on the other hand grabbed onto the back of the truck transporting all of cargo. The boy flipped on top of the truck to see that the passenger in the front of the ruck had gotten out and was now standing across from him, fists ready.

"Let's see what you can do Epsilon, I assume Omega is joining too?" Dante chuckled as he ducked under Epsilon's first attack before spin kicking the man behind him in the gut.

Epsilon was nimble and flexible, surpassing that of a normal gymnast she was also strong, but a little too much like a glass cannon. Omega on the other hand was defensive and strong, but was not overbuilt like Delta. Dante ground as he flipped behind Omega to dodge Epsilon's next attack before kicking Omega forwards. Epsilon took out two poke balls and threw them to the sides, revealing two Shadow Honchcrow before continuing the fight she was in with the Orrean boy.

"I know I make a habit of not hitting girls, but I think I'm allowed to discard that moral when you're trying to kill me." Dante hissed before he jumped up and split kicked both Omega and Epsilon to separate sides of the truck.

Epsilon got up first, but quickly ducked a clumsy roundhouse kick that would've clipped her side if she had not reacted in time before she kicked the boy off his feet. Omega came up behind him and attempted to plow the Orrean boy into the ground. Dante was getting a little tired of this by the time that Omega was smashed into the truck roof. Before he disappeared in a flash of blue, that only left Epsilon to deal with, and she was far harder to hit than Omega.

"Absol, Gallade! Take care of the Honcrow and any stragglers." Dante ordered before the two Pokemon nodded, Gallade offering a playful salute before they jumped out onto the road to attack the final evolution of Murkrow.

"You are much harder to take down than I thought child." Epsilon grunted as she blocked an elbow strike with her forearm before Dante unleashed a kick strait into her stomach, knocking her off balance. Epsilon whirled around to avoid an uppercut that nearly clipped her gray masked face with a orange scarf around it.

"Isn't that a given?" Dante jibed before he flipped forwards and kicked Epsilon off the roof with his feet.

Dante grinned for a little before he looked back at the truck behind th one he was standing on, Ashura was in the middle of knocking out the driver before jumping forwards and latching onto the handles on the supply truck. Dante followed Ashura's example and slid down the back of the truck before his fist lit up in a flash of light green aura, then the doors were blown off their hinges.

"There you are!" Ashura breathed as he started unraveling the rope around Serena's waist.

Dante gave Kate a small smile as his hair turned back to a dark brown and his clothes changed to tan dark blue Jeans and a white fleece long sleeved t shirt.

"Nice to see you're fine." The brown haired boy whispered as he quickly cut the rope off of Kate's waist.

The brunette smiled back as she was helped up off the floor as the truck came to a stop. Everyone looked on curiously as there were the sound of footsteps, racing across the ground. The doors did not open at the back of the truck, so the group simply barged out.

"What are you doing here!?" A few of the crowd growled as they converged on the group in the truck.

"Looks like we're battling our way out of here." Ashura grumbled.

Dante nodded grimly, and stepped forward in front of the group, pulling out a single pokeball, the special pokeball keyed to himself, Ashura made the others step back at that.

"My turn to fight!" Dante called, launching the pokeball forwards.

"Go Alakazam!" Most of the grunts yelled.

"Unknowingly challenging another psychic." Kate whispered

Th grunts were awestruck when a blue Mew with green eyes floated in front of them, holding a notepad and a pen. The Mew gave the notepad to pretty much himself before locking eyes on the psychic Pokemon he was about to battle.

 _"A psychic battle huh? Shall I crush their mind barriers to end the fight?"_ The Mew wondered before using a powerful Future Sight that struck home a few seconds later, knocking most of the Alakazam to near fainting.

 _"You guys get the Pokemon out of here, I'll finish this farce."_ The Mew said before the rest of the group before only his human form and himself remained.

The blue Mew twirled past two Psybeams playfully before forming a Dark Pulse in its tiny paws before firing it at a radius across. The Alakazam immediately fainted at that display of power before the Mew knocked the grunts out, before finally being returned to its pokeball. Dante smiled as he walked away from the battle. Dante looked down the street that he and Ashura had chased down a truck on earlier. The street was no longer filled with people or activity, it was mostly barren, everyone had gone home for the night, and Dante should do the same.

"Let's go find where they booked the night, if they even thought ahead to do that." Dante muttered as he walked down the street. Coming to Hotel Richissime, a relatively expensive place to stay, he found his friends on the third floor in room 345 arguing over a TV station.

"I want to see the new Gallade Hero movie!" Kyle shouted.

"I want to see the final season of Gardevoir's Secret!" Kate retorted.

"I want to see the news about Orre!" Adam growled.

Dante only smiled as he silently rested his set of keys to the hotel room on the table by the door before sneaking off to his room, not wishing to pick sides in their little argument. Dante smiled slightly as he laid back on a mattress, looking at the Celine, grasping his pokeball in his hand, literally the one keyed to himself

 _"Should we go to the hall?"_ His voice wondered.

"Maybe, but why were you carrying around a notebook?" Dante wondered.

 _"Oh, this dude, I think his name was Fan-Writer111, he asked me for an inside view on the script."_ The Mew answered.

"Anything about breaking the fourth wall?" Dante wondered skeptically

 _"Not really, although I think he did break it when he said he was an author and we were part of the plot..."_ The Mew pondered

"Did he say anything more?" Dante wondered.

 _"Yeah, that he's going to try and flesh everyone's character out, he says he's put too much development on us."_ The blue Mew replied.

"Dante sits up and ponders what might happen next." Dante said as he stared at the ceiling.

 _"You said that? Crap that was supposed to be an action..."_ The Mew groaned.

Dante smiled at his opposite self as the pokeball he was in popped open to show a Blue Mew with green eyes, tapping a black and silver colored pen against his left paw in frustration as he looked at the notebook laying on the mattress. The Mew sported a concentrated frown on his face as the green eyes looked at the almost illegible writing on the white lined paper, a few paragraphs already written on it. The Mew groaned after a while and the Pen and Notepad disappeared in a flash of aura.

 _"I think Fan-Writer111 will do a better job than I could."_ The Mew admitted.

Dante smiled slightly as the fate of the fanfiction was returned to the author and not a playful and mischievous Mew. After a bit Dante looked over at the Mew and nodded, putting his right hand out to the Mew who put its small paws on that hand, a bright flash alerted them to the fact that they were leaving the room.

 _The room shined an otherworldly light, the floor a cool tan marble, pillars lining the sides of the hall, but they couldn't be called the sides, because the Hall of Origin extended across time and space, in a simple explanation, it is a lot larger than what it looks. Blue paws touched the ground, more like feet as the blue Mew known as Dante walked down the hall rather than flying. Even being in the hall before, this experience still felt surreal to him, a cool breeze wafted through the hall, a soft melodic tune radiating with it, it sounded as old as the hall itself._

 _"It's my fifth time visiting the hall." Dante muttered as he made the necklace Arceus had give him disappear in a flash of aura._

 _The necklace helped synchronize power and calm your soul, or a legendary's. Dante's mischievous green eyes looked around the hall, it was pretty much deserted, Dante was only greeted by the cold harsh breeze as he walked down towards the meeting room._

 _"What the?" Dante wondered, slightly angered._

 _He wasn't one for meetings, or sitting still for a long period of time, but damaged property that friends own is a touchy subject for him. The meeting rooms was abandoned and in horrible conditions, the normally crystal clear water that you could see different dimensions from was plauged black and violet, cracks forming around the edges where the bowl of water inserted in the ground was._

 _The walls were damaged with what looked like Pokemon attacks, some looking like they were about to fall, the benches and pedestals were overturned and some cracked, ready to fall into rubble. The windows, simple arched open spaces in the walls of the circular meeting room looked ready to fall, the tops of the arches already missing some chunks of marble._

 _"I was here only a few months ago, how could it fall into such disarray and chaos so quickly?" The Hybrid wondered_

 _The floor seemed to have the best luck out of everything, it was almost completely intact, some small scratches forming at the edges, and it no longer had its otherworldly glimmer, but it was still intact. The pedestal, or stage where Arceus would've been standing, had this been a meeting, was stained black and purple, a deep black aura radiating off of it, and it was almost completely destroyed. The aura sent shivers down Dante's spine, but he managed to figure out where this familiar aura was found._

 _"Shadow Pokémon." He hissed quietly before he finally let himself levitate off the ground to fly out of the meeting room and continue looking around the hall._

 _The hall seemed to be left alone, only the meeting room was unfortunate enough to get attacked by the mysterious force. The Mew followed along the corridors, looking along the walls, as he got further back in the hall, it's case only seemed to look worse, then he came to a tall door, maybe two times the height of Arceus herself, it's large doors opened wide, two large Pearls, Diamonds, and Opals on it. The gems were maybe two times as tall as Arceus and two times wider as well, positioned on each door in a triangle shape._

 _"The Opal must stand for Giratina, Palkia the Pearl, and Dialga the Diamond." The Mew mused._

 _Arceus had shown him this door before, but it had never been open, the smaller one next to it was the training grounds, but this one he never saw what was on the other side of this colossal door._

 ** _"The door stands for order child." Arceus' bland yet firm tone stated._**

 ** _"What do you mean?" The newly informed blue Mew wondered._**

 ** _It was his second visit to the hall, the last one had simply been the awakening of his power, this one was to get more used to the otherworldly sights that the hall had to offer. The Mew had his hide slightly cocked to the in confusion, wide green eyes staring at the Alpha Pokemon before him._**

 ** _"It is the very basis the Hall of Origin was created on, to give life an order, the legendary Pokemon guarding over their specified duties to make the world not dip into chaos." Arceus explained._**

 ** _"What happen if it did? I mean...dip into chaos?" The Mew asked curiously._**

 ** _"The door would open, it's a barrier, shielding us from the other dimensions, the gems in the doors are the only living remains of the first Dialga, Palkia, and Giritina, bound together with the soul of my oldest ancestor." The Arceus explained wisely._**

 ** _"So Spear Pillar would be open to access the hall?" The Mew persisted._**

 ** _"Yes child, if that is the name the humans gave the ruins in the middle of Mt Coronet. My Silver would be allowed access as well, because it is the highest place on Earth, it would be the closest to this dimension." Arceus replied._**

 ** _"They did. But what exactly is behind here?" Dante wondered._**

 ** _"That child, is something no one ever needed to know, nor do I know what lies behind this barrier. Only that it should never be opened." Arceus replied._**

 _"Should never have been opened." Dante mused as he looked at the bright light the door emitted._

 _Curiosity getting the best of the Mew, it flew into the door, bright light almost blinding him, making him put his paws in front of his eyes to block out what was currently making it hard to see._

 **So what did you think? was it mind blowingly awesome? I hope so, but give me constructive criticism in the reviews, and reviews might even motivate me to update faster! As always, NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

 **Fan-Writer111 out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I will say it a million times if i have to! I really don't know what to say, um...I just** **didn't** **have the drive to upload? Me being gone so long is almost** **unforgivable** **, one thing** **just** **happened** **after** **another, my life isn't easy sometimes, I swear. For an apology i will** **try** **and give out as many uploads as I can today!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo does!**

 **enjoy!**

Ashura paced back and forth in the room where the television was positioned, it wasn't much of a living room, but they opted to call the small room that anyways. The bickering for a TV show had ended after the programs would've come on, then new television shows replaced the ones that the Orrean group were hoping to see. The only thing that Ashura wondered, was when Dante was going to get back, and where he even was. That's when Ashura noticed the set of keys on the wooden table with a glass surface by the door, those keys weren't there earlier.

"So he snuck past us to avoid picking sides did he?" Ashura wondered slightly irritated.

Ashura walked down the hallway to the bedrooms, where he saw Danting laying back on a mattress on the floor, cradling his other form in his arms, both of their eyes were closed, but Ashura could tell that if they were open, they would shine a mixture of a silver and gold divine light.

"There was always that one time I copped my lunch on you" Adam laughed.

"Yeah laugh it up" Kyle groaned.

"Eheheh" Kate giggled in a high pitched girly voice.

Ashura shook their voices out of his mind, he was wondering why Dante's opposite form was out, and why Dante was cradling it in his two hands. The Mew was curled up in a ball, whip like tail wrapped around his human form's right hand it a peaceful position.

"Why are they just knocked out?" Ashura wondered.

Elsewhere on a boat to Kalos a male dressed in a black suit, with black sunglasses and blue hair, leaned on the railing on the side of the boat he was one, a pink haired individual dressed in a white long sleeved t shirt and grey pants, pink hair straightened and covering her right eye as she stared it at the landmass coming up on the horizon.

"Weren't we supposed to be in an earlier chapter?" The woman wondered.

"Did the author forget about us Jessie?" The male questioned.

"Its Jessica remember?" The woman cut harshly to the other ex-Team Rocket member.

 _The Mew flew slowly towards the divine aura that he could feel pulsing out of the door, it was making his aura go on fritz by how powerful the aura's simple presence was. The room was filled a deep navy blue, with white twinkling in the navy blue color, a single form stood behind a contraption in the middle of the room. The contraption was multiple spheres with circular lines around it, it looked similar to what Ashura had seen in Minchina, the Time-Space model, but this one shined an otherworldly light and aura._

 ** _"Why are you here?"_** _A sharp voice asked._

 _The voice was demanding an answer, but it was hard to differ the gender of the voice, the age was almost impossible to tell as a large and powerful Arceus reformed itself into a man with black and white hair, red and green eyes staring at the blue Mew, his white and gold robes trailing in the cold wind around him._

 _"I was simply curious, I was here a few months ago and the condition of the hall was in much better condition than it is in now" Dante stated nervously._

 ** _"I can tell that you have many questions, and they will be answered, I assume that the Arceus at this current time told you the basis of the hall and the door you wandered through? Tell me how the hall fares"_** _The man demanded._

 _"It's not well, the vision pool is polluted and the walls and pillars are close to hear destruction, an impossibly dark black aura covers the platform where Arceus is supposed to stand" The Mew stated nervously._

 ** _"You were not born like you are now correct? You must be one of the hybrids where a human is mixed with legendary creature DNA"_** _The an said as he walked closer to the Mew._

 _"Humans call your race Pokemon now, your species is still called Arceus though, the fabled Alpha Pokemon" I informed._

 ** _"I can see that, humans train our race in an attempt to know them better and grasp their dreams. The door has finally opened in the hall, you wish to know who I am?"_** _The man asked as he placed two fingers on the Mew's neck, his eyes glowing neon green and red._

 _"Y-yes, Arceus told me that the door would only open if chaos descends on the world." Dante explained shyly._

 ** _"I'm the first Arceus, the one that created the dimensions, my soul is binding the doors you walked through, and this is merely a projection of my soul. My actual name is Althron. You are ok to use the name of my descendant."_** _Althron stated._

 _"Her name is Alice, no one has never came into this door before, I'm simply a Mew, Arceus and human hybrid, I don't know what to do" Dante stated dejectedly._

 ** _"Train, you might not be as strong as your ancestors, but you know more about the world than they did, use the training room. The model you see before you represents the different dimensions, and how close they are to falling, the hall already has, otherwise know as Arceus' dimension, Palkia's and Dialga's is close to being polluted with darkness, the Reverse World is yet to be touched"_** _The Arceus supplied before the Mew nodded and flew out of the room._

 _The doors remained open behind him, but the Mew didn't mind, Althron waved goodbye before a white barrier formed between him and the present day Mew._

Dante jolted up from his bed, observing his other form quickly in an act of desperation to absorb as much possible power in alarm. He looked around the room, eyes darting side to side before everything he had just seen and heard sank in, and the adrenaline sank out of his system. Walking out of the room he walked into the living room to find everyone chatting to each other, exchanging embarrassing stories before Dante barged in to interrupt everyone.

"Enough chit chat" Dante informed patiently.

"Why?" Kyle wondered.

"Yeah, nothing bad is going to happen" Adam said with a smile.

The irony of the situation, Dante thought as he stepped into the middle of the room, hands balled into fists by his sides, everything was serious to him right now, but hopefully after explaining the situation he would relax into a normal joking teenager.

"Because something already _has"_ Dante stated.

"You trying to pull our leg?" Adam stated skeptically.

"Lighten up!" Kyle laughed.

"Eheheh." Kate giggled.

"What're you pulling on us?" Ashura wondered from the couch.

"The Door of Order. It opened, the meeting room is destroyed." Dante stated.

They just laughed at the poor Mew hybrid, Kate giggling endlessly in the same high pitched girly tone while Ashura just stared at the Mew hybrid with his eyebrows raised in a disbelieving expression. Serena looked contemplative. Dante just groaned and his hands lit up green as he spread the aura before using teleport in human form, forcing them out of this dimension against their will.

 _A light blue Mew with white diamonds on it with red eyes, foot long white ribbons flowing from its waist, and two single purple curved lines next to its ears appeared with a few other figures. The second of the figures was Dante in a white Mew form, green eyes lighting up with the power of a bright red supernova swimming in his eyes as well, golden stripes along his face and golden designs along his body. The third figure was a more humanoid mixture of a Heatran and Entei, it was Kyle._

 _Kyle had most of his humanoid body covered in magma rather than skin, a bright yellow crest on his forehead with silver colored metal around it, bright red eyes with a dark grey muzzle where his mouth would be, Kyle's hands were a mixture of grey claw with magma on them and shaggy dark red fur with magma on it the boy was covered in magma robes with dark grey igneous rock mixed in it as well, his feet metal claws with dark grey rock on it as he looked along the hall._

 _Adam looked around, his body was black with black wings, yellow mixed in with dark grey stripes on his humanoid form, red eyes staring about, his hands were black and grey claws, and his feet the same while his attire was black and yellow and grey robes. Clemont stood next to Bonnie, he was wearing light blue and black robes, yellow and red eyes exerting power while his black and light blue skin was hid under robes, black and light blue hands, along with light blue and black feet stood beneath black and white pants._

 _Serena stood to the left of Clemont, a light blue dress along with pink designs, light gray leggings beneath it with dark black and light pink on that, she hat short light pink and royal blue hair, dark blue and Crimson red irises, black X crossed pupils, for eyes staring out at the hall, her light grey skin showed that she was a hybrid. Serena's hands were the same except a change in color, most likely due to a fact that a Diancie's were relatively similar to a humans, her feet were dressed in black tap shoes. Bonnie stood to Clemont's right snickering in a mischievous manner like part of her hybrid's species would do._

 _Bonnie had light blue and black eyes, light orange and yellow skin with a small yellow dress, light blue and orange hands and feet, yellow and orange jagged wings sticking out of her back, she stood in orange tap shoes. Ashura grinned from where he stood from where he was next to Dante, he was relatively used to his part Giratina form thanks to their training, but a mixture of all three and his human form was new._

 _He stood in black and gold aura robes, red cuffs at the end of his sleeves, scarlet red eyes staring out at the hall. Ashura had a mixture of Giratina and Lugia wings, although the Lugia wings seemed to reign dominant, dark red flaps of feather like regular Lugia's royal blue covered vertically down his wings while gold rings formed around his wrists and ankles, a mischievous smirk was plastered on his face._

 _You guys fans of your humanoid forms? The hall transforms you into a form that can stand on two feet, Mew's can already do that. The white Mew that was apparently Dante explained as he started floating down the hall to the meeting room._

 _"Not bad" Ashura grumbled._

 _"I don't think the form has a fashion sense." Serena said disappointed._

 _"I look awesome!" Kyle cheered._

 _"I think I look fine" Adam agreed._

 _"I look adorable!" Bonnie squealed._

 _"An interesting turn of events" Clemont observed._

 _"I look so cute!" The playful light blue mew, or Kate giggled_

 _Dante didn't comment on his new form, he was apparently used to it after a while. Everyone smiled at the architecture at the Hall of Origin, but when they got to the meeting room, everyone had their smile wiped off their face. Dante floated over to the small pedestal where he used to stand for the older meetings, watching one in awe as the older_ _legendaries_ _debated._

 _"I told you, Cipher, Dim Sun, and Team Plasma have plagued what the very thing the hall stands for, order" Dante stated._

 _"The Doors of Order are open?" Kyle pondered as he looked at the rubble of Arceus' platform of pedestal._

 _"Yeah, inside the doors is Althron, the original Arceus' soul projection, and a time space model that shows the fall of dimensions" Dante explained._

 _"You went inside the doors!?" Kate shouted._

 _"I was curious, I think the author made me do it..." The white Mew wondered._

 _Kate's eye twitched._

 _"Never mind that, what can we do to avoid any more destruction?" Adam wondered._

 _"I'm going to the training room" Dante stated._

 _"You remember what the legendaries told us about that place!" Kyle shouted out in alarm with a deathly pale Adam petrified with terror._

 ** _"My dad told me about this room" A eight year old girl with dark blue hair said as she tapped a marble door with her pointer finger on her right hand. The girl wore a dark blue dress with silver lines on it, light blue leggings and dark blue tap shoes as well, her red eyes staring at the door with the certain door with a sense of fear._**

 ** _"What did he say about it? It can't be worse than that one" Dante said in blue Mew firm, gesturing at the Door of Order._**

 ** _"No, it's not imperative to the order of the Hall of Origin, it's the training room" The human Dialga said blandly._**

 ** _"Way to be anticlimactic Diamond" Dante chuckled, sweat dropping._**

 ** _The girl giggled and played with a lock of her hair with a remorseful smile at making her friend worry so much over a simple tale that her dad had told her. Diamond was only eight years old while her dad was 300, due to only recently being allowed to have a child due to a change in how many different timelines the Celebi have to change._**

 ** _"How bad can it be?" Dante wondered._**

 ** _"My dad said it was worse than his fights against Palkia and Giratina combined, he said that the place through this door was brutal and would have to be insane to go in there" The girl explained._**

 ** _"Maybe someday I'll try it, I fit the bill, you always said I was insane" Dante chuckled._**

 _I still need to get stronger, that might be the only way. Dante insisted as he flew out of the meeting room, hearing Kate chastise Kyle for rolling on the ground laughing about what might happen to the poor white Mew. The door was much smaller than the one of Order, and it was bonded with three red gems, which looked like the ones in the Lake Trio's heads._

 _"Bound by Knowledge, Willpower, and Emotions, that's why this training room has been warped into your worst nightmare, for each and every individual it is different" Dante mused as he put his two paws on the door._

 _The door shimmered slightly, the three red gems shining brighter before the door moved upwards into the wall before it left a open arched hole in the wall, a midnight black color was all one could see at the moment, a dark violet colored mist seeping out of the room. The Mew cautiously flew inside the door, knowing that his friends might follow inside to watch him, and hopefully only help as spectators because he needed to know his limits before he fought alongside others._

 ** _"You wish to test yourself little Mew?"_** _A soft voice asked as a spirit like Uxie appeared along with Azelf and Mesprit._

 ** _"We made this room, we bind it to whoever uses it at any time, turning the room to an ever changing nightmare to whatever challenges the user at the time"_** _Mesprit stated._

 ** _"You wish to test your Knowledge, you Emotions, your Willpower, young one? An admirable feat that you choose to come in here on your own accord, the others were dared to come in here. Remember, no hero can ever be fearless"_** _Azelf stated wisely._

 _With that the spirits levitated out of sight, an ominous tune filled the area as it darkened to a dark purple and black, dark violet mist covering the ground as golden and light Greg ruins sprouted out of the ground, metal rings with large black spike or gems on them appeared, some rotating around circular platforms, black metal gates, some designed with spikes on the top of them acted like railings on some areas, while on others they were obstacles to dodge, then there were lovely bottomless pits. A dark voice hissed around the area, malice dripping in its voice. (got this idea from Donkey Kong Returns Kong Stage)_

 ** _"I'm you, give in, everyone has to let out their anger, become a Shadow Type"_** _The voice hissed._

 _Dante simply shook that voice out of his head as he flew around the spikes and safeguarded around some black electrical blast, failing to dodge one gate where he knocked his back, creating even more pressure on his mind from the voice, but he wouldn't give in to it. The black crystals that the white Mew dodged gleamed with darkness, the area around them giving off an evil aura before volleys of dark pure black aura smashed the white Mew into a ruin, dark midnight black shackles of aura clamped around the white Mew's paws and feet, a black and deep red shimmer appeared in the air in front of him before a midnight black Mew with dark red eyes and dark red marks on its back and chest, along with small claws on its hands and feet. The Mew opened up its mouth to speak, just for the effect of showing its small dark grey needle sharp fangs._

 _"W-who are you!?" The white Mew demanded._

 **Oh my gosh quotation marks are such a pain! I hope you like this chapter, reviews keep me motivated! I thought that a little fourth wall breaking would be funny,** **hopefully** **you find it amusing. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Constructive criticism is welcome, tell me any spelling or** **grammar** **errors you find!**

 **until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Second chapter today! Hopefully this is enough of an apology but I'm going to post more than just this today! If i lost some people from my** **absence** **then that's all on me, but for those of you that stuck around, thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't** **own** **Pokemon** **!** ** _Nintendo does!_**

 ** _"Don't you get it? I am you, I'm your Shadow Type abilities in a Pokémon form, and I would be what you look like if you were to fall into being a Shadow Pokémon"_** _The Mew hissed as it placed its small clawed hands on the white Mew's shoulders._

 _"What happened to turn you into this?" Dante wondered._

 ** _"You chose, you chose your anger to save Kate, you were cornered, Cipher was going to hurt her, your friends were busy, it happens soon"_** _The Mew stated in a far off look._

 _"What happens to her? What happens to Kate? Will my training allow me to control the Shadow Type?" Dante wondered._

 ** _"Well, I'm supposed to be playing this dark and creepy villain role, and we're in this dark and creepy area, and I have this possessed voice and all but...change of plans, the author told me I can help you for the sake of having a better climax for the plot, don't want me taking up the spotlight."_** _The Mew chuckled._

 _"Congrats on breaking the fourth wall." The white Mew stated dryly._

 ** _"Yes, this training will allow you to control this type, and better aura control, and tell Kate, for both of us, how much she means to us."_** _The Mew said, adding a wink at the end before getting into a combat stance._

 _"Sure, I'll tell her, but now, let the battle begin!" Dante replied._

 ** _"What are you a Pokémon League referee now?"_** _The black Mew asked with a chuckle as he formed an Aura Sphere similar to his coloring and shot it out, but it was resisted by a hastily thrown Light Screen._

 _"No, I just wanted to announce or duel" The white Mew drawled ad he created a water pulse in his right hand, and a sloppy fire punch in his left, going for melee with his left before launching a faraway water pulse which the second was shattered with an Ice Punch before a Shadow Rush rammed the white Mew into a wall of one of the ruins._

 ** _"Prepare to fall to my power!"_** _The midnight black Mew said with a grin_

 _"Recover!" Dante shouted in his white Mew form._

 ** _"I hate that move"_** _Shadow-Dante, or Dark-Dante grumbled._

 _"Giga Impact!" Dante shouted._

 _A purple and yellow blue of aura smashed into the black Mew, we'll just stick with calling him that. The black Mew recoiled at the attack before swinging an Aqua Tail into Dante's side, and after it was it, an Iron Tail hit him in the side, it was clear that he had hit a Substitute. An Ice Beam hit the black Mew in the back before the Mew behind him shimmered as he was knocked into the sky, the white Mew was using Double Team._

 _"My turn to try it Dante!" An aggravated voice called._

 ** _"That's it for today I guess, that's Kyle right?"_** _The dark Mew questioned before he faded away with a wave._

 _"Yeah, better get going." Dante replied before the Mew faded and he flew out of the door._

 _The others spent their time in the training room as well, only Ashura managed to stay in there as long as Dante did, but his were probably full of fears, while Dante's was more of a warning and conversation than a test. It was late that night, and the white Mew sat on the marble floor of the hall, looking out an arched window to see Mt Silver. Dante sighed before he looked down at his paws, remembering what he had heard earlier._

 _"It'll happen soon, I'll be forced to save her, from Cipher" Dante muttered._

 _"Are you okay?" Kate's voice rang as a light blue Mew floated over next to him._

 _"Nothing really, I'm just thinking about what I saw in my training" Dante explained_

 _"What did you see?" She wondered as she sat down next to him and leaned into him._

 _"I saw myself, I saw myself as a Shadow Pokémon, the only type I've been unable to master, I get turned into that by my anger, I try to protect you, and he didn't want to tell me the outcome, I assume I failed." The Mew rasped._

 _"What else? I'm a girl I can tell when you're lying!" She giggled with a playful punch to his shoulder._

 _"He told me to tell you, how much you mean...to u-us." The white Mew uttered shyly._

 _Then there was complete and utter silence other than the age old melody that could be constantly heard in the Hall of Origin. Then there was a few giggles from the person next to him, which eventually cracked, and turned into soft sobs as two Mew arms wrapped around the white Mew's neck, causing him to look up into a crying light blue Mew's crimson red eyes._

 _"I-I'm sorry if I made you cry" Dante apologized._

 _"Oh you...you, dense idiot, you dense idiot. You do not know how long I've wanted to hear that!" The light blue Mew cried._

 _"Y-you like me?" The white Mew stuttered._

 _There was a small sniffle and a muffled "yes" as the light blue Mew shoved her head into the crook of the white Mew's neck, pulling herself closer to the still shocked hybrid. From the training room where the dark Mew could see the two, he smiled, before retreating back into training room's confines, dark red eyes fool of determination, a mischievous smirk playing about his muzzle._

 ** _"So you told her for us, didn't expect you to get up the courage so quickly little Mew"_** _The dark Mew chuckled, nearly blood red eyes, or simply dark red eyes dwindling with a small bit of delight._

 _Dante was having an emotional breakdown, or was just simply utterly unbelievably confused. It was hard to tell whether the Mew crying into his shoulder was happy or sad, it confused him before she finally pulled away, eyes glistening with tears of supposedly joy._

 _"You probably shouldn't kiss me right now, I have dry lips from anticipation" Dante muttered._

 _"What makes you think you have the pleasure of kissing me yet?" The light blue mew asked, hands on her hips in a telling off look._

 _Dante merely grinned in reply at the light blue Mew, it was an attempt at humor anyway, he highly doubted going that far in the first half an hour would be good for this relationship or whatever? Eventually the two Mew decided to go to sleep, the group would spend a few more days in the hall before they would spend a few weeks in Kalos to relax, Orre would be their massive training session and preparation._

 _"So we're going home soon?" Kyle questioned the next morning._

 _"Yeah, but we have a small vacation in Kalos before we go" Dante agreed._

 _"I'll finally get to explore Orre" Ashura praised._

 _You guys need permission to go there, Orre is known to be a notoriously brutal region. The professors and champions need to give you permission. Adam stated from leaning against a pillar._

 _"I'll ask Oak, but that requires me going to Kanto" Ashura muttered._

 _"I think he's still in Kalos because of the tourney, he might be visiting Sycamore" Clemont stated._

 _"So back to Lumiose tomorrow" Dante said before materializing into a human form._

 _His hair was still dark brown, his eyes dark green with the power of a supernova in them, his skin a cream color, he was wearing a dark blue and grey pants, long sleeved t-shirt, and a grey back pack, his feet had grey and black boots on them, a dark grey pokeball belt materialized around his waist. A navy blue jacket with white and silver clips on it, along with a small cape like feature was strung over his shirt, a pokeball symbol with four silver rings rotating around it was on his left shoulder._

 _"You want to tell stories to pass time? I don't know much about you guys" Ashura questioned._

 _"We don't know too much new about you either" Adam drawled._

 _"How about I tell you about my Aggron?" Dante questioned._

 ** _"Cliffside Crumble Canyon. Fitting name" An eleven year old Dante remarked._**

 ** _He was dressed in a black short sleeved t shirt, a dark blue cloak with no hood, black and silver coloring a on it, a royal blue and white machine on his left arm. A Silver visor covered his green eyes, below his nose was still visible as he stalked forwards through the valley, his dark blue boots hitting the ground._**

 ** _"Return trip from Almia and Krane sends me out on research" The boy grumbled._**

 ** _Next to him a one year old Absol trotted, not much taller or larger than what she was a year ago, she could still pass for a newborn, a Flygon flew behind him. The boy had returned from Almia a few days ago, and he had chosen to take that time to relax, and Krane demolished that hope by sending him out on a research mission. The boy held a grapple in his left hand weakly, his PDA was clipped to the dark black belt around his waist._**

 ** _"Anything Absol? The cliffside doesn't look all too stable" Dante questioned as he threw is grapple with his right hand up to a boulder in the canyon wall._**

 ** _"Ab-Absol" The Pokémon replied with a toss of her head._**

 ** _"Nothing impressive poking out? Yet there's a chance of a rockslide?" Dante wondered Absol's response as he climbed up the cliff without the need for a harness. His Flygon swerved to fly behind him if the boy was to fall. Pulling out a small pick axe he rested his left hand on the wall of Rick and began to chip away at it with the tool._**

 ** _"This looks like a Shell Fossil" The boy mused as he pulled out a chunk of rock from the cliff and inspected it before putting it into his backpack._**

 ** _"Sol" His Absol stated._**

 ** _"A_** ** _rock slide_** ** _, larger chance now?" Dante wondered._**

 ** _The Absol nodded as he put a orange round gem into his bag, it was an Old Amber. Dante swayed a little as a few rocks came tumbling down from a cliff, and that was his warning as he made his way back down the cliff, seeing only an old house as the only thing left in this valley he decided it was his job to evacuate the Pokémon._**

 ** _"There have to be Pokémon living in these caves, Absol warn anyone outside the caves, leave the caves to Flygon and I" Dante stated as he rushed towards the caves with Flygon following him._**

 ** _The caves were dark and unlit, but the blue shine of the inhabitants in the caves eyes was a good enough source of light for them. A horde of Aron lived in the cave, their blue eyes shimmering as they looked around for more ore to eat._**

 ** _"Aron?" One asked as a low rumble disturbed their actions._**

 ** _"Ar-Aron!" Another yelled alarmed as they started stampeding out of the cave, only one remained, and it was hurt and terrified, it would move from where it sat._**

 ** _"You have to get out of here" Dante pleaded._**

 ** _"Aroon Ar!" It barked back defiantly._**

 ** _"Flygon go on ahead, I'll try and get this little one out!" Dante shouted._**

 ** _Flygon got a shocked expression and recoiled back before finally nodding and flying towards the exit. Dante stayed back and put his hands on Aron's head, petting it slowly as it continued to resist leaving its home._**

 ** _"Please, I need to get you out of here" Dante pleaded as rocks started falling in the cave._**

 ** _"Ar-Ron!" The steel type barked back defiantly._**

 ** _The boy adopted a sad look and sighed, tensing his body there was a small glow from behind his visor as the cave began to collapse. The Aaron looked around shocked, worried that its home would collapse like this, then a light blue and green dome formed around the two. The dome blocked the rocks that were falling down on them, but it was doing nothing to help the Aron's shock._**

 ** _"P-please, I can't hold Protect this long, you need to get out!" Dante grumbled as a few cracks formed in the dome around them._**

 ** _"Ar?" The Pokémon asked as it tilted its head to the left._**

 ** _"I know I shouldn't be able to do this since I'm human! That can wait till later, I need you to get out of here!" Dante called as his protective come faltered and began to shatter._**

 ** _The Aron finally listened and dashed for the exit as there was a small whimper of effort and then a loud crash behind him. The Aron made it outside to see the rest of his clan, but the boy was yet to be seen until there was a large blast of power, then the rocks at the front of the cave levitated out of the way with a light blue aura, the eleven year old boy followed, looking around exhausted at the destroyed canyon. After that the Aron got set on breaking all of the boulders o clean up the valley, Dante assumed that they took it like it was their responsibility._**

 ** _"What is it?" Dante wondered as he went to go._**

 ** _The lone Aron that he had saved was butting its head against his right pants leg, looking up at the boy expectantly as it yapped its name repeatedly. The boy looked on confused for a while before he smiled at the small steel type, he pulled out a pokeball and kneeled down with it, holding it low enough so the Aron could push its head against it. The Aron butted its head against the ball and the pokeball shook a few times before dinging._**

 ** _"I guess this research mission was so bad" The boy muttered as an old man came out of the rundown house to watch the boy walk away._**

 ** _"So someone saved our valley" He muttered._**

 _"Impressive" Clemont admitted._

 _"Yeah, not bad, but what about your Flygon, you got it as a Trapinch right?" Ashura questioned._

 _"I'll tell you this story before you tell me how you met Silver Seitos, or Daniel Ketchum" Dante said with a smirk._

 _"Agreed" Ashura breathed with a challenging grin._

 ** _The brown haired boy in the cloak and other grey, black and blue attire he had gotten, which he dubbed his Orre outfit just for the fun of naming it, walked across one of the regular plateaus in Orre, not bothering to look up the name of it, he simply knew it was outside of Phenac._**

 ** _"Well Shadoneon, our journey has finally begun" Dante sighed as he looked up at the blazing sun._**

 ** _"Shaddddd" The ghost type walking next to him muttered._**

 ** _"I know I've said it like twenty times, it's just unbelievable, I always thought I'd be left scavenging the streets, starving to death" Dante muttered._**

 ** _"Shad-on?" The Eeveelution wondered._**

 ** _"I'm an orphan, I don't know what my family is, or was if they aren't still here" The boy replied._**

 ** _The ghost type nodded, his luminous yellow cow skull on its head disappearing as his purple eyes looked across the plain in wonder. The plain was mostly deserted, it could be a plateau if you were going to classify it as that, the only grass was dead and yellow, there were no oasis's around here either. Just as they were passing a few holes in the ground, yellow dead grass around them, a small orangish red figure interrupted them._**

 ** _"Trap!" It chimed._**

 ** _"That's a Trapinch, it'll be our first wild capture!" Dante cheered happily._**

 ** _Shadoneon gave him a bored 'are you an idiot?' look as the trainer talked about it being the first capture he ever made and how it would be the best thing that's ever going to happen, before he saw the look Shadoneon was giving him._**

 ** _"Ok, you count, you're my first Pokemon! I just counted you as a starter and those aren't normally captured by trainers! I get it, I made a mistake!" The boy admitted._**

 ** _"Shadoneon!" The Pokemon scolded._**

 ** _"Right, I captured you after we dug out the pokeball the trainer you were abandoned from and destroyed it before managing to buy my own Luxury Ball with all of my savings that I got from helping others!" The trainer groaned._**

 ** _"Trap-Inch!" The orange Pokemon shouted as it shot out a String Shot._**

 ** _"Dodge it then ram forwards with Skull Bash!" Dante called._**

 ** _Shadoneone nodded, doing a quick slide to the right before charging forwards with his materializing cow skull on his head. The Skull Bash hit home, knocking the ground type backwards before looking back at his trainer for directions, before Dante could give out another order, the Trapinch dug into the ground for safety._**

 ** _"Iron Tail, slam it on the ground!" Dante roared._**

 ** _Shadoneon's harpoon like tail lit up a metallic color, light refracting off of it like glass, giving it a metallic sheen before it slammed into the ground, two feet away from the hole that Trapinch dug, causing the ground to move out of the way, exposing Trapinch as it was forced out of the ground._**

 ** _"Shadow Claw!" Dante called._**

 ** _Shadoneon's front paws lit up with aura forming two Shadow like claws, dark purple in color as they slashed across Trapinch's body before it was knocked out. A pokeball smashed into Trapinch's body. The ball wiggled once, then twice, then three times before it clicked. Dante picked up the pokeball and grinned._**

 ** _"Our first wild capture, we have a new friend" Dante stated._**

 ** _Shadoneon gave him the look._**

 ** _"Ok fine, second, but I said our!" Dante whined._**

 ** _Shadoneon merely smirked at the trainer before they set on their way once again._**

 _"You want to hear my tale right?" Ashura wondered, making everyone take their attention off of the trainer that had just been talking._

 _"Yeah, I know you met him a little while after me, but I don't know when" Dante agreed._

 ** _"Well, that boy said Mt Silver, but we have to train first" Ashura remarked as he walked through Ilex Forest._**

 ** _He took a stop for a meal and let everyone he had out of their pokeball so, which wasn't many, he had Gengar, Squirtle, Charizard, Pidgeot, Butterfree, Lapras, and Gengar, but that was it. Gengar was matched up against Pidgeot in an attempt to hit a fast moving opponent in the if, he wanted to be ready to show his old friends that he would be stronger than them._**

 ** _"Ice Punch!" Ashura called._**

 ** _Gengar's right fist lit up an icy blue aura as it raced for Pidheot, but it never hit as Pidgeot twisted out of the way to void the attack before it retaliate with a weak Wing Attack. Ashura grinned as Gengar started becoming more skillful with his Ice Punched, timing them with Pidgeot's flight pattern._**

 ** _"That's not a half bad Pidgeot you have there kid" A cold voice remarked._**

 ** _All of the Pokémon stopped their actions and turned around in aggressive stances, getting ready to fight if needed. The only thing that they were going to fight was a strong looking Typhlosion, but next to it stood a man with dark red hair and cold icy blue eyes, dressed in a black jacket and grey pants, a confident smirk rested on his face as the Typhlosion next to him looked on obediently._**

 ** _"Who are you!?" Ashura, still known as Ash at the moment demanded._**

 ** _"Call me Silver kid, Silver Seitos, the Jhoto champion, Lance is back in Kanto" The man said nonchalantly._**

 ** _"You're the Jhoto champion, tough title" Ashura admitted._**

 ** _"Yeah, but my real name is Daniel, and I haven't been as good with the requirements and responsibilities I've fled from with that name" The man sighed._**

 ** _"What's wrong?" Ashura wondered._**

 ** _"My full name is Daniel Silver Seitos, but I used my wife's last name Ketchum, so I'd be Daniel Ketchum" The man explained._**

 ** _"So you took an alias to hide?" Ashura pondered._**

 ** _"Not hide, I just didn't feel that I achieved enough. I wanted to chase my dream and I made a horrible choice by leaving Delia and my son" The man admitted._**

 ** _The irony of the situation as not escaping Ashura, or still known as Ash. Ashura, if he wasn't holding back would be grinning like a child on their first day as a trainer, chuckling as well due to the irony. Ashura kept a cold and calm exterior expression, showing nothing out of the ordinary to his supposable father._**

 ** _"My son's name was Ash, Silver Ketchum, he's probably forgotten about me" His voice cracked at the end._**

 ** _"The irony of this situation, hello dad" Ashura muttered the beginning, but said the rest out loud with a smirk._**

 ** _"You're Ash? What are you doing all the way out here?" Silver asked in wonder._**

 ** _"I wasn't doing well in the leagues, after six years I only made it to the finals, they expected me to win earlier, and all the end of the world catastrophes I've dragged them into to stop. They wanted me out of their lives" Ashura stated grimly._**

 ** _"Looks like you inherited my luck, and being a trouble magnet" Silver chuckled._**

 ** _Ashura smiled at that before returning the Pokemon he had out to their pokeball so, Pikachu combing up to his shoulder before they both looked at Ashura's dad curiously, hoping to learn more about why he was out here, and why he wasn't back home with Delia._**

 ** _"They wanted you out of their lives? How about I set you up with a clean slate so you can prove them wrong? Ashura Silver?" Silver questioned grinning._**

 ** _"Ok Silver Seitos" Ashura agreed with a gold smirk._**

 ** _"Let Ashura Silver be known as the kid who trumped Ash Ketchum, and is the best trainer there is" Silver called._**

 ** _With that they both walked opposite ways, Ashura set up with his new identity, a constant reminder of his father._**

 **Another one down, well onto the next chapter I'll post today. I hope you liked the backstory i gave Dante and Ashura, review if you'd like to, it motivates me. NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

 **Fan-Writer111 out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello once more! Welcome to chapter 15! I don't really have much to say, so let's get right to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** **Pokemon** **. Nintendo does!**

 _"Wow time flies!" Adam chuckled._

 _It was already midnight when they finished exchanging stories, tomorrow they'd have a week's vacation in Kalos before setting off to Orre for the true training and preparation for the battle ahead to start. Everyone went to bed, Dante and Kate pondering over what had happened last night while Ashura dreamed about Orre, and how Dante had explained it in his stories._

 _"Wake up sleepyheads!" Kyle roared._

 _A rude awakening, and for that Kyle got a punch in the gut by an irritated Kate for being waken up in that manner. They all walked down to the end of the hall before there was a bright flash of aura, and they disappeared._

They woke up on the couch, everyone back in their normal attire, except for Dante, who kept the attire he had transformed into when he turned into human form in the Hall of Origin. Ashura groaned as he woke up with scarlet red eyes blazing, but his and everyone's bodies looked normal, no impossible skin tones or hair colors. Ashura still had his red eyes and rain black hair, but instead of aura guardian robes he had a black long sleeved t short and grey pants, black she's as well as he fitted a grey Pokémon league hat onto his head for old times' sake, even though those old times pained him greatly.

"We've got a week of vacation soldiers, what's our first course of action!?" Kyle roared.

"Relaxation sir" The group chimed playfully.

"I heard relaxation right!?" Kyle asked like a general.

"Sir! Yes sir!" The group called out in unison.

Kyle grinned at that before they all chose to head separate ways. Kyle, Adam, Clemont, and Bonnie went to raid chops, Setena dragged Ashura to the nearest cafe, claiming that they needed to have a meal since they had been in the hall for over two days. Dante left crying pleas of mercy and asking for help as Kate dragged him to the high end boutique.

"I already feel bad for his Platinum trainer card." Adam snickered.

"Platinum?" Clemont wondered.

"Oh, right, trainer cards are ranked through how many wins and how high you are in the global ranking system, it shows your rank and has all of your dining recorded on it if you don't want to carry around cash" Kyle explained.

"It goes bronze, silver, gold, platinum, but in between those are ranks one through three for each level of your card" Adam stated.

As that group explained the concept of trainer cards, Dante was busy trying to determine the fate of his trainer card, although he was sure that Kate wouldn't spend every single dollar on that card, he didn't know how much she _would_ spend _._ Boutique in Lumiose was one of the most expensive ones in the region, and Dante knew very well that Kate loved fashion. The boutique had three floors, the first for girls, second for boys, and the third was just random accessories for both, and what the luck that Dante was using his current attire because he was sure he would be noticed.

"Is that?" One person asked.

"I think it is..." another whispered.

"It's the backup leader of the Kalos Elite Four!" A final shopper squealed.

Yep, you heard right. Just how Ashura had taken on his father and Lance in the last few years, Dante had taken a side trip to Kalos to see where Ashura had most recently traveled, and to see what it was all about. Dante had managed to battle the 19 year old Alain, the Mega Evolution battler in the finals, and had barely came out with a win against his only known Pokemon, Mega Charizard X.

Dante, overjoyed with winning the league, had turned to the Kalos Elite Four Challenge and battled his way through in the order of Malva, Wikstrom, Drasna, and finally the poetic water elite Siebold. Each of the elite battles had been tough, and coming through with narrow wins at the time thirteen year old boy had healed his Pokemon before each and every battle. Dante had reached Diantha, the masterful actress and Kalos Pokemon League Champion, she had used varied types in the battle, just like the brown haired boy had.

The final battle had been Mega Gardevoir vs Shadoneon, and Gardevoir had come out on top, Diantha had shut down every tactic the boy knew, he didn't have a Mega a Ring or a Mega Stone, he didn't have the kind of power to combat Mega Gardevoir and her tactical trainer's mind, so he had accepted defeat. Defeat had turned into an offer, to be a replacement for one of the Elite Four members at any time one of them was sick or injured, and with that offer everyone had stated that he was the Elite Four Leader, much to his embarrassment because the Elite a Four Challenge of this reason doesn't have a select order to battle them in. They had seen the final battle against Diantha, and Diantha told him that was the reason why they viewed him as the leader, for how strong he was.

 _"But I didn't beat you, how could I be strong enough to be a leader?" The thirteen year old boy had asked._

 _"I have much more experience than you child, many have tried against champions, and not many have succeeded, no one your age, except Red, you did your best" Diantha had wisely replied._

The match had been televised a few days later, and when he had watched the battle, he understood what Diantha had tried to explain, he had gone so far, and he should take that as an achievement in itself, not that he couldn't push her to the wire. The match ever made it to the other regions, but Dante had recorded it onto his PDA to show it to his friends back in Orre, and Sycamore was told to keep quiet about Shadoneon.

"How do I look?" Kate questioned.

She had come out of the dressing room to see a rather bored Dante staring at the ceiling, but her voice managed to catch his attention. Kate was wearing a white sun hat with a dark blue ribbon wrapped around it, it ended in a small bow with a little more of the ribbon stringing off of it. She wore a light blue long sleeved t shirt, along with grey yoga pants, to top it all figured she wore grey and white sneakers.

"This is going to kill my wallet" Dante grumbled as he took one last look at his trainer card, wishing it good luck.

Apparently Kate knew a thing or two about looking at the seventy percent off sign above the clothing racks she had been looking at, and the boy was not doomed to being dragged around the boutique forever.

"My trainer card lived" Dante whispered in wonder.

After the deadly shopping trip Dante stopped at the Pokemon center to switch out a few Pokemon, and was quite hesitant when he asked for Krane to send over Gardevoir. The Pokemart came next, so Hyper Potions and revives along with a few Full Heals and they were all set to go. Dante saw no need for Max Potions or Full restores, if you were careful enough with a good supply of Hyper Potions and Full Heals you wouldn't need those over expensive healing and status curing items.

"What next?" Kate questioned asks curiously as she tugged on the light grey one strapped backpack she had gotten to just sling over her neck.

I'd like to go to the Pokemon Summer camp coming up in two days, that'll be one day over our relaxation time, but at the same time it gets you moving so in a sense it is work. Dante replied as he walked down the street with Kate to Professor Sycamore's Lab.

"We'll wait here for the others" Kate clarified with a nod from her friend.

Ashura was having a much more enjoyable time now than he thought, he had assumed that Serena was going to drag him to come fancy restraint, but no, it was a simple cafe for having a nice meal for lunch, it gave them time to iron out a few things that had happened since he left the day Ashura's old friends turned on him.

"I was scared and I thought you would hate me after I left without you guys" Ashura admitted.

"I'll never hate you Ash" Serena said softly.

"I guess I owe Lucario an extra spar session, or me getting pummeled" Ashura grumbled at the bet he made with Lucario.

"You thought we'd be angry with you? Why Ash-Ashura you were always supposed to be the optimist" Serena giggled, getting used to Ashura's new name.

"Yeah, I guess I was being a little negative the day I made that bet" Ashura agreed as they finished their lunch.

There wasn't much left to do after telling each other their stories and ironing out dome problems, so they paid the bill and left, heading for Professor Sycamore's lab, where they found Adam, Kyle, Clemont, and Bonnie empty handed.

"Seriously, like twenty stores and you tell me you only window shopping!?" Kate giggled.

"We've got some tight budgets with these two!" Adam accused, pointing at the gym leader and his younger sister.

Then they all started laughing at that small argument before Ashura and Serena joined them with visiting Professor Sycamore. The lab was spacious and much less futuristic when you walked inside, it could almost pass for a library before you walk into the back rooms and see all of the technology there. Then there was another group of people along with Professor Sycamore, Professor Oak, and one other. The joy of the traitors managing to track Ashura down, maybe more like laying down a map of the regions and throwing darts. Which is probably what they did.

"You said Ash was going to be here!" May whined.

"I didn't say anything of the sort!" Professor Oak retaliated.

"You knew where he was all along!" Delia shouted at a red haired man.

Apparently Ashura's father Silver had chosen to take a trip to Kalos to visit his son, but was reintroduced to his wife and then he met the traitors, oh what a joy that meeting was...

"After what you did to him Delia he deserved his privacy!" Silver retorted.

"Oh I'm feeling the love" Ashura drawled.

"Oh really Daniel!? I'm his mother!" Delia shouted.

The Orrean group and Ashura's friends had enough of watching this and decided, although it would develop into a shouting match, that they would indulge the traitors with Ashura's presence and he would talk to them.

"Can we at least use indoor voice?" Ashura grinned as he walked into the room with the others.

"Ash!" Misty squealed.

Apparently they were incapable of learning Ashura's new name and the concept of indoor voices. Everyone looked over at the scarlet red eyed boy with large smiles on their faces, delight shining in their eyes before they noticed his unhumored smirk and cold narrowed scarlet red eyes, they opened up and shined with a kind of happiness as they rested on his father.

"Hi dad, ya miss me so much that you had to track me down?" Ashura accused humorously.

"Guess so" Silver said with a smirk.

"So these are your friends" Professor Sycamore remarked.

"Yes" Ashura stated.

Then professor Sycamore got sight of Dante, and even without Shadoneon he was noticeable enough with his current attire for Professir Sycamore to recognize him as the youngest challenged to battle against Diantha.

"It's you! The Elite Four Leader!" Sycamore shouted.

"Ugh, I could go without the title, just call me Dante" The boy said sweat dropping.

"So Red was right, you did have an Orrean traveling with you" Silver mused.

Then came the pleas of forgiveness that everyone but the traitors knew should be ignored until they stopped, Delia stepped forwards, going forwards to hug her don after not seeing him for so long, she missed the pained expression on his face before a small burst of aura radiating from his body, nothing harmful, formed out in large blasts of wind made her skid backwards.

"Ash?" Delia wondered, worried.

"Don't touch me mother, you made an irreparable mistake, follow me all you want, which reminds me, Oak, I need permission for Orre" Ashura said as he looked over at Professor Oak.

"I would like to Ash, but you're not ready, I don't think you're strong enough" Oak said with genuine worry in his voice.

"We got a backup plan right Dante?" Ashura said with a smirk.

"Right" Dante replied as he took out his silver colored PDA and a video screen popped up on the rectangular interface, not bothering to make it into a hologram he chose to only talk to it like this.

 _"What is it Dante?"_ A dark brown haired man with glasses questioned.

"My friends and I are going to drop by Orre in like a week or so, they need permission, Orrean natives don't so my friends are good, but Ashura's?" They need permission. Can you get them over Krane?" Dante replied.

 _"Ah yes, the Six Regional Barrier, an annoying complication that is. I can give them authentication. They'll be with you for the first week of course? You'll need to give them a rundown of the rules there"_ Krane stated.

"Ashura has his Shadow Hydreigon, he'll be fine in terms of firepower, and I'll give them a rundown of the rules once we're in Gateon Port" Dante replied.

"It's Ashura Silver, or Ash Ketchum, Clemont and Bonnie Miare, and Serena Yvonne" Ashura relayed.

 _"There, you should get a notice in your emails and pokedexs"_ Krane informed.

"Thanks" Dante replied before he closed the video conversation to find all of the traitor's eyes and Delia's on him, narrowed annoyed gazes more like, frustrated that he didn't get them over as well.

"What?" He questioned, playing innocent.

"Why didn't you tell him to bring us over!?" Dawn accused.

"You hurt my friend" He stated calmly, although his eyes flashed dark red in irritation

"How about a battle, the best of us against the best of your group? A tag battle?" Delia asked.

Ashura's entire group looked at Dante and Ashura, while the traitors looked back at Dawn and Misty, the best coordinator and the best gym leader. Dante nodded and they proceeded to the back of the lab to see a large battle field surrounded by foliage and the fence by the street.

"This is a tag battle between the team of-" Professor Oak was cut off rudely by Ashura.

"Hurry up old man" Ashura growled as his scarlet eyes lit up brighter.

"Begin!" Professor Oak skipped to the end before sitting with the spectators, this would be a tag battle, every participant having the ability to use one Pokemon, although neither team knew which one they would be using.

"Go Jigglypuff!" Misty yelled.

"Go Roserade!" Dawn called.

Dante bowled irritated as his eyes lit up dark green for a moment, before going back to normal and looking over to Ashura, who looked back at Dante in confusion as o why he was o irritated with the Pokemon chose to participate in this battle.

"Look at Roserade's aura, and Jigglypuff's for that matter, it's black, their Pokemon are Shadow Pokemon" Dante growled.

"Yeah, let's battle them with all we got then. Hydreigon let's go!" Ashura called after he checked their opponents' Pokemon's aura with a scarlet red flash of his eyes.

"Shadoneon, crush the battle! It's an Original Shadow battle!" Dante called.

Everyone but the professors and Ashura were confused at that, while this was happening Shadoneon locked his gaze with the Pokemon he was facing, and agreeing with his trainer's assessment of the situation, got ready to battle. Dante reached into his backpack and grabbed two poke balls with a glowing light red aura and slipped them, minimized into his right pocket as everyone snapped out of their confusion.

"Petal Dance!" Dawn called.

"Sing!" Misty yelled.

"This isn't a coordinator battle, let's show them Hydreigon, Shadow Rush!" Ashura called.

"Skull Bash!" Dante called.

Hydreigon lit itself up in a lack and dark purple aura before smashing itself into Jigglypuff, stopping the normal and fairy type from using it's attack, then Shadoneon smashed it's head into Roserade, which these two attacks showed their opponent's black aura to them, and with a small grimace the team of boys continued their battle.

"Shadow Rush?" Delia wondered.

"The move of a Shadow Pokemon...but why does Ash have one?" Professor Oak voiced his opinion.

"Because I saved him from Team Plasma and Cipher! And these two girls we're fighting, they are Shadow Pokemon too!" Ashura accused.

"Preposterous boy!" Sycamore shouted.

"Want me to prove it? Earth Power, knock them out!" Dante called.

Before anything else could save Roserade and Jigglypuff, they were both knocked out by a small eruption of rock from the ground, knocking them out.

"You can do it, get up!" Dawn called.

"They can't hear you, Shadow Pokemon only respond to commands" Dante stated as he pulled out one pokeball, glowing it's light red aura that signalized that it wasn't a normal pokeball.

"Get up!" Misty called, but they didn't move.

"Snag Balls go!" Dante called as the two pokeballs he threw opened up, revealing a light red and white hand made out of energy hand aura, grabbed the Pokemon and pulled them into the pokeballs, one shake, two, then capture!

"You stole our Pokemon!" Delia accused.

"Not really no, I've been asked to do this, on the behalf of Orre, if you want to see them again, come to Orre, where I'm going to purify them" Dante growled.

Before he got a response May went to tackle him to the ground, to get her friend's Pokemon back, but before she could reach the boy, two figures appeared in front of her, a Gallade and a Gardevoir, the Gardevoir held the brunette in a powerful Psychic attack, tightening it in a protective manner as the Gallade held out it's left arm in a Leaf Blade attack, holding it a few inches away from May's neck.

 _"Don't touch my trainer"_ A feminine voice hissed as Dante stood up and walked towards the two.

"Everything is fine Gardevoir, I would've stopped her anyways, and it's Orrean business" Dante explained, leaving the end cryptic for Gardevoir to decipher.

 _"Shadow_ _Pokemon? It's believable that these fools wouldn't know the concept of them"_ A male voice said evenly, though it held an annoyed tone towards the traitors.

 **Another one down! I might be giving my OCs' too many titles, but there wasn't much else i could think of when** **writing** **this chapter, don't worry, Ashura is still really strong. I hope you enjoyed the** **chapter** **, i accept constructive** **criticism** **. NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

 **Fan-Writer111 out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is a little shorter than the ones before it, but i can't always post 3,000 word chapters! I hope you enjoy this chapter of Shattered Hero.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Nintendo does!**

* * *

"A Jigglypuff, and a Roserade, only two more left on the list, this one, before I can move onto the next" Dante stated.

 _"What are they? Each list has its prototype, like the list Wes took out had Tyranitar as its ultimate prototype, Michael's had Shadow Lugia"_ Gardevoir questioned.

"A triangle prototype, each for different capabilities, Dialga, Heatran, and the last is unknown, but they're after the legendaries, for the list after this one" Dante explained to the female evolution of Kirlia.

 _"Ah, I assume we will visit Krane in a few days?"_ She wondered.

"Yes, first we are taking on the Summer Camp for the last bit of relaxation, hoping to find Leo before we leave, make sure he's fine" Dante replied.

The Gardevoir nodded and threw may back towards the traitors out of her Psychic attack before turning towards her trainer and latching onto his arm, where she would not let go as Gallade watched on in amusement.

"Aw crud" Dante uttered before Gardevoir tackled him to the ground.

"Little help?" Ashura laughed.

"She's like your Meganium, you should know my pain!" Dante hissed, finally allowing the Gardevoir to latch herself onto his neck.

Ashura and Gallade finally took action, Gallade pulled Gardevoir off of Dante while Ashura helped the Mew trainer up off the ground. The Mew disguised human sighed and thanked Ashura before he put the final evolutions of Ralts back in their pokeballs.

"Did you win the Summer Camp before?" Clemont questioned.

"Yeah, I did, with Kate posing as Diantha's daughter for kicks" Dante said with a glare at Kate, who was with occupied staring at a tree.

That was all settled out, and there was finally no hard feelings with the fact that the traitor's Pokemon were Shadows, or some of them were. That night Dante headed out disguised as a Fletchling as he absorbed his human form and transformed his pokeball belt and the pokeballs on it into sure before flying out towards Anistar, he needed to pay a visit to Terminus Mine.

"Seriously! The author is super annoying with our snippets in this story" Jessica, or Jessie grumbled as she and James walked towards Professor Sycamore's lab, seeing Ashura playing with his Pokemon outside when no one was looking, guess there was still some of the old Ash left in him.

"Yeah, I mean, we were at the tourney, then the boat, then he finally decides to let us meet Meowth again!" James groaned.

"With our luck Ashura won't even have Meowth on him because the author forgot to write it in" Jessie complained.

Then as Jessie finished that sentence a small flash of aura appeared in the sky next to where Ashura was standing, and a single pokeball dropped out of it and opened, revealing a Meowth that looked around, before seeing Jessie and James.

"Now I get written it!" Meowth called as he alerted Ashura to the ex Team Rockets' presence.

"Hey guys!" Ashura chimed.

"We haven't seen you since..." James muttered.

 _"Get back here Team Rocket!" Ashura yelled as he raced after three figures that were receding over the horizon._

 _"Prepare for trouble we've finally won!" A woman with long, oddly formed pink hair said._

 _"Make it double, I don't even have time for a twerpy pun!" A man with blue hair said_

 _"To protect the world from devastation!" The pink haired woman exclaimed._

 _"To unite all people within our nation" The blue haired man yelled._

 _"To denounce the evils of truth and love!" The woman announced drastically._

 _"To extend our reach to the stars above!" The male exclaimed_

 _"Jessie" The female yelled._

 _"And James" The male announced._

 _"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!" Jessie exaggerated._

 _"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James exclaimed._

 _"Meowth that's right!" A talking Scratch Cat yelled._

 _A sound of a hand hitting a face could be heard as Ashura face palmed and groaned in irritation at these three bozos. He sighed and looked in their direction, as they had foolishly stopped to pose with their little rhyming 'motto' as they called it. Just another normal day._

 _"Can you stop!?" Ashura yelled exasperatedly as Jessie, James, and Meowth turned to face him._

 _"Why should we twerp!?" Jessie ranted._

 _"Because you never win!" Ashura exclaimed as he pointed to Pikachu in a glass case, who had just used Iron Tail to break out._

 _"Save us!" Meowth yelled, frightened of the thunderbolt that would surely come next._

 _"Thunder Wave" Ashura demanded coldly as Pikachu emitted an electric jolt to paralyze the crooks._

 _"What are you doin to us pal?" Meowth cried._

 _"I'm going to stop you guys this time" Ashura said._

 _"What do you mean twerp?" James questioned._

 _Ashura smiled at this, finally after following him through all of the regions he's went to, he's going to snap these crooks out of their thieving ways. Ashura grinned at James, and that unnerved him greatly as Ashura had never smiled at them before._

 _"Why do you work for Team Rocket, don't you fools have things you want to_ _ **accomplish**_ _?" Ashura asked._

 _"What do you mean twoip, I mean Ash?" Meowth wondered._

 _"This organization does nothing to help you, I honestly don't think Giovanni even knows you're there" Ashura explained._

 _"So what should we do twerp?" James shot back._

 _"Follow your dream, Meowth wants to be the strongest Meowth there is, Jessie wants to perform and be a nurse, let her go train part time under a Nurse Joy, and you James, go to college and study, that's what you like to do" Ash countered._

 _"Thanks Ash!" Jessie said._

 _"I'll see you guys later, and my name isn't Ash anymore, it's Ashura" Ashura said, but was stopped short as Meowth came up to him._

 _"Can I go with you Ashura, I want to be strong and I know you'll train me well!" Meowth pleaded._

 _Do I really need to tell you his response?_

"I guess I did have time for a pun" James muttered as he remembered that certain motto verse.

"Yeah, won and pun" Jessie sighed.

Ashura smiled and gave James a sort of hug with a pat on the back before hugging Jessie, or Jessica. These two ex-villains had sort of become family to him, they were like older brother and sisters I him, although their height and frame would make them look more like in their thirties than being twenty eight for James, and twenty seven for Jessica.

"So how are you Meowth?" James questioned.

"We've been doing great! We traveled with this Orrean kid for a while, he taught us a lot, like how to do Pay Day and Shadow Claw!" Meowth cheered.

"Why do I feel you just learned that?" Jessica pondered.

"I think he was just given his backstory right now, maybe the author just wrote his backstory?" James asked, breaking the fourth wall.

"Are we just going to break the fourth wall all day, or are we going to get reacquainted?" Ashura wondered.

"Well if the auth-" Meowth was cut off by all of the others.

"Meowth! No fourth wall breaking!" James shouted.

"We're going to Orre next, you guys can meet us there if you want, I'm sure Fan-Writer111 won't mind giving you authorization there" Ashura offered.

"Who's this Fan Writer guy?" James wondered.

"The auth-" Meowth started before both he and Ashura got bonked on the head for breaking the fourth wall yet again.

Elsewhere, near Anistar a blue Mew with a notepad and his pen out again was scribbling down words, snickering as he wrote Ashura and the ex-rocket members into breaking the fourth wall over and over again, before the pen and notepad disappeared in a puff of aura against the little Mew's will.

"Well I knew that privilege would be removed soon eno-ugh" The Mew said sadly before he flew straight into a boulder and fell like a pebble towards the ground anime style.

The Mew shook his head and looked next to the boulder to see an old abandoned mine, with mine cart tracks and a mine cart, the Mew stepped onto the top of the mine cart and held onto the front edge as a brown explorers hat poofed onto his head and a brown satchel around his neck, having to the right, then the mine cart rushed forwards. The mine cart raced along the tracks and down through the mind, going every twist and turn before it abruptly stopped at the end of the mine and smacked into the ground, it flipped back to show a flattened Mew anime style, eyes large X's before it poofed back to normal without the satchel and hat. Dante waved his right fist into the air, at the top of the cave.

"Hey, I wasn't breaking the fourth wall! I saw it in a movie!" The Mew shouted.

 _"Then do the Disclaimer. Fan-Writer111 doesn't own Indiana Jones or anything else, sadly"_ A male voice said blandly.

"Leo!" Dante called as he turned towards a book, which seemed to be floating in midair before a boy with black hair shimmered out of camouflage. The boy was a teenager, who wore dark green pants, a black and green jacket, with dark purple underneath it as a t shirt, and black and purple gloves

 _"Trying to break the fourth wall again?"_ Leo chuckled as he glossed the book and it disappeared in a poof of green aura, his black and green shoes clattered against the wet ground in the cave.

"I guess, how's Orre? You're the leader of order of nature 'n all" The blue Mew questioned.

"Fine, lot more rain in the upper archipelago that Groundon was do kind to create, you live a little off of there, lot more grass and oases, I'm still fine, Cipher isn't in Kalos yet" Leo explained.

"Flee to the Distortion world if you need to" Dante stated before he flew out of the cave.

Dante flew back towards the Sycamore research lab, finding Ashura outside with the ex-rockets, almost falling asleep. The Mew moved on, lopping around back to the battlefield where he turned into his human form and split his Mew form back into its pokeball.

"Couldn't sleep with everything happening?" A soft voice asked.

Dante turned around, seeing Kate in a white nightgown with the pokeball symbol on the left side of her heart, she wore light grey leggings underneath, Dante could tell from seeing the bottom part of them on her shins, then she wore white slippers on her feet.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a simple tourney, then Cipher got involved, then the hall" Dante muttered as he sat down on the battlefield, sitting against the building

"Arceus has been taken, her place in the council, or meeting is covered in Shadow Pokemon aura. In hindsight my little grudge against her for thinking she was in love with you is surprisingly amusing" Kate admitted.

"What!? You though Lady Arceus was in _love_ with _me_!? She's like my mother!" Dante laughed.

Kate blushed and tried to hide her face with her hair, and Dante leaned closer to move it out of the way, and they were so close...then a right flash which ruined the moment. They both pulled apart blushing, looking around to see a floating camera jerking around in midair near the ground, someone flickering in and out of visibility as it laughed.

 ** _"Leo!?"_** Dante and Kate yelled.

"Sorry, had to take this picture, you thought Lady Arceus was in love with _him!?"_ Leo laughed.

"Yes, fine I did! I panicked ok!?" Kate grumbled.

"Oh I can't believe it! But now I have proof that you two are lovebirds!" Leo bragged.

Leo didn't notice the growing smirks on the two hybrid's faces as they slowly stood up and yelled back defiantly, which he was expecting for the reaction he wanted out of the two.

"We are not lovebirds!" They both shouted.

"Oh tell me about the courting, how did it go, show me the mark!" He continued joking.

"He's a ground and dragon type right?" Kate questioned as her eyes flashed dark red along with Dante's.

"He's digging himself his own grave" Dante said with a nod.

Then their eyes lit up a light pink, an icy blue aura formed around one of their hands, while a light pink formed in the other, standing for ice type and fairy type before they ran after their joking friend, who had just noticed his predicament and had started running.

"Ah, that was a nice rest" Ashura admitted from the front yard of the research lab the next morning.

Ashura put Meowth back in his pokeball as he maneuvered around the sleeping rockets, and walked over to the battlefield, to find Leo, who he had heard last night, in a block of ice, a Moonblast frozen on impact with him inside the thick block of ice. Ashura snorted slightly before chuckling and Leo looked over at him, pleading green eyes asking for help.

 _"Don't joke about their feelings, it's a bad idea!"_ Leo whined.

"So you're a Zygarde, I assume they used fairy type and ice type attacks on you?" Ashura chuckled before he smashed his fist into the ice, making it shatter, and the Moonblast hit Leo backwards before he could recover.

 _"Thanks"_ Leo said before he camouflaged and walked away, leaving a single photo of Kate and Dante extremely close, leaning against each other, which dissolved into dirt.

Ashura looked over at Dante, who had a light blue aura around him and Kate, probably meaning they were on a trip to the hall. Ashura put his right hand on Dante's shoulder and he joined them in their trip to the hall of origin, what he didn't know, was that a curious Brock would follow.

* * *

 **And another one bites the dust! That's the fourth chapter today, I might get one or two more out today but I don't** **think** **I can upload until next Saturday after this, school really is a pain. I went for a little more fourth wall breaking this chapter, hopefully you find it funny. Reviews motivate me so if you like this chapter review and I'll feel more inclined to get the** **next** **ones out as soon as I can. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Constructive criticism is allowed** **and** **appreciated.**

 **Fan-Writer111 out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I've overestimated how long i can sit in front of a computer and edit chapters, this one will be the last one today but I'll try and update tomorrow if i can.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Nintendo does!**

* * *

 _Ashura was used to this weird inhuman humanoid form from his last visit, but what he didn't realize until a scythe tapped his back, was that he wasn't alone, a Kabutops stood there, beady black eyes looking at Ashura curiously._

 _"What is it?" Ashura asked kindly._

 _"It's me Brock, where are we, why do I look like this?" Brock wondered._

 _And there went any form of kindness, and manners in Ashura's voice, every word he said was full of anger and venom as he spoke to the Pewter City Gym Leader._

 _"We're in Arceus' dimension, you aren't supposed to be here, and rarely are regular hybrids allowed in here at all, but I suppose if you do nothing damaging it's okay. You're a human Kabutops hybrid, humans can be born with dormant Pokemon power" Ashura hissed as he lead Brock to the open training room door, where he saw a blue mew sparring with a midnight black Mew, and a light blue Mew, doing the same with another, one that looked like a dark version of her, or Kate._

 _"So this is where he goes every night, trying to master the final type is he? Then again, I'm technically made out of it" Ashura stated grimly as they watched from outside the door._

 _"What do you mean?" Brock questioned._

 _"Dante and I are the strongest hybrids in existence, we are almost on par with half of Arceus' power, not that she minds because we're pure of heart. We're the legendaries' champions" Ashura explained._

 _"What about us?" Brock questioned hesitantly._

 _"She couldn't care less about you, Arceus is like a sister to us now, and she nearly hates you guys as much as I do, Giratina offered a three year sentence in the Reverse World, under her watch, but Arceus knows you're not worth it, like you and your little group can't do anything to the hall" Ashura grumbled._

 _"What are you and that kid then?" Brock wondered._

 _"We're hybrids, but to be more exact, we're all part human, but I'm also Lugia, Giratina, and Hoopa, Dante is a Mew and Arceus, although he likes to hide the fact he's part Alpha Pokemon" Ashura explained._

 _"What was that thing with Misty, and Dawn's Jigglypuff and Roserade?" Brock questioned._

 _"Shadow Pokemon, created by the evil Team Cipher, they're created by closing off a Pokemon's heart, making it entirely obedient and evil. Now let's watch" Ashura stated._

 _Brock's black aura dimmed noticeably at that, a small fleck of blue appearing in it, maybe he was finally getting better. The Kabutops and Ashura walked inside the room, seeing the old ruins (got the setting from a K stage in Donkey Kong Returns.)_

 ** _"Shadows are dark beings full of rage, show me you can control it for her, and show her for both of us!"_** _The dark Mew called as Dante's body lit up in a dark black and purple aura and rammed the Shadow Pokemon into the wall of one of the ruins._

 _"Hyper Mode!" Dante called._

 _His eyes glazed over red as a powerful red and orange aura appeared around him, it was time for this stage of training. Over the last few nights Dante had gotten the concept of the shadow type down, in fact it wasn't all that different from the dark type, but Hyper Mode was an uncontrollable urge to destroy and use every bit of your power to go on in a rage._

 ** _"You're doing much better, be proud of yourself, you can hold shadow type aura now, and use shadow type attacks, Hyper Mode and my form are yet to come"_** _The dark Mew summarized._

 _Dante nodded and flew out towards Ashura, seeing Brock he read the aura and sighed before materializing into his human form with his most recent attire, a black band with a keystone in it on his left wrist._

 _"Why is he here?" Dante wondered._

 _"Followed me in here, he saw my body collapse and got pulled in, it won't be that long before the othe-rs. Aw crud!" Ashura called._

 _"Where are we?" Dawn's voice asked as the rest of the traitors along with professors and Silver walked along the hall_

 _Dante walked down the hall, up to the professors and closed his eyes, seeing a mass of black aura, except for sycamore, Silver, a little in Oak, and a tiny bit of blue aura in Delia, maybe Ashura's rivals and some of the traitors were finally coming around._

 _"What are you doing here boy!? This is a researcher's business!" Oak cut sharply._

 _"Actually Professor Oak, I need to know why a Charmeleon, Ninetails, Prinplup, Delcatty, Grovyle, Spheal, and a Skiddo barged their way in here?" Dante questioned as he gestured at the group._

 _"What do you mean, we're still human!" Professor Oak called before he looked at his Charmeleon like body._

 _"The hall didn't seem you fit enough to give you humanoid forms" Dante snickered._

 _"I demand you to tell us where we are!" Delia yelled as a Ninetails._

 _"You don't demand anything out of a legendary!" Dante called as all of the Pokemon in front of Dante were thrown back ten feet in a warning shot of Psychic._

 _"What, you aren't a legendary!" Max yelled out as a Grovyle._

 _"You're talking to a Mew, and just for naming only one of Ashura's abilities, he's a Giratina, oh, and hello Seitos, Ho Oh. Dante said with a smirk._

 _Silver looked down at himself, he was wearing red and white robes, golden hair with white stripes replaced red, and his black eyes stared out as a Crimson red now, his skin was a normal color and his shoes were a hire and red color, while some parts of his robes at the arms were the colors of a rainbow._

 _"And Moltres" Dante finished Silver's breed._

 _"H-how can I?" Silver questioned._

 _That's when Ashura walked up to the group, stunning everyone with his Lugia, Giratina, and Hoopa clothes sling with his Raven black and golden hair, grey skin stunning everyone the most besides his aura robes, the black markings of a Giratina climbing up his skin, his wings were folded and hidden at the moment._

 _"Well dad, how do you think each legendary has helpers? People can be born with regular Pokemon powers, or become the defenders of each region as legends, Dante and his friends are some examples from Orre" Ashura stated._

 _"Your black aura is what plagues this hall, this place is supposed to be one of order, Cipher, every team cracks this hall apart, and many of your halfhearted apologies to Ashura don't help" Dante said._

 _Then Dante took out the two Snag Balls he had used earlier, holding Roserade and Jigglypuff, he had purified them himself using the concept of the Shadow type and reversing it._

 _"These are your Pokemon, they're purified" Dante stated as he threw the two balls to Misty and Dawn._

 _"Ok" The two girls gulped as Misty was a Spheal and Dawn was a Prinplup._

 _"Roserade and Jigglypuff should listen to you now" Dante stated before he produce a bright flash f aura and the hall disappeared._

* * *

Dante immediately walked over to the professors, who were busy trying to figure out what happened as the brown haired boy walked up to them and started talking to the adults as if they were mere children.

"That was the Hall of Origin, Arceus' domain and the one of order, that information does not leave you two or Krane, you guys don't say anything about Lady Arceus" Dante hissed.

"Fine" Oak said humorously to the boy, not taking him seriously before he clutched his head in pain and fell to the ground.

"That was Future Sight" He hissed into Oaks ear as he kneeled down to the old man before standing back up.

The others got ready and left for the Summer Camp after that, Oak, Silver, and the Traitors following them. It took a while before they met at a small route out of the way between Shalour City and Camphrier Town, seeing a few figures there that they never thought that they'd ever see. Dante let out a hiss of surprise as they got out of the teleportation Dante and Kate had enveloped them in.

"What?" Ashura asked softly.

"Their aura, it's completely positive like ours, with a small smudge of darkness like ours as well" Dante replied.

"Think they're legendaries?" Ashura wondered.

Dante merely shrugged, knowing that they would probably find out tonight, but for now they sat down to talk, Dante let Gallade out of his pokeball, knowing that Gallade was his signature Pokemon as the replacement Elite Four, and it wouldn't take much longer before he was swarmed by fans.

"So how have you been Ash?" Gary wondered.

"I prefer Ashura Silver Gary, it's a reminder of my father, his middle name" Ashura stated.

"So Ash _ura_ where are you going next?" Paul wondered as Trip sat down with the group.

"Orre, that's where I'm going to train and prepare, because much more than the tourney is at risk" Ashura replied.

"What is at risk then?" Gary questioned.

"Shadow Pokemon, Team Cipher in Orre, teamed up with the remnants of Team Plasma and a group from Almia that hypnotize Pokemon called Dim Sun, they used parts of a newly excavated Shadow Crystal" Dante answered for Ashura.

"What's in Orre to offer?" Trip asked.

"The coliseum challenges, battling powerful Shadow Pokemon, Professor Krane's lab, the Pre Gym" Kyle started.

"Battling the King of Mt Battle and his challenge" Kate said with a light blush, eyes looking over at Dante.

"What's his challenge?" Paul said, wanting more information

"The Mt Battle Challenge is the toughest challenge in Orre, only four have ever made it, the first being a man named Infinity, the second being a boy named Wes, third being a boy name Michael, then there's the current leader of the challenge, me. The battles in Orre are all double battles, if you have more than one Pokemon to fight, and the challenge requires you to battle one hundred trainer one after another with only the items in your bag to heal yourself with" Dante started.

"And when you start, there is no going back, the final few numbers as they call people on that mountain, is our group, Dante's the leader, number 100, 99 is Kyle, 98 is Kate, 97, well you're looking at him" Adam grinned.

"Wow, maybe I'll challenge Mt Battle" Trip said with a grin on his face.

"The battles start off easy, each number can challenge a higher for a position change, but we're fine guarding number one hundred" Kate said smiling.

"We're all six on six battle, you're lucky if you can get past Celebi and I" Adam said grinning.

"We can do this before the tourney gets back up, but we need to take out Cipher, so start out with the Pre Gym and Coliseum challenges. My friends and I are going off on our own, so we can take down their bases, you can help but take your time, Ashura, and you'll be back with your real friends before us" Dante stated.

After that extremely long conversation they all grinned, and Ashura nodded, accepting that he will be traveling with Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont again soon enough and then the tourney would be back up. Before they could do anything more, the groups were announced, the traitors were in their own different groups, Dante, Kate, and Adam joined each other in a group, Kyle joined Ashura and Serena, while Ashura's rivals had their own group. Then the first acidity was announced, but before anything could happen, there was a picture of the hall of fame.

It rolled through, it showed Diantha once, and then it reached a duo two years ago, it was Dante in his current attire, Gallade standing next to him, and a girl with long grayish black hair, sparkling blue eyes in a white dress, this was Kate posing as Diantha's daughter, Dante's Gardevoir by her side. Then everyone looked back in the audience to see Dante and his Zgallade, then everything went crazy. Dante was lucky that he remembered the team name of Greninja, while Ashura got Blastoise, and his rivals got Empoleon, do we even care where the traitors went?

"First event, battling, then fashion, and finally the team battle"

The day's rolled by, team Greninja keeping even with Blastoise, but Empoleon tied up with them, and on the final day Ashura was facing his rivals, while Dante had a wild grin on his face, his team was facing the traitors.

"You guys got my back?" Shadoneon, battle time! Dante called.

"Ready leader!" Adam and Kate chimed with a grin as they threw out their Pokemon, Kate threw out a Florges, while Adam used Skarmory to fight. Almost all Orreans had the same group of Pokemon due o the little variety there, but those that left Orre to travel had a lot more.

"Skull Bash!" Dante called.

"Moonblast!" Kate called.

"Steel Wing" Adam yelled

Skarmory raced forwards with metal wings circling around to strike the chosen threes traitors of Max, Dawn, and Brock's Pokemon in the back before a pink blast of energy knocked a Slacking out, Skull Bash knocked Empoleon out before Brock got ready to forfeit knowing he would fail, but Dawn hit him on the back of the head, hoping to prove that they wouldn't lose so she could get Ashura.

"Rock Blast!" Brock called to his Golem

"Iron Tail!" Dante called to Shadoneon.

With a nod Shadoneon whipped its harpoon like tail into Golem's side, knocking it out in the process.

Raichu rushed towards Torterra, whipping its Iron Tail into Torterra's head as Braixen shot off a Fire Blast at Serperior after a long battle of dodging and throwing attacks, but then a Thunder attack knocked her out of the battle, leaving Ashura and Kyle left to fight.

"Hitmonlee, Blaze Kick!" Kyle called before the blazing foot knocked Electivire into the ground before Raichu delivered a Mega Punch to knock it out.

"Well you win" Gary said for his group.

"We won" Three of the Orre Mt Battle numbers cheered.

Turns out none of them made the hall of fame, an anonymous team made it to the top. Ashura merely sighed before looking over at Dante, which caused Dante to throw out a pokeball to reveal Charizard ready to fly.

"Orre Charizard" Dante said as he pulled Kate up onto Charizard's back, along with Ashura, and with a grumble they flew off.

Nighttime dawned on the few people riding on Charizard's back' Kate held onto Dante tightly, while she had made sure Ashura only had is hands on her shoulders.

* * *

 **Well that's it for today, if you're a little** **disappointed** **in me for not writing out the entire Summer Camp then I am sorry, I was lazy and out of ideas, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review if you want, it keeps me motivated, constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

 **Fan-Writer111 out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well it seems I can upload on school days! Thankfully I had little homework. This'll be the only chapter I post for Shattered Hero today and don't worry this story isn't** **anywhere** **near done yet!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Nintendo does! ( is that even a surprise anymore?)**

* * *

"Want your Orre garb once we get there?" Dante questioned the girl that was laying her head on his neck.

"Maybe. Look at the stars though, look at how bright they shine" Kate said as he huddled closer to him at a cold breeze.

"Why do you continue to tease me Katalia Isabelle Sephra?" Dante asked with a grin on his face.

"Because I like it, your reactions are funny" She giggled in response.

"Am I only here for your entertainment Katalia?" Dante asked, knowing full well that Kate didn't enjoy being called by her full name.

"Well Dante Lucalious Arc, going by full names how are we?" She asked smirking.

"You know I made up that middle name to honor my Uncle Lucas Arc right? The first Pokemon League champion, honoring his name even after he went on?" Dante asked blandly.

"No, I didn't know, sorry" Kate said sadly, looking down at Charizard's back, ashamed that she had joked about such a thing.

"A frown doesn't suit you, yet you still look great without trying. It's fine, I don't tell many people that, I only told Krane because I needed a name to enter tourneys with, all I was ever told was that my name was Dante before I found myself on the streets" Dante said.

 _"B-but" A scared voice sobbed._

 _A six year old boy with a frown on his face cowered underneath the gaze of an angry looking woman, they sat in a room, alone, and it seemed that the boy was being scolded._

 _"You weren't ever supposed to know child!" The blond haired woman hissed._

 _"I wasn't ever supposed to know my name!? All I ever wanted was to know my name! Everyone else had one!" The boy shouted._

 _The woman curled her lip in an angry expression at that, her eyes narrowed she slapped the boy across the face with a wooden spatula that was conveniently laying nearby, the boy had tears in his eyes after that action, as he curled up his fists define toy he gritted his teeth. The woman even seemed to smile as he was escorted to the door and then kicked out onto the streets._

 _"Get out of here you filthy hybrid, aura and psychic, you're just a little freak aren't you!?" The woman hissed._

 _"My name" The boy growled._

 _"Is of no importance Dante, it was a mistake that you even learned" The orphanage manager growled._

 _She went back into the orphanage on that stormy night, and the boy curled up by a trash can, holding his legs next to his body for warmth. He constantly reminded himself, that they just kicked a six year old out onto the street, and every time he reminded himself that, he told himself that they had made a mistake._

 _"I'll be the best, I'll be the strongest trainer in Orre, and they'll realize that they abandoned the strongest trainer in all of their region, on the streets of Pyrite" The boy whispered harshly._

"I met Shadoneon a year later, he was still a Eevee, but I still had to wait another year before I could go to Krane and get registered as a trainer" Dante explained with a few tears lingering in his eyes.

Kate smiled sadly at Dante as Ashura laid back on Charizard's back and propped his head up with his arms to look up at the stars that passed them, he never knew how beautiful it was to fly, and maybe once he learned he could disguise himself and do the same.

"I met you when I was ten and a half, remember?" Dante questioned.

"Yeah, a little rich girl complaining about Cipher when they attacked her family, we're both orphans in a sense I guess" Kate said sadly before remembering her friends now and she brightened tight back up.

 _A raging wildfire, licking its way across the top of a stone looking building, a soot covered little girl on her hands and knees coughing as she looked at the burning building, tears streaming down her eyes as the building fell down, and then she realized, that the two adults in there wouldn't be coming out._

 _"Mommy, Daddy" The girl in the small black dress sobbed._

 _"Are you okay?" A voice questioned._

 _The girl turned her head to a boy kneeling down on the stone road, green eyes looking at the blue eyed girl, worried, his brown hair falling across his forehead. He wore a dark blue trench coat over a black shirt, dark grey cargo pants and black boots covered his bottom half. He repeated his question._

 _"Are you okay?" He repeated._

 _"N-no, my mommy and daddy...they were in my house, the house that burned, they're gone" The girl sobbed._

 _The ten year old boy let the nine year old girl hug him and sob into his shoulder and he hugged her slightly in return, comforting her at the loss of her parents. Eventually the girl stopped crying, repositioning the black headband in her hair and the glass butterfly hair clip on the front left side of her head in her hair._

 _"Is it better now? Are you going to be okay?" The boy soothed._

 _The girl still gaping and small sobs coming out of her mouth as her tears started slowing and eventually they stopped._

 _"Y-yes, what's your name? Mine is Katalia, Katalia Isabelle Sephra" The girl said with a huge effort not to start crying again._

 _"Mine's Dante, I'm an orphan so I don't have a middle and last name that I know of" The boy sighed._

 _"I don't have anyone to go to, no family. Can I go with you Dante?" The girl chimed._

 _The boy stood back up with the girl and nodded with a smile. The girl let out a large sigh and then hugged the boy quickly before they left Phenac City, Katalia, or soon to be known as Kate looking back at her old house that used to be rubble._

"What was wrong with your left arm back then?" Kate questioned.

"Ariados poison, my arm is better now, but it'll be permanently damaged. I was playing around Agate Village, I wandered into the forest and stirred up a nest, Eevee couldn't hold them off long" Dante stated before Charizard landed at the entrance to a white building, Charizard flicked his tail, causing Ashura to fly for a bit before crashing into a small pond at the front of the large white building, the Pokemon Lab.

"It's different, I'll give it that" Ashura said as he walked out of the pond and looked at the large white building.

"It's larger than others because this one searches a specific race, or type of Pokemon, Shadow Pokemon, and after Team Snaggem was run out of Orre, they researched Wes' Snag Machine, which had the capability to capture other trainer's Pokemon, like I did with two of your friends, although it's only programmed to catch Shadows. Wes newly went crazy with power after he beat down Evicem the first boss of Cipher, Michael snapped him out of it so they could take on the second boss, the Grand Master" Dante explained.

"We'll say more inside" Kate said as they walked inside with Ashura.

The receptionist was sleeping on the job, again, but then again it was a familiar sight to the to Orreans, heading up to the second floor they decided to pay a visit to Krane, who was busy typing away at a computer, a coffee mug next to him, which was probably what's keeping him awake right now.

"Hey there Krane" Dante interrupted.

The brown haired professor in a green t short and a white lab coat grinned as he greeted the two Orreans, Ashura made sure that his eye color was brown before he was introduced, explanations were exchanged, and he let his eyes flow back to scarlet red.

"So you're the missing Ash Ketchum, called Ashura Silver now huh?" Krane wondered.

"Aaaaannnnndddddd, you _still_ don't have a sense of fashion!" Kate complained.

"So you came here to deal with Cipher right? Ashura needs a PDA then because his track record suggests he's going to bust into Cipher's business and explore the region" Krane said.

"Am I really that bad!?" Ashura whined.

"Yeah, we'll stay here for a few days to familiarize Ashura as well as get his friends when they get here acquainted with the rules before we set out" Dante explained.

"Best thing to do now is go to bed, but that's not going to stop you from visiting the Pokémon and falling asleep out there right?" Krane asked humorously.

"Yes, I'll probably fall asleep out there, Ashura is welcome to join us stargazing if he wants" Dante offered.

Ashura did follow them out back, finding a rather diverse natural formation of scenery, it looked like Leo's work though. There was a miniature mountain with caves in it, grass everywhere, a pond with some lakes running off of it, trees bore berries and fruit as the area slander for about a mile in each direction, there was a marsh with some dead trees in one area, where some water type Pokémon played, where some steep cliffs and a small plateau where others sparred, Leo was doing a very good job of laying out the message of 'I'm the best at my job!' He may as well just write it smack dab in the land, but that would disrupt the look of this place.

"Your friend Leo the Zygarde did this?" Ashura questioned.

"He asked Groundon for help in other areas of Orre, we have a small island chain and a stormy area where I live" Dante said.

"You like it rainy and overcast, stupid favoritism, but I'll admit the rain is peaceful" Kate muttered.

"Favoritism that I have my own little plot of land just the way I like it? Why Kate, you're not happy for me?" Dante whined playfully.

"Eheheh, no, I'm happy, just joking" She giggled before a large Torterra with berries on its free, and a small rock outcrop on the front of its back appeared, a small little stream flowed across its back, constantly replenishing the stream that winded around Torterra's back in a loop with fresh water from natural aura around the Continent Pokémon. The Torterra was one and a half times as large as a normal Torterra too, a few vines lingered in the back of its tree, a few pushes sprouted up on its back.

"Yours?' Ashura questioned.

"Almost every Pokémon you see here, me and my friends are the only ones that come here often enough to keep our Pokémon here, the rest simply live on the old with a six Pokémon party, of have their own little home where they keep their Pokémon, which I bring some to my house my friends and I share when we're not standing at the Battle Pavilion we built at the top of Mt Battle" Dante explained.

"The final part of Mt Battle used to just be a slab of labeled rock, we made a open room with pillars holding it up out of marble, at the time we thought of it as a reminder to the hall since they were both made out of the tan colored marble" Kate explained as they laid back on the grass, staring at the sky.

"I think I might even move here from Mt Silver, not like I have any belongings on that mountain to begin with besides occupying that cave for the longest period of time" Ashura admitted.

"Challenge Mt Battle, maybe you could kick each of us down a slot and become number 99, or begin your trail upwards as a lower number and challenging the higher ones" Kate informed.

They all chuckled at that, although Kate giggled instead of chuckling before they all fell asleep and used their aura to let them visit the Hall of Origin tonight, or rather as many of them called it simply, the hall.

* * *

 **Well maybe I'll post tomorrow if i get** **my** **homework done fast enough. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! (A little tidbit on my personality: Dante's liking of overcast skies and rainy weather comes from me!) review if** **you'd** **like to, I cant force you. NO** **FLAMES** **PLEASE!**

 **Fan-Writer111 out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Updating on weekdays is getting too stressful so I'll probably stop updating durin weekdays and get multiple chapters out on the weekend. But anyways here is another chapter but don't expect** **one** **tomorrow.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** **Pokemon** **Nintendo does**

* * *

 _The place was in fact in better condition than they had left it, maybe the dimming of black in the traitor's auras and the return of blue and green aura, along with purple was healing the hall._

 _"What do aura colors mean, yours is green, Kate's I'd purple, mine is blue, then there's Kyle's red and Adam is green again, what's black, I see that on my old friends all the time?" Ashura questioned._

 _Green stands for wishes, wanting to better yourself and make those wishes come true. Purple is associated with psychics and also evil at times, although it doesn't always mean that. It stands for greed, desire, helpfulness, the desire to support. Red is anger and brute strength, wanting to support others while it might also be misjudged and mean evil as well. Blue us determination, extreme extents of will power and not giving up. Dante explained._

 _"Black aura? What about that?" Ashura questioned._

 _"Black...it stands for insanity, madness, pure evil, although you can't completely red yourself of it, we ourselves have a little bit in us, everyone does, it stand for destruction and rage, it's nothing good" Dante stated slowly._

 _Ashura nodded as they continued down the hall in their humanoid forms, seeing two midnight black mew with dark red eyes inside the training room waving at the three. Then the training started, they both practiced on holding a shadow type form, and shooting shadow type attacks, although that proved hard to do. It wouldn't take much more time before they could master this, but every day, Dante and Kate's not yet existent shadow form selves warned them that what will happen to turn them into these was coming up, and they needed to know how to control this power._

 _"So they should be there tomorrow, but the traitors won't be far behind" Ashura muttered as he wondered what tomorrow might bring upon him and his friends._

A bright light woke the three up, and it was an extremely immature Adam holding a camera, and when Dante and Kate saw the photo, they looked back at each other, Kate had somehow rolled on top of Dante and had his arms wrapped around him, faces leaning against each other, and only know did she was laying splayed out on top of the boy. They got ridicuosly dark red blushes on their faces as they jolted off f each other and scrambled onto their feet before Kate tore the photo apart in an attempt to vent out some frustration so she wouldn't take it out on Adam.

"Ashura, your friends just reached Gateon Port, Dante, sorry to say this, Cipher just attacked Gateon and they won't let any amateur trainers in" Kyle said.

"Awwwww crud" Dante grumbled.

"Yep it's time to get swarmed by fan girls and fanboys!" Adam cheered against his actual feeling to the subject and they hesitantly walked to their wardrobe and picked out their Orrean Mt Battle outfits that they wear whenever a challenge is ready.

Dante wore his dubbed Orre outfit, as I have already explained what it is I see no reason to go over it again. Kate came out with a light blue headband that had the pokeball symbol on it the rings silver colored at they depicted them swirling around a red and white pokeball, stuck in the X shape, the same thing was stuck on a white half oval stitched into the left sleeve on Dante's left shoulder. Kate wore tall black and light blue boots with gray pants with pockets, not the normal ready to get some excersize and training look she seems to always have, she wore a midnight black Pokemon trainer belt around those pants for her pokeballs that she would use for battle, she wore a light grey short sleeved t shirt, but that was covered up by a primarily colored light blue jacket, along with black and grey in it, the number 98 stitched in silver colored thread over her heart on the left side of her simpered up jacket. She wore a silver colored visor like Dante did, but it was up at the moment, and it was clipped onto her headband, but the visor itself rested on her forehead. Her hair was still straight because that's how it normally in, but it had one large wave in it that made it seem not overdone or like someone spent hours with a straightening iron working on it. A one strapped grey bag was strung over her neck to her right side, and she smiled brightly, now back in her Orre attire.

"Feel like we're home now?" Dante asked as he gestured to the large silver and slightly red 100 stitched into his cloak like jacket with no hood, right over his heart.

"Yeah" Kate said smiling, sitting down next to him to watch the miniature fashion show as Adam stepped out.

He lack his red jacket, in fact any color of red, his almost darker than jet black hair was in its normal messy state, and his piercing blue eyes still staring ahead confidently, but he just seemed...different. He wore a black and yellow jacket of a dark grey shirt, black fingerless gloves with grey on them, short black boots with silver clips on them, the pokeball symbol just like Dante's was stitched into the left shoulder part of the sleeve of his jacket. Adam had a dark grey belt around his waist for the pokeballs he was going to battle with, while a silver number 97 was stitched in over his heart, just like the ones before him. He wore dark grey pants as well, and he was lacking Celebi at the moment.

"They model your Pokemon forms right?" Ashura wondered.

"An unintentional side affect" Adam admitted as he sat down with Kate to see Kyle.

The blond boy with piercing blue eyes stepped out of the closet he had been standing in, he never was one for fashion after all. He was dressed in black boots with silver clips, black and grey fingerless gloves with marks of silver on them, he wore a dark grey shirt underneath his red and dark grey jacket with silver markings on it, the dark grey looked like igneous rock, he also had the pokeball symbol on his left shoulder sleeve of his jacket, he wore black and silver colored pants, with a grey belt ready to hold the pokeballs of the Pokemon that he would use for battle, a large silver and golden colored number 99 was stitched into his jacket over his heart.

"Feels good to be a number again" He grinned as a Celebi with a silver colored pendant, the numbers 97 engraved into it before it was looped around black cord as a necklace for the Time Travel Pokemon's neck for her to wear, hung around her neck before taking her position on Adam's shoulder.

"Let's go, we can bring guests along with us, so Ashura come on" Dante said.

Ashura nodded and everyone put their hands on Dante's shoulders before in a light blue flash they were gone. Gateon Port was full of activity, the Officer Jenny's, or the ones that dared to take jokes in the supposably most dangerous region there is, darted around the area looking for clues for where Cipher went as people got off boats and waited at the harbor for them to be done. There was a loud squeal from the crowd and multiple groans, one sounding feminine, while the others sounded masculine, then five figures made their way through the crowd, it was the final numbers of the Mt Battle and their guest.

"Can we come through?" Dante questioned kindly.

"Y-yes" One Officer Jenny stuttered and opened the gate for the five to walk in.

"Come one Ashura, don't tag behind!" Kate giggled in a sing song voice.

And with that six people looked up from the ground and stared at the numbers and their one guest as they made their way to the harbor. Ashura greeted them as though it was nothing, every single Pokemon battle fan at the harbor and the crowd was going absolutely wild and the final Mt Battle numbers groaned in annoyance.

"You see why we take on massively different outfits in other regions?" Dante groaned.

"Yeah, I guess so" Gary remarked as he looked at the overjoyed crowd.

"You're like celebrities here" Trip remarked.

Dante nodded and helped drag Ashura's fiends and rivals through the crowd before they could be chased by fanboys and fangirls. Everyone sighed and cried internally before looking back at Officer Jenny for information, for the king of Mt Battle had spoken to her before his group left.

"The leader of Mt Battle has an idea of where Cipher is, and he has been purifying Pokemon while he found them in other regions" Officer Jenny explained, then came the ear piercing cheer.

"Want me to teleport?" Dante asked.

"I'd rather see the scenery" Paul said shaking his head.

"It's a long walk, but okay" Dante replied as everyone unlinked their hands from each other before just walking side by side.

"Where first?" Gary questioned.

"Krane's lab, we're getting back into our normal attire there, or more normal at least, I need to familiarize you guys with the concept of Shadow Pokemon before we depart, Ashura you're back with your friends while I go with mine around Orre, but it's our luck we'll cross paths again" Dante replied.

"Right, we also need PDA's correct, Pokedexs short out in this heat" Ashura stated.

"Yeah, also the global system didn't bother mapping this region, I did it with Adam on a trip with Krane" Dante said.

"We temporarily stopped the Mt Battle challenge, claiming we had gone of on a training break" Adam explained.

"Oh, so it's closed of right now? Bummer" Paul grumbled.

"Try the coliseums first, they'll prove to be a challenge, and familiarize yourself with how Orre works, almost every battle here is a double battle to express teamwork" Dante offered as they walked towards Professor Krane's lab.

"My Torterra can wipe everyone out" Paul stated smugly.

"Oh yeah, wait till you see his" Ashura said with a grin, pointing at Dante.

Before Paul could reply Krane greeted them, his black shoes and green shirt still killing his fashion sense which greatly irritated Kate. Everyone was given version 4 PDAs as version 4.5 with the video screen that the Orre teens next to Ashura's friends and rivals had, were merely prototypes, because the new one was going yo come out in a few days.

"So our Pokedexs don't work" Gary muttered.

"Go out back and see the Pokemon, feel free to ask Dante or his friends for a battle, try the Orrean standards" Krane offered before the group complied and they All went out back.

Those who hadn't seen it yet were amazed, they thought the entire region of Orre was desert, but they were wrong, sadly as the lush foliage went out farther and farther, it began to wither out to what they actually though Orre should look like. Paul was the first to see the Torterra that Dante owned and had chosen to take an Oran Berry off of before tossing it to a exhausted Bonnie. Paul gaped at how powerful and how healthy it looked, and seemed ready to take notes on how to get his to look like that if he could.

"I actually camped on Torterra's back a few times in Sinnoh when we weren't near a Pokemon Center and we were to exhausted to set up camp, he doesn't seem to mind it either" Dante informed.

Bonnie who had run off to the swamp, or marsh to play with a baby mudkip in a small slowly moving River, who was splashing about, was to busy to see her brother gaping at a few of the electric types.

"That's the Pichu you gave me, that's Raichu's egg from the day care with that same...ahem...method that happened with my Absol, so you could say that's your son" Dante said as he looked at Ashura's shoulder.

"Raaaaaaiiiiiii raichuuuu!" The final evolution of Pichu cheered as he ran towards his father that had climbed down off of Ashura's shoulder.

"Roserade Rose" The final evolution said to another one of her trainer's Pokemon, a Milotic, both belonged to Dante but he did lend the two to Kate every once in a while for a small little contest like performance she enjoyed to do when everyone gathered at the lab during time off.

Dante was the one with the most Pokemon here, his friends pretty much had a strict team of Pokemon, but they also each had at least six more Pokemon ready to swap out if needed. There was a loud crash by an open area, where a Machamp and Lucario clashed against each other over and over again, the Lucario was Dante's, but the Machamp belong to Kule, the two were locked in a friendly spar, and that's when a little white with Silver marking and light blue eyes raced out of the forest, a Espeon and Keafeon trotting after her in a game of tag. Off in one of the caves Clemont could see an Aggron helping a Sableye form some homes for dome little homeless Aggron.

"Most of these are yours?" Trip asked, looking at Dante.

"The Machamp is Kyle's" Adam stated.

Then a Lopunny danced around the opening, thankfully avoiding the two sparring fighting types, a Kabutops and Aerodactly looked at each other, the Aerodactyl stood perched at the top of the cliff while the Kabutops looked up from the ground, and Danye decided it was time to say hi to all of his Pokemon.

"Shadoneon, Skarmory, Flygon, Cubone, Magnezone, Sandslash! We're home!" Dante called as he pulled all of the pokeballs off of his belt and opened them to show their contents.

"Liligant, Whimsicott, Sandslash, Rapidash, Castform, Beautifly we're home!" Kate called.

"Gigalith, Crobat, Gengar, Empoleon, Golem, Mienshao, we're back in Orre!" Kyle yelled.

"Celebi, Shiftry, Sawsbuck, Lanturn, Lumineon, Altaria, feel free to relax!" Adam cheered.

The entire group of Pokemon cheered before running of to do their own little activities. Gary looked on amazed at the assortment of Pokemon as Dante walked out to the middle of the field, and picked up a piece of grass and playing a short high pitched and fast moving tone,magics made six Pokemon come running. The Pokemon that came were a Gliscor, a Luxray, a Garchomp, a Fraxure, a Whirlipede, and a Zweilous. Dante smiled and kneeled down, making sure to pet the Whirlipede in a certain way so he wouldn't get poisoned.

"You have no clue how long it took for me to teach these numbskulls that" Kate sighed before picking up a thick blade of grass and pressing it to her lips, blowing into it softly, which arose a very familiar tune to Ashura and the Orre group, it was the first song she ever taught them, Oración.

"I've heard that before, wait that's the song that Alice whistled at Alamos Town" Ashura informed the group quietly as Kate finished the song.

"There, everyone not hyper now?" Kate questioned.

There was a soft grumble of agreement in the woods, and they left much calmer, knowing that their trainer was back with their friends and a few others. Everyone laid back on the grass by the pond, and they closed their eyes feeling the light heat up their faces, and the. They fell asleep, and Dante decided that now would be the time to check if Ashura's rivals were legendaries or not, he pulled them and his friends into the Hall of Origin.

 _Almost everyone_ _looked around wildly wondering where they were when they felt marble beneath them, Paul had the hardest time, as he kept on trying to stand on three toes, and pushing himself up with three spherical fingers, he was a Mewtwo. Gary woke up naturally but stood up to find him standing up in green robes with yellow circles on it, he wore dark green and black pants along with dark green shoes, his eyes were dark red, and his hair green, he wore black fingerless gloves. Trip looked around, why were his hands orange? He wore white shoes with white pants, and he wore a dark orange and brown long sleeved jacket with a dark brown t shirt underneath, his hair was dark brown and his eyes yellow, he was a Landerous, and Gary was a Rayquaza._

 _"I thought so" Dante's voice muttered._

 _He and the others pretty much looked the same to their other trips here, except Kyle who had isolated his Entei part in favor of looking more human, and somewhat like a Dim Sun grunt. He had dark red hair, and glowing gold eyes, he wore black shoes and black and dark purple gloves, his jacket was now black and dark purple with grey clips, and his pants were black, a grey belt for his pokeballs was strung around his waist._

 _"So you were right" Kate muttered in Mew form._

 _The human form Dante nodded with a grin as Ashura had Adam went to explain the situation, which Dante and Kate didn't object to, hoping that this at least didn't terrify the new legendaries with how these two explain it. After a while the explanation was finished and the three rivals seemed to get it, a now human Kate stood next to Dante, clinging to him closely as the rest of Ashura's friends stood next to him._

 _"So we're legendaries with dormant power, and this is Arceus' domain, the Hall of Origin, which is the balance of order, and Cipher and the other teams are making it fall apart. Believable with all the stuff you get yourself into Ashura" Gary said._

 _The light blue haired girl with purple streaks in her hairs with Crimson red eyes smiled. This was Kate, she had a light blue dress on with white diamonds on it, two white streamer like object flowed from hit, she wore two white dress shoes and had a smile on her face before everything disappeared in a flash._

"Wow, that really just happened?" Gary questioned as he looked up at a serious Ashura, who nodded.

They were sitting in a room on the second floor of the Pokemon lab, two people were missing, it was Dante and Kate, who sat outside at the pond in their regular, one hundred percent human forms, they sat rather close and Kate had wrapped her arms around the boy's waist, they both pushed profusely at that action.

"We keep denying it, we've already admitted it" Dante chuckled dryly.

"What?" Kate wondered, slightly confused.

"We've already admitted that we're far closer than friends, so why are we acting like we're not?" Dante questioned.

"Well I guess since we're immortal thanks to our legendary parts, we don't want to ruin what we already have, because if we did could leave a huge impact on is for the rest of our lives" Kate observed.

"Yeah, I guess there's that, but then there's the problem of what if we do t act? We'll never know, we'll never figure out each other's feelings to tell if it would've worked or not" Dante posed the problem.

"That's...surprisingly insightful of you, and I'm supposed to be the one talking about feelings, I'm supposed to be way better than you at this. Eheheh" The girl in the white silky nightgown giggled.

"So what do we do then, take the risk? Or do we leave it at friendship forever?" The Orrean boy wondered.

"I know what my brain is telling me, think it through. But my heart wants it so badly, I don't know what to chose, maybe some day, it could be tomorrow, it could be next week, I'm just happy being here with you" Kate admitted.

Dante smiled at that and gave the girl a small kiss on the forehead which made both of them smile as they fell asleep, hands nearly holding each other, they both knew that it was bound to happen, and it still is, it was going to happen soon.

"The author's writing me all sappy now" Kate mumbled in her sleep.

The next day came after a long relaxing night, and this time they weren't waken up by a camera, they woke up on their own accord before getting ready and choosing what to do for the day, they wouldn't go out shopping, although the thought was tempting for Kate, the idea of being mobbed by fanboys told her that going out in public was a bad idea.

"Maybe some battles? Some training?" Kate wondered.

"I want to go to the hall and finish off the Shadow type training, I can't help but worry that Cipher is going to attack soon, causing what my shadow type form said to come true" Dante said worried as they walked towards the couch in the small living room like area and sat down so they would hit their heads when they passed out. A light blue aura surrounded them before they let their minds bring them to the hall.

 _"This place is seeing a ton of use recently" Dante chuckled as he flew towards the training room in blue Mew form._

 _"It is practically our home away from home" Kate chuckled as the training room door opened, showing two midnight black mew, sitting impatiently on the new golden rectangular battle field floating in what looks like nothing, a white mist surrounding it._

 ** _"It's time for the final lesson, controlling Hyper Mode at its highest peak"_** _Dante's dark Mew form spoke._

 ** _"Let's see how you do"_** _Kate's Mew form agreed._

 _The two dark Mew's got into their stances and got ready to fight, black and dark purple aura dancing around their paws as they got ready to fight. A hyper mode activated for the four of them, and the almost uncontrollable urge to destroy everything in a blind rage came with unimaginable power, each hit was magnified close to four times it's original strength, which would cause severe damage to the real world, if they were there and not the hall. Aura Spheres were thrown and all four Mew managed to die those aimed at them as the light red aura around them built up larger before Dante used Thunder Punch for melee combat, which the dark Mew attempted to combat back with Shadow Claw, which worked for a while._

 _"Let's keep on going!" Dante shouted determined._

 _Kate nodded before they charged again. Hyper Mode was sapping their strength with every hit they took and delivered, such a strong form of power always came with a bad after effect, and this one just do happened to be exhaustion. Exhausted from the previous hit Dante's dark part flipped backwards to avoid a near hit with an Aqua Tail before striking back with Dark Pulse. Then as Hyper Mode sapped the last of the dark Mew's strength, both of the dark Mew fainted, and Dante and Kate were the victors, then they too fainted. They grasped on to each other for dear life, but soon found that it wasn't needed as they found themselves in front of the man known as Althron._

 _"Impressive, for Mew so young, I did not expect such progress, you ancestors will be here to help you if needed" He informed._

The two Orreans woke up on the couch, panting from their exhausting battle in their minds, they looked at each other and grinned as their strength slowly started to return.

"We did it" Dante whispered.

"Yeah, we mastered the shadow type" Kate said grinning.

Then they found that talking was taking up too much energy and they looked out the window at their home, and it was still looking fine, but they both knew that with the fall of the Hall of Origin, or the start of the fall, everything would not be so calm anymore. The day went on normally, they visited the Pokemon and the Pokemon were quite happy to see their trainers.

* * *

"We can go to Orre right professor?" May asked sweetly to Oak.

Everyone in the traitors group knew that kind of tone, it was the if you disobey you're in for a world of pain, and everyone didn't like being the victim of that punishment. The old professor looked on and with a hesitant smile he nodded. Apparently a group of newbies were allowed when Ashura was not, which was a terrible list of priorities.

"Let's get ready, I'll take Dragonite" The professor offered as they got their Pokemon out.

Dawn got Togekiss out, May decided to ride on a Pidgeot while Brock took flight on a Staraptor, the rest went on Misty's Gyrados across the sea and sky to the dangerous Orre region, hoping o see Ashura once again, but Ashura would not be all that happy to see them, and everyone but the oblivious traitors knew that. The sky was orange from the sunset, the clouds passing by the flying types as they flew over the sea, Orre came into view on the horizon, it was a large landmass,but not as large as the main regions, and it was more desert than oasis, but that wasn't something that could be fixed all that easily.

"There it is" Oak pointed out.

"Why is it not as large as the main ones?" Max wondered.

"Because it just is, it doesn't have an actual league" Delia answered.

"Then why is Ash here?" Misty wondered.

"The coliseum battles, and the...Mt Battle Challenge is my guess" Oak said as they stopped by Gateon Port before returning their Pokemon.

Then the heat wave hit, and they had nothing to do about it as they were all bundled up in coats, a terrible idea. The traitors immediately started sweating, and complaining about the heat, and every Orrean around them started snickering slightly. Kate walked by the traitors, shooting them a hateful look, to which Dawn returned as Kate walked by with Serena. Dawn and the traitors stormed up to the brunette, ready to interrogate her for information about Ashura, Dawn stepped up first, looking at Kate in the eyes as Kate still kept a relatively calm and polite attitude, placing the shopping bags on the ground.

"Where's Ash!?" Dawn yelled.

"I don't know an Ash, but I do know Ashura" Kate jabbed back.

Dawn growled at the obvious mocking tone that Kate had adapted her voice into as she dropped the calm and polite attitude, and watched as Dawn's hand drifted to a pokeball on her belt in irritation, Misty joined her in the aggravated expression.

"Where is he!?" Misty hissed.

"Why would I tell you miss perfect?" Kate jibed.

* * *

 **Well I had to stop somewhere and i guess a lame cliffhanger is fine. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, review if you liked it, reviews keep me motivated but I cant force you to review. NO FLAMES PLEASE! Constructive** **criticism** **is welcome an appreciated.**

 **Fan-Writer111 out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok I give up! Between school, homework, and me simply wanting time to relax there is no update schedule! It** **just** **updates when it updates! Sorry I took so long but I will try, not** **guarantee** **, to update more. WARNING: if you like Misty, Dawn, or May I portray them as not nice people and** **bash** **them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** **Pokemon** **!**

* * *

Misty acted out in rage and went to punch Kate in the belly, which she didn't expect and had the air knocked out of her, she smiled slightly as she caught her breath and stood back up, eyes slightly narrowed, her fists bared, she was visibly holding herself back from fighting back

"You just made a big mistake, how about a Pokemon battle?" Kate asked Misty.

Misty grinned at that and pulled out two Pokeballs, they threw them all at the same time, except Misty only threw one, Kate waited for the next before smirking, Misty didn't even know Orre's rules, and Kate could easily say that she is disqualified right now.

"Return your second Pokemon, this isn't a handicap match" Dawn hissed.

"Are you willing to forfeit miss Waterflower for not abiding by the rules?" Kate asked smirking.

"What do you mean!?" Misty yelled.

"Almost all battles in Orre are double battles if you have more than one Pokemon, send out your second" Kate said as she gestured to her Wimsicott and Liligant.

"Fine" Misty hissed as she threw out Jigglypuff next to Golduck.

"That's the one my friend purified?" Kate questioned.

"Don't you mean your boyfriend?" Misty snickered.

Kate's eyes hardened over in hate and she gritted her teeth, she hated being mocked, especially about her feelings, and that's exactly what the redhead in front of her was doing, and she just hated it! Kate's hands balled into fists, and anyone with aura sight would see her exuding a dark red aura, Serena looked on worried as Liligant and Wimsicott also took on a more hostile stance, and some of the boys in the traitors group backed away from the battle at that expression.

"You and that little boy, you're own little fairy tail, you're just a little girl in a teenager's body!" Misty mocked.

"I could say the same to you, tell me how it feels to fight number 98?" Kate hissed.

"Number 98? Is that supposed to scare me? Wow you can count, you three year old!" Misty laughed with Dawn and Misty.

"The Mt Battle challenge, you came to Orre without knowing that!" Serena laughed.

"Shut it blondie!" Dawn mocked.

That prompted an even worse reaction from Kate and her Pokemon, their already hostile stances got even more angry, and Kate saw in her peripheral vision, Dante and the others watching from the back of the crowd, Ashura shaking his head in disappointment at his old friends, Dante merely gave his brunette friend the thumbs up for holding off retaliating this long.

"What do you hope to gain out of mocking me? Proof that you're stronger than me? You want to play the tough girl act for Ashura? Clock's ticking, he's watching" Kate said.

"Shut up and fight!" May yelled.

"I'll give you one last chance to apologize. You want to face Katalia, Isabelle Sephra, number 98 in the Mt Battle challenge, you mock our leader and our friend, i'll destroy you in one move" Kate hissed.

"Ice Beam Golduck, and Sing Jigglypuff!" Misty yelled.

"Hurricane Wimsicott, tornado style" Kate said firmly.

Then came a small tornado, the torrent of air coming from downwards and trapping Golduck and Jigglypuff in it before they could even form their attacks, they fell to the ground fainted, Misty growled and returned her fallen Pokemon just as Kate did, and did one last act of anger out of her short temper, she slapped Kate across the face as hard as she could. A red hand mark stained Kate's left cheekbone, and a few tears formed in her eyes as she whimpered slightly at that. Kate looked over at her friends, and she could she Cldmont, Kyle, and Ashura holding Dante back from storming up to Misty and fighting her, and what impacted her the most was that his eyes were dark red from anger, and when they finally turned back to green he nodded.

"Is the tough girl going to cry?" May asked sweetly.

"Going to run home to mommy?" Delia and Oak questioned in a mocking tone, geez Delia didn't have much of a heart anymore.

"I don't have one, they died in a Cipher attack on Phenac City, and you MOCK THEIR MEMORY!? I'm done just standing here, anyone that is sensitive to bones being broken, leave now" Kate suggested.

Half of the crowd left, mostly it was the boys who stayed, Misty just snorted and went for another jab at Kate's emotions just as Misty was greeted with a kick to the face, before a mental attack on her mind which made her scream

"What are you doing!?" Dawn called before Misty was thrown into her with a psychic power.

"I could arrest you're go up right now for mocking and attempting to harm a high ranking individual, but I won't. Because I still have a human heart" Kate stated as she wiped the tears out of her eyes and grabbed her shopping bags before joining Dante's group with Serena, then they disappeared out of sight.

"You're lucky she didn't arrest you, because I would've" An Officer Jenny that had been lured by the crowd stated harshly before leaving the traitors to mend a broken Misty.

The traitors camped out that night, due to the people in Gateon Port showing an immediate disliking to their group. Ashura's group had traced their way back to Krane's lab, where Kate put the new clothes for the Kalos and Kanto natives with them, in the closet for them to use the next day. Kate sat out at the pond at the Pokemon Habitat at Krane's lab, and as she started to cry, enraged shouts woke her from her thoughts. Traversing deeper into the habitat she found a dark red eyed Dante sparring with Kyle to fuel his anger out.

"They mocked my love for her!" Dante shouted as a foot infused with black aura lashed out at Kyle's waist, but was blocked by his fist.

"They said she was nothing but a child! They mocked her parents and identity! THEY SAID SHE WAS A WORTHLESS UGLY GIRL! I want to get back at them right now, but that's not what she would want" Dante hissed and shouted as he knocked Kyle backwards with a black shrouded fist of aura.

"We all want a chance at them, they mocked my friend that's like my little sister, Ashura wants them sentenced to the Distortion World" Kyle admitted.

"I'll let Ashura deal with them first, but mocking my feelings and love for her? They're nothing more than Cipher in my eyes" Dante hissed.

Kate looked on with wide eyes, as the two talked about their feelings, Dante's shadow type aura disappearing, and after a while it was just a friendly spar with some chatting in it. Kyle grinned as they dodged and threw lightning fast attacks at each other, the challenge right now was to outwit the opponent long enough to strike them to react for a better positioned blow next.

"How much do you love her? Embarrassing subject I know" Kyle questioned as he jumped over a sweeping kick, his now dark red hair flopping into his eyes.

"A lot, I dream about kissing her, holding hands, confessing, and once..something far more intimate" Dante admitted, blushing.

"Dude, you dreamed about that!?" Kyle shouted.

"How would you feel if you were hopelessly lovesick?" Dante shouted back.

Kyle grinned at the confession, and was thinking about something else to jab at before he was kicked into the stomach, into the ground, Dante's right hand clasped around his throat, and his left up in the air, for the knockout punch if this wasn't a spar.

"Yield" Dante stated.

Kyle simply grinned and nodded as they got up, and that's when they noticed that they weren't alone, a blushing dark red Kate with her hands clasped over her heart and an unbelievably happy smile stood a few feet away from them, staring at Dante with tears rolling down her face in pure joy.

"You heard that didn't you?" Dante grinned sheepishly.

"Y-yeah...and I decided, after feeling the heartache that those people created by mocking my feelings and yours, I want to be more than a friend to you" Kate admitted.

"Are you sure I can wait until you feel be-" then came the big silencer.

She didn't care that this wasn't like the movies, nor the fact that his lips were dry from him licking them in anticipation, it was simply, definably, a kiss. Her lips were soft, his were dry and rough, and they both didn't seem to mind the fact that Kyle just got some massive blackmail, but they both knew he wouldn't use it...with the right threat. Dante didn't mind the warm drops of water coming down Kate's face, some managing to streak onto his, while they both had their eyes closed, it felt like hours to them, but in reality it was only seconds. Then again, did they care?

A amazed whistle broke the silence.

They opened their eyes, their hands were locked together, or rather Dante's right hand was with Kate's left, due to his left hand not working as well and weak, Kate had grasped that with her delicate right hand. They were a mere inch or two apart, their faces a bright red as they looked on into each other's eyes.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming" Kate whispered.

"No, I'm afraid you're stuck with me" Dante said with a grin.

"Alright, that's all fine and dandy, darn I owe Adam twenty bucks, but we better get back to the lab" Kyle grumbled

"You go on ahead, no telling anyone about this" Dante said.

"It's going to come out sooner or later, but ok" Kyle said with a grin as he started walking back to the lab.

"A few years ago this would've been so far fetched, a whiny little rich girl and a boy off of the streets,who would've known that they'd fall for each other" Kate said with a giggle.

"A young pretty, polite and kind hearted girl" Dante said as a compliment as they started walking back to the lab, Dante's right hand holding Kate's left.

"And a little boy living on the streets with large dreams, and a great smile" Kate giggled.

Dante merely grinned as they both registered the compliments exchanged and started blushing a dark red color. When they got back to the pond, they closed their eyes as they laid down next to each other, a cold breeze brushing across their faces as sleep fell on them. Everyone was asleep a few minutes later, even the traitors who had finished tending to Misty's injuries, and she was now awake, looking slightly remorseful, but still slightly proud.

"We're going today lovebirds, get ready" Adam snickered as he woke up number 98 and 100.

The two looked at Adam in confusion before last night's events dunk in and they blushed a little, they smiled a little as they saw how close they were, Ashura looked at them and smiled, and Serena looked at that interaction somewhat longingly before the Kalos group and the Kanto native went off for their new attire.

Clemont was given a white and light blue jacket and grey pants, a white pokeball hat covered his head to bounce back light. Serena had light a light red and grey jacket on, white pants and black shoes, Bonnie had a smaller version of the same. Ashura was the most impressive, a dark blue and black jacket of a light grey shirt, blue pants and grey shoes, black fingerless gloves, he also had a silver visor placed on his forehead, above his correctly brown eyes.

"Not bad, that Orre attire fits you well" Kate pointed out.

"Oak and your old friends are coming by later, you'll have to deal with them. Almost every battle in Orre is a double unless you don't have more than one Pokemon. You'll need to go to Phenac first" Adam explained before they got their backpacks and got ready to go, they were back in their Orre attire against their complaints, because they might need high authority where they are going.

"Bye" Kyle waved as they went out the door.

Ashura grinned and he and his friends went out back to help groom and feed the Pokemon. They didn't know that the traitors were coming sooner than expected. It was only thirty minutes after the Orreans had left when Oak and the rest appeared at the front door of the lab, Krane, being polite, invited them I and they had immediately went out back to see the Pokemon. Ashura and his friends were busy playing and grooming.

"Look at that Torterra!" Brock gaped.

"That Milotic is gorgeous" May and Dawn breathed.

"I need to get an Electivire like that!" Max squealed.

Ashura took one glance at them before paying them no mind with his rivals, who now also had Orrean jackets and pants for new attire changes. Brock started to approach the Torterra Ashura was standing atop of to harvest some of the berries on it's tree while Paul held a baby Mudkip and did a small check on it's health, his cold exterior allowing himself a chuckle as he watched the adorable water type.

"Aggron, check on Aerodactyl, we don't need to have another spar with Kabutops disrupt the others" Serena said to a Aggron standing by a cave.

"Roserade, check on the others will you?" Clemont asked the grass and poison type.

The Pokemon nodded and went off to do those jobs, while the other Pokemon selected their own jobs to help the other Pokemon in the habitat. Bonnie was playing with two Pokemon, a Plusle and Minun, a game of tag it looked like, which the abnormally colored Riolu joined in on.

"I've been thinking of moving into Orre soon, I've got enough money off of battling for it, and working at the lab could be a nice pastime" Ashura said.

"Kyle said we're always welcome at their house" Clemont remembered.

"Still can't believe those four share a house and it hasn't fallen apart" Ashura chuckled.

"Look at that Lapras, and look there, a Zweilous!" Misty called.

"I need to learn about the recipe for these Pokemon, they look so healthy" Brock said amazed.

"Don't go on thinking you're going to get it, your friend insulted a dear friend of the trainer, I believe you insulted Kate was her name" Clemont said.

"That little miss perfect?" Misty asked arrogantly.

"That also means you insulted Kyle Avolan Abelle, and Adam Kellan Locke's friend as well" Ashura grumbled.

"Who are they?" Misty called.

"Hah, don't make me laugh miss Waterflower, you don't even know who the toughest trainers in this region are, and you insulted one and challenged her" Ashura chuckled.

"Ash, we're friends, call me Misty kay" Misty said with a flirty wink.

"I know why you did it, you wanted to impress me, being mean won't accomplish that miss Waterflower" Ashura stated.

"We're friends, call me by my name" Misty insisted.

"No, you're name brings back way to many bad memories _Misty._ We're not friends, not by a long shot" Ashura stated.

While that conversation was going on, Brock had gone to look at Torterra, who, with finally Ashura off his back, was able to knock Brock onto his back and growl, May and Dawn went to look at Milotic,and they got threatened with an ice beams they stared at the shiny Pokemon, Max was stupid enough to try and inspect Aggron, which resulted in a Thunder Punch being held right in front of Max's face threateningly.

"Dante's Pokemon don't take kindly to your insults Misty, nor your presence Max" Ashura stated coldly.

"We're your friends Ash!" Brock pleaded.

"I believed that too five years ago Brock, I wanted to keep my dream alive, and even after you attempted to shatter it, I did" Ashura explained.

"Sweetly, we didn't mean it" Delia pleaded.

"I'm sure you did mean it, and after my dream was kept alive by simple strings, I felt hollow still, I only had three friends and they weren't there with me, I met a boy and his Absol at Indigo Plateau, I was given a new dream after that" Ashura reminisced.

"Honey, we're so-" Delia started.

"Don't say you're sorry Delia, _mother_ , I don't know what to call you anymore, my dream was to become stronger so I could protect others, and learning about Orre and the tourney have been helping me get stronger, you're only crawling back to the boy who almost pleaded Lady Giratina to keep you in the Distortion World" Ashura said.

"I'm your mother" Delia pleaded.

"Be reasonable!" Oak yelled.

"I'm being reasonable old man, because I haven't attacked you. You're staring into the eyes of a Giratina" Ashura stated.

"Impossible!" Oak barked.

"Believe it if you want, and you guys keep trying for my heart and forgiveness, I don't think you're going to get it" Ashura said with scarlet colored eyes.

Ashura smiled slightly as his PDA rang, it didn't have a actual screen on it so he used it as a phone. It was Dante and the other Orreans that had left the lab earlier, and everyone in the traitors group was confused of why he was speaking into device.

"Shadow Pokemon guys, thin out and let it be transported in, we need to subdue it before the chamber" Ashura said as Krane walked in holding a pokeball, Dante's Gardevoir was the one who was ready to subdue, the apparently Shadow Seadra.

"That's Shadow Rush!" Oak yelled as that certain Pokemon raced forward in a dark aura.

"Okay guys, we have a Shadow type move to combat? Gardevoir, subdue it before we can nail it in a super effective move" Ashura said.

Out of the small forest Gallade walked out with a Rampardos, a hateful look in the rock type's eyes as it walked in front of Ashura and waited for it's command.

"You're a XD?" Ashura wondered.

A nod.

"Ok then, Dante told me you don't have Shadow Rush normally if you're an XD, so Shadow Blitz!" Ashura called.

Rampardos raced forwards in a violet light as it smashed into Seadra, knocking the shadow type out before the tick type retreated back into the forest, knowing that it's help might be needed again later.

"What?" Ashura questioned at the shocked expressions that the traitor's group had on their faces.

"You just ordered a Shadow Pokemon to attack!" Oak ranted.

"Yes old man, but I'm in the know, Krane has helped me in that department" Ashura stated blandly.

* * *

 **Ok now normal procedure...review if you like I cant force you but it makes me feel happy when I see your** **comments** **, constructive criticism is welcomed and** **appreciated** **. NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

 **Fan-Writer111 out!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello I think I may actually get a good portion of this story updated by the end of summer vacation! I'm hoping to get** **another** **chapter out tomorrow, i hope I can.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon...Nintendo** **freaking** **does!**

* * *

It had been a clean thirty minutes on the road, they had voted o walk, just to bring back memories. They had run into a rogue Shadow Pokemon and they had quickly captured it before sending it to the lab, which the traitors had already gotten to, which was surprising that Ashura was so calm during all of that.

"Let's stop by the Pyrite Orphanage, I think it's time we rub your position in the owner of that place's face, they deserve it after tossing you out on the streets" Adam suggested.

"First is Phenac, we'll get there ahead of Ashura and his friends, who'll be taking the long route for the scenery and getting used to the heat, his _old friends_ will probably trail him there" Kyle said.

"It's good to have Espeon and Umbreon with me again, been a while too" Dante admitted.

"Since you've seen Wes, yes it's been a while, maybe we'll catch him on the way through, Michael is in Agate right now" Kate said.

Dante grinned at that before they stopped for a small water break, they walked with their jackets open, revealing their short sleeved t shirts, due to the fact that they knew that Orre's temperature was in the high 90's at this time of the year. The Snag Machine was clipped onto his left arm, glistening in the sun.

"Feels nice to be home right?" Dante wondered.

"Sure does, being off tin the other regions made me homesick" Kyle agreed.

"Couldn't you have just gone to the nearest volcano?" Adam joked about the temperature.

Kyle merely grinned at that joke as they got back up to get back onto the toad, Outskirt Stand wasn't that far away, and after that is Phenac City, where Kate used to live, and they had only been there a few times once that happened.

"Ashura will go to Crumble a Canyon first, hopefully he checks the information we put on the PDA about the rock slides" Adam said.

Dante nodded at that.

They weren't getting it through their thick skulls, the traitors I mean, they constantly pleaded for forgiveness when Ashura wasn't willing to give it, and they called him Ash, when he had clearly stated that his new name was now Ashura. Silver watched from the sidelines while Oak and Krane had a debate over their research.

They used to be rivals in college, they had attempted to find the best subject to research, Ashura had learned this from Dante. Oak was more successful in Pokemon College, they both went for four years though, Oak had decided to study Pokemon and Human Relationships, while Krane debated his while he stayed at his lab in Orre, Team Cipher and their Shadow Pokemon gave him the research subject of Shadow Pokemon.

"I'm more successful!" Oak yelled.

"I never said you weren't, I said that our research was vastly different, and our methods were different too" Krane tried to calm Oak down.

"Are you saying that your methods are better than mine!?" Samuel Oak accused.

"Ash, tell him off" Delia pleaded.

"I'm not going to, because Krane is a better researcher, he doesn't waste time with poetry, and Dante gave me some background on these two, Samuel Oak juggled three jobs, the Pokemon league Champion, the Professor, and Poetry, although that proved too much and he stepped down from champion. Trevor Krane was more or less a rival to Oak, they viewed each other differently however, Oak believed himself to be superior" Ashura explained.

"That's right" Oak agreed with the background.

Oak was somewhat of a bully to Krane, pushing him harder and harder in his studies, and Wes Ulten came into his life with Nett to finally give him a research topic, and no one believed the Shadow type nonsense in his research because no one had bothered to travel here. Ashura said.

"There is no such thing as a shadow type!" Max yelled.

"Hydreigon. Pulse your aura will you?" Ashura questioned as his shiny Hydreigon appeared and pulsed it's dark black aura.

"Shadow type was meant to be resistant to everything, Dante and Michael dug that out of Grand Master Greevil's research, but there was a flaw, in being resistant to their own type, they were open to the opposite, normal type attacks, they are resistant to everything else, Evice and Greevil couldn't fix that" Ashura said.

"Huh, the boy comes through again" Krane muttered.

"Wes, Dante, and Michael went on to test that, taking Shadow Metagross, Tyranitar, and Lugia, they tested the specific power and rated it, instead of a double in power, they had a quadruple in the specifics of their type. They labeled a lingering disease where a Pokemon can be purified, but it would seep back into darkness, it's the silence of heart, the labling the series of Shadow's it was most notable in" Ashura said.

"You're relying on a boy!" Oak accused Krane.

"Maybe he is Samuel, but Dante and Michael are helpers at the lab, and this concerns us does it not?" Ashura shot back.

"I'm still better" Oak muttered.

"Nett sent another list, I'll send that one to them, and I'll see what else those three boys dug up" Krane muttered as he typed something up at the computer.

"You're really moving here?" Bonnie wondered.

"Most likely, I'll probably help around the lab" Ashura said.

The others nodded before they collected their stuff and got ready to set out before the traitors noticed them, but not long after they had left, the traitors were following them, with Oak and Silver, the three rivals had left with Ashura and his friends.

"Crumble Canyon first right?" Paul wondered.

"Yeah, the note says watch out for rockslides" Ashura agreed before putting his PDA away.

They had decided to spend the night by Outskirt Stand, camping out there wouldn't be too bad, they'd probably reach Phenac tomorrow.

"Goodnight" Kate whispered next to Dante as they looked up at the sky, Dante smiled a little and pulled Kate's sleeping bag closer with her in it to him.

"You too" He whispered as his shaky left hand was intertwined with her right hand.

The traitors had managed to make good progress, they set up camp a little before Crumble Canyon, due to being unprepared for what lies ahead, as to where Ashura was prepared. Dante woke up the next morning with a certain girl clinging to his side, to which he put his hand on the side of her face and went to kiss her forehead, but she tilted her head up and her blue eyes opened, her medium length, slightly thin, yet perfectly shaped eyelashes fluttering open as she saw the boy that she was clinging onto.

"That was surprising" Dante muttered.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that" Kate pouted.

Dante merely grinned and pecked her soft lips lightly, he was still getting used to the fact that one of one of his best friends, a beautiful and kind girl, was no longer just a girl and a friend, but his girlfriend. The girl smiled at him, she didn't care that they weren't as romantic as in the movies, she simply cared that this relationship had happened st all.

"So, when to we start playing matchmaker for Kyle, and then Adam?" Dante whispered.

"Eheheh, I think that can wait" She whispered back with a giggle as she pulled herself closer to him.

Dante smiled at that as he got out of his sleeping bag, and then he saw Kate in a full silky white nightgown, a white headband on her head, and white slippers on her feet, though she did have undergarments on underneath the nightgown.

"Done staring?" She questioned with a blush on her face.

"Yeah, I just still can't believe such a beautiful and kind girl is my girlfriend" Dante said.

Kate smiled and gave the boy a tight hug, which made him blush as her entire body, most notably her chest pressed against his body. The boy eventually broke the hug due to not being able to stand the position they were in any longer. They got dressed in the restrooms of the Outskirt Stand before heading off in their Orre attire, for Phenac City.

"Every one of our fans are going to be so disappointed to find out that two of the top trainers in Orre are dating?" Kate wondered with a blush as they walked across the land.

Phenac City came up on the horizon later that day, and they checked intraday hotel for the night, but before Dante and Kate went there, they went to an empty plot of land where Kate closed her eyes and sighed, it was where her family's house used to be.

"I've made a life for myself, mom, dad" Kate whispered before leaving the area, but first they were noticed by a large crowd, it was a group of Team Cipher.

"Hello there Dante, Katalia" A cold voice cut.

"Hello Beta" Dante growled.

It was a man in black, a red scarf and a dark red visor around his face, and then Dante noticed that there was no one else in the plaza but him and Kate, this was what his dark self had talked about, it was time.

"Go Shadow Cacturne" Beta yelled.

"Go Shadow Zangoose!" Half of the grunts yelled.

"Go Shadow Seviper!" The other half yelled.

Dante growled as he sent out Umbreon and Espeon, Espeon was ready to protect her brother as Shadoneon came out as well, then Kate sent out Lopunny. Both of the Orreans grinned at the challenge as their eyes lit up in a flare of aura.

"You got my back!? Girlfriend. Dante called" Whispering the last bit

"Ready leader! Boyfriend" Kate said as she whispered the second bit.

The three Eeveelutions got into battle stance, firing off random attacks to narrow the opponent's force, Lopunny danced around with Dizzy and Ice Punches. They were taking down the enemy force quickly, then Beta challenged the two humans in combat, and they both took and exchanged hits, and seeing Kate being hit irritated Dante, a stray Poison Tail struck her in the side. Kate whimpered and fell down to the ground, clutching her wound that poison was sinking into. Dante's eyes lit up a dark purplish blue and then turned to dark red before returning to the purple color, his hair turning black along with his attire, a black aura surrounding him.

"You hurt her badly, you'll pay for the pain you're causing her!" Dante called as he smashed Beta in the gut.

It was a one sided fight as he smashed and tossed Beta around with his Shadow type attacks, increasing with Kate's cries of pain from the Poison a Tail, then the last of the grunts exited the battle, after their Pokemon were snagged, all that was left was Cacturne.

Snag Ball go!" Dante called as he attempted to capture Cacturne before he knocked Beta out.

Dante gingerly picked up the pained girl suffering from poison, and also watched the snag balls teleport to Krane's. Taking Kate to the hotel he dropped his shadow type appearance before he sat down next to her, giving the girl a kiss on the cheek before subjecting himself to listen to her cries of pain, he winced as he closed his eyes and used aura sight, if he was going to clean the wound, he'd need her clothes off, at least she was in her undergarments. He dressed Kate in her nightgown, knowing that she'd want to sleep, he then cleaned the infected wound before sitting there, holding the brunette's hand and pulsed healing aura into her, a frown on her face.

"Are you okay?" Adam questioned.

"No, she's suffering from poison, I invaded her privacy by dressing her in the nightgown"

"Sorry, this is perverted, but what is she?" Adam asked.

"She's a girl, or a young lady, she's a double B, close to a low B, or is one, it's hard to tell, I'm embarrassed to see her exposed body like that" Dante blushed.

"You're going to try and pair me up with someone eventually aren't you?" Adam questioned.

"Yeah, she's going to enjoy matchmaking you with someone" Dante chuckled.

He sat there the entire day, unable to think of anything else but the young lady, which he liked to refer to as a simple girl than a lady for the sake of not making her sound older than she actually is. Kate's eyes were closed, her breathing even finally, she looked gorgeous in that white nightgown and headband, the moonlight that night shining down on her cream colored face as she breathed in and out peacefully, the poison no longer in her system.

"We leave for Pyrite tomorrow, maybe. We might stick around here for another day, talk to Ashura for a bit before moving on ahead" Dante said.

"Be nice to know their views on Orre?" Adam said.

"Orre is not normally considered a beautiful place, I disagree" Kyle frowned.

Dante nodded at that as they looked around the small room they were staying in for the night, the hand in Dante's hand twitched a little, and a soft sigh escaped the female's mouth in the room, her blue eyes snapped open and she looked down at the attire.

"Why am I in a nightgown?" Kate wondered.

"I used aura sight ok?" Dante said.

"You looked didn't you?" Kate accused.

"A three second look, you had your undergarments on" Dante admitted, blushing a deep red.

"Who knew you were actually a developed girl, I though you had the body of a boy!" Kyle laughed.

He got slapped.

"Don't insult a girl's looks" Kate grumbled, blushing at the fact that they knew what she looked like.

"I'm so glad you're okay" Dante said happily.

"I'm glad I'm okay, and I guess I can forgive you for changing my clothes for me,besides, you are my boyfriend" Kate said with a small smile.

Dante smiled slightly, both were blushing a dark red color as they looked at each other, Dante was in dark blue pajamas, with a pokeball symbol over his heart on the pjs, Kate looked at the Queen Size bed she was on, and frowned, and pulled Dante onto the bed, making sure they were a good distance away before falling asleep, because she felt bad that she was using up the entire bed.

"Goodnight leader" Kate joked.

"Night Kate" Dante whispered, before they fell asleep next to each other, Adam and Kyle snickering slightly by the door.

"Oh the blackmail mileage we'll get out of this" Kyle snickered before they went to bed.

* * *

Phenac City was coming up to view as Ashura and his group navigated the last rockslide, it had taken them two days to get through Crumble Canyon, and Phenac City would be a nice change of pace for the group.

"There it is, Phenac City, it's a natural Oasis!" Serena cheered.

Ashura and the others looked up at that, indeed the City was sitting on the horizon, a natural oasis. They had woken up this morning in the middle of the canyon and quickly made their way out across the plain, coming into the city they immediately felt a cool breeze wash across their face, the sound of gushing water filled their ears.

"Nice architecture" Clemont said.

"Yeah, and there's a colosseum here" Gary said.

"I could go for a challenge" Paul stated.

Ashura nodded at that as they watched some kids and their Pokemon ran around the town square, more of a circle though. Paul let a smile onto his face at the children's actions as they walked over to a bench to sit down on.

* * *

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" A voice questioned.

"Yeah, the time we visited here with my Ryhdon, after our battle in Pyrite" A voice that sounded like Adam's remarked, the first having sounded like Dante's.

"The slums, that's what Pyrite is" Kyle groaned.

"It's getting better, at least the streets don't look like a Hairyama attacked it" Adam said.

Ashura finally noticed where the voices were, three boys sitting on a wooden bench right leg draped over the other for each of them, they had their arms crossed but slightly relaxed as they watched a girl with brown hair, in a white nightgown twirling and playing with a few other kids, barefoot in the fountain, which everyone didn't seem to mind, Kyle nudged Dante with a joking grin.

"Staring at your girlfriend?" Kyle jibed.

"You would do the same" Dante admitted.

Kyle grinned at that as Ashura came up to the three to say hi, Dante and the others waved as Ashura's rivals joined as well, and the there were the uninvited guests that tumbled through the entrance of Phenac City. The traitors and Oak stumbled along the City, making their way to Ashura, while Oak grabbed Dante by the shoulders and stared at him straight in the eyes through the sunglasses like visor.

"What do you know about Shadow Pokemon?" Oak demanded.

"Why do you wish to know? Is it that you are jealous of Krane's research? Are you jealous that Michael and I help him?" Dante accused.

":My research has always been superior" Oak hissed.

"Say what you want, Shadow Pokemon are simply something you don't catch, and don't encounter. Don't go looking for them" Dante replied sternly.

Oak would get no more out of the boy, and as this exchange occurred, Kate decided that they would be leaving soon, and went to get dressed in her Orre outfit so they could leave, and also check them out of the hotel. While Dante was consulted on information, Ashura wasn't pleased to see his old friends.

"Why are you in these stupid Orrean clothes?" May sneered.

"Yeah, and why are you friends with these stupid Orreans?" Misty growled.

"That's your views on Orre? Sure this region is slightly smaller than the main regions, and it's temperature extremely high, but I like this region, and its inhabitants are extremely kind, better than you" Ashura growled.

"You don't mean that Ash" Dawn said sweetly.

"That's not my name" Ashura growled.

At that point in time Kate walked out with their bags and told her friends that she checked them out of the hotel for them, to which they smiled gratefully to her, then Misty locked eyes with the brunette, and Misty hadn't learned her lesson from last time it seems, because she went to straight up insult number 98. Ashura checked with one closed eye what Misty's aura was, it was filled with cruel, twisted insanity, a deep black and dark violet for the desire for Ashura to fall in love with her, to put it simply, she was being selfish, and Ashura hated her for it.

"If it isn't miss perfect, and her pathetic boyfriend" Misty sneered.

"Do you even know who they are?" A few people from the audience whispered.

Misty got into a confident stance as Dante stood up to Misty, to protect both his and her feelings, Misty smirked, forgetting the boy's position she acted as if he was a simple boy on the streets with beginning Pokemon, boy was she wrong. Dawn and May grinned at this, apparently the boy had some guts, and Ashura was being pestered by the three girls as well, but Misty was busy insulting the boy, May, Dawn, and Iris were busy with Ashura.

"So the boyfriend has some guts after all, I thought he was a pathetic little weakling" Misty laughed.

"You heartless, black aura infested girl" Dante growled.

"I'm your superior boy, I'm a gym leader" Misty growled.

"Yeah, respect her position" Dawn called.

"Then respect me, all this crap is about positions? Respect mine" Dante insisted.

"I don't care about you crappy little position you Orrean weakling, everyone knows Kanto is the best" Misty said.

Everyone in the audience were staring at the girl with amazed eyes, how dense could you get? The most powerful trainer in all of Orre was standing right here in front of them and his name, and everything he stands for was being insulted, all of Orre was being insulted, the region itself! All of the numbers were resisting attacking the arrogant Kanto native.

"You're pathetic below Kano, we're better than you in every way you wannabe. Misty said.

Why do you insult Orre, you believe Kanto is perfect? You arrogant jerks, fine, as King of Mt Battle, number 100 and the strongest trainer of this region, I'll take you down"

"Don't try and cheat with your stupid Orrean rules, a single battle" May hissed.

"Go Gyrados!" Misty called.

Dante felt a negative affect on his Orre, and he looked at the Gyrados through aura sight, a deep black and red aura, a Shadow Pokemon, so she still hasn't learned her lesson, she purposefully got her Pokemon converted to shadows.

"If Orre is below you, why do you challenge me with a Shadow Pokemon?" Dante questioned.

"You idiots have your uses" Misty replied nonchalantly.

"Shadow Ledian, although your heart may be closed with that lingering disease, we are still partners!" Dante called as he threw his pokeball.

A shiny Ledian, which has golden fur and blue eyes, although it held a hostile expression it also seemed to smile, whereas Gyrados was completely hostile. Misty grinned and ordered Gyradis to use Surf, to which nothing happened, it only knew Shadow Rush, as they had inserted the original disease into the evolution of Magikarp. The audience snickered slightly as she berated Gyrados for not using the move.

"Do you know nothing? Shadow Pokemon can't use non shadow type attacks without special conditions" Ashura chuckled.

"Shadow Rush!" Misty yelled.

"Ledian, Shadow Blitz" Dante said calmly.

A purple aura surrounded Ledian as it smashed into Gyrados and knocked the Atrocious Pokemon out of its attack. Misty growled dangerously as Gyrados roared out in anger before turning around and looking at her, a red aura visibly shining around it.

"What did you do to her Pokemon!?" Dawn yelled.

"She did it, a Shadow Pokemon has a chance of going into a rampage. Possibly attacking the trainer" Ashura grinned dangerously.

"Ledian, back to my side!" Dante called as the golden colored bug flew back over to his side.

"Help her!" May yelled as Misty was rammed into the ground.

"Why should I? She insulted the region I'm in, she insulted me and my friends" Dante growled.

"She's your superior!" Dawn yelled.

"You mindless girl, you're heartless" Ashura growled.

Then Dawn's attitude changed entirely, she latched onto Ashura and hugged him, snuggling into him which made him sick, his eyes a scarlet red as he gritted his teeth.

"Oh Ashy, I love you" Dawn whispered.

"That's great and all, but I don't love you. Traitor" Ashura said, throwing Dawn off of him, onto the ground.

"Leave" Ashura growled as Misty finally got her Gyrados back into it's pokeball.

As that happened, Dante and his friends had taken their leave, to restrain themselves from attacking the red haired girl that had insulted their region. They were on their way to Pyrite, where Michael was, and they had taken a longer route, due to wanting to see some of the colder areas, being the mountains, just for a good climb.

"I can't believe she said that" Kate uttered.

"I don't mind the insults on me, Orre's pride is what angered me" Dante growled.

"She called you a pathetic weakling, she said that you were nothing more than a wannabe, she said we were pretty much inferior, and slaves!" Kate yelled outraged.

"I agree, that was an insult that didn't need to be said" Kyle growled.

Dante frowned at that as Kate's grip on his right hand tightened in frustration, it was nearly nighttime, and the Coldwind Mountain range was far away, they'd set up camp here tonight. No one could go to sleep, Misty's insults had gotten to them, especially Kate, the redhead had insulted her closest friend, and boyfriend, and it angered her, the redhead wasn't even on her favorites list beforehand.

"She insulted you so badly, why aren't you reacting to it?" Kate questioned.

"The real question is, why are you? She didn't insult you, she insulted me, I'm used to it. People used to look at me and scream, they dragged their children away from me because they thought I'd hurt them. I'm used to it" Dante explained.

"Because I love you, that's why I'm affected by it, you would feel the same if someone insulted me" The girl in the nightgown stated.

Dante smiled in return, pulling her closer to him, which made her smile at the contact, her head leaned in his shoulder as they sat atop their sleeping bags. Kate blushed as she pulled the boy that held her affection even closer, pushing her head into the side of his neck, to which he returned with running his right hand through her hair.

"You know your beautiful right?" Dante questioned.

"You're just saying that" Kate pouted.

"I beg to differ, look in a mirror" Dante retaliated.

"I love you' Kate whispered before they both fell asleep in each other's arms, but before that, Dante rested a quick kiss on the girl's lips. The girl smiled in her sleep and held onto the boy tighter, and he blushed at feeling her body against his, and he smiled as he finally fell asleep.

 _"We have the same idea?" Dante wondered._

 _"Wondering about the future? Yeah we have the same idea" Kate stated._

 _They were...curious, if you were to phrase it that way, about what would happen if they were to win, and if they did not, they wanted to know what their actions might do, and what effects they'd have both on themselves, and the world around them. It wasn't something used often, and almost entirely forgotten to the hall, the legendaries didn't remember it either. The door in the dark corner, a spiritual light blue color swirling along its edges, made out of marble, with a Dialga's gem planted in the middle of it._

 _"It's still here" Dante sighed, his Mew shoulders slumping in relief as he floated up to the handle and tugged, then there was a swirl of energy and a loud roar of a Dialga._

 ** _"Cipher is never going to leave us alone, they just keep coming back" Dante growled._**

 ** _He stood in the middle of a deserted dual square, everyone had gone home for the night, and it was a day away from the tournament starting up again, then Cipher would hit them head on at the tourney, and they would be outnumbered,and possibly overpowered by the Shadow Pokemon makers._**

 ** _"They may keep on coming back. But we'll keep on resisting them" A feminine voice said from behind him._**

 ** _Dante whirled around, startled at the voice as he thought he had been all alone, but it seemed like someone had followed him, Kate stood behind him, in grey pants and a black long sleeved sweater like shirt, white cuffs around the sleeves and a white collar around her neck, black shoes on her feet, her eyes sparkled with a spark of cheerfulness, but even she couldn't hide her worry about what might happen if they loose. She wore amethyst studs in her ears, one in each, her brown hair was neatly tucked behind her ears, although some of it drifted across her left eye._**

 ** _"I never knew you pierced your ears" Dante said._**

 ** _"I didn't, I can change certain aspects of my appearance, I can make those holes in my ears disappear if I want" She said._**

 ** _"Ah, so why are you out here?" Dante wondered._**

 ** _"I guess, since you just disappeared in the middle of the party, I just felt lonely. Thus party was supposed to be something to cheer all of us up before the tourney, and all its done is make you disappear from it" Kate muttered._**

 ** _"I just don't want to be there, everyone is acting like five year olds, they act like nothing is going to happen tomorrow, when something that could change the fate of all of the regions is, I can't stand it" Dante growled._**

 ** _"Silver left, Oak proposed to Delia, he always was after her I guess, Silver was fed up with her attitude" They asked everyone to attend their wedding. Kate explained._**

 ** _"That brings me to another thing, how could they be thinking about, that, when the world is at stake?" Dante questioned._**

 ** _"I guess they want to be happy" Kate shrugged._**

 ** _Dante was now looking up at the sky, the stars twinkling in the dark abyss that was the sky, it was past midnight, and nearly pitch black, Dante had walked towards Pyrite in an attempt to get out of the noisy lab._**

 ** _"Are you happy? I don't understand why we need objects to show how much we like each other, I don't need a ring, or gifts to know that" Dante sighed._**

 ** _"I guess, most people are materialistic I guess, we're just two if the few people who aren't. I don't care if I get a golden ring with three diamonds on it, I could go to Diancie and get tons of them for free, I don't need a fancy dress, and go to a place just to have it crowded with people, just to state that I love someone" Kate sighed._**

 ** _"It's just people these days I guess, it's sort of natural, boy asks girl out, girl says yes, they date, boy buys expensive ring when coming to the right age, proposes, girl says yes, then they are bombarded with questions about the dress and the ring, and the setting. Just knowing someone likes me is enough, even if she's standing in a schoolgirl outfit" Dante said with a grin._**

 ** _"I don't need a ring, or a wedding dress, I'd be fine with how we are right now, boyfriend and girlfriend" Kate said, looping her left hand through Dante's right._**

 ** _"Forever" They both whispered._**

 _Cue intensive blushing as the two watching that looked over at each other, barely able to speak a word after that display. Then they both smiled, before going back to watch some more of the supposed future._

 ** _"You're moving to Orre? You finally came out with it" Dante chuckled._**

 ** _Ashura grinned in response as they both sat at Gateon Port with two girls, it appeared much more relaxed around there, so it was either after the tourney, or coming up to it, either way they didn't know. Ashura smiled, they sat at one table, sitting across from one another, while Kate and Serena sat at the same table looking across one another._**

 ** _"Well congrats then, what about your mom?" Dante questioned._**

 ** _"Still as heartless as usual, she claims that Serena stole me from May, Dawn, Misty, and Iris, who are supposedly young ladies with golden hearts" Ashura chuckled dryly._**

 ** _"Don't know what her definition of golden is, but those girls sound more like pitch black hearts" Dante chuckled._**

 ** _Ashura laughed at that with the others, they then paid the bill for lunch and then they turned around to leave, only to see a furious Delia, and four girls crying behind her, which kind of made Ashura smile at their pain._**

 ** _"What?" Ashura asked, playing innocence._**

 ** _"We're bad to you Ashy!?" Dawn cried._**

 ** _"You just hurt these young ladies' hearts by dating that thing!" Delia yelled as she gestured to Serena._**

 ** _Serena adopted a hurt look at the insult, her short blond hair unable to hide her tears as Ashura stepped in front of her, growling protectively, eyes flashing dangerously. Kate frowned with Dante as they watched the girls cry, it was satisfying on a way, seeing the traitors in such emotional distraught._**

 ** _"You've got it reversed Delia. This young lady, and those, monsters" Ashura corrected._**

 ** _Dante chuckled at that, surprised that Ashura had found a retort so quickly after the first insult was thrown, but before anything else could happen, May hopped onto Ashura, and tackled him to the ground, trying to kiss him, but it wouldn't work._**

 ** _"Ashy!" May cried._**

 _Dante chuckled dryly at the traitor's actions, but looked quite pleased with the insult Ashura had dealt to the traitors, Kate looked rather appalled at the fact that May had tried to openly seduce Ashura in public._

 _'That's disgusting" Kate muttered at May's actions._

 _"Agreed" Dante muttered._

 ** _"Seeing the city again is already giving me bad vibes, my first match, and I already know, the final preliminary is going to be against a trainer who most likely has a Shadow Pokemon" Dante grumbled._**

 ** _"Doesn't look as grand as before, but that's Cipher for you" Kate muttered._**

 ** _She was in the same school like uniform that she was in before, her hair tucked behind her ears, and her cheekbones high in an attempt to smile, it was hard to smile in the face of danger, but somehow they all managed to do it as they walked into Kiloude City, Dante was still wearing his trainer outfit just so Cipher doesn't recognize him._**

 ** _"I think this will only be the start" Dante muttered._**

 ** _"Elizabeth said that they were only spreading out Shadow Pokemon" Kate stated._**

 ** _"She's not infallible, as number 92 she's not bad of a battler, but I'm worried that we might lose because of there being two unknown legendaries on the list Nett sent" Dante stated as they walked up to the hotel._**

 ** _Kate nodded at that and proceeded to follow her boyfriend to the hotel, in hopes of clearing her mind._**

 _"Let's get out of here, we've spent enough time..." Dante started._

 _He was caught off guard by one final vision of the future, and a rather interesting one at that._

 ** _"So you couldn't sleep?" Dante wondered from a hammock outside, his legs draped over the edge in a bored expression._**

 ** _The boy stared over at a girl in a white silk nightgown, like she had been in previous nights, her hair was wavy, and a little messier than usual, and she was tired, but she still looked great in his eyes. Kate walked over to Dante, with a nod at his statement she sat down next to him._**

 ** _"I can't believe Leo managed all of this, and it goes on for miles. Kate stated, amazed._**

 ** _"Yeah, but I'm more worried about tomorrow, we go to Gateon for Michael, and then Wes, and we both can't seem to sleep" Dante sighed._**

 ** _"I guess, Kyle and Adam are still awake though, the TV is blaring in there neither of us were there to get them on track, they're on talking about girls in a rather annoying, and perverted manner, I'm appalled at their behavior" She huffed._**

 ** _'What are they talking about? They might just be jealous about us" Dante said with a grin as he laid down._**

 ** _"I hope you won't mind me butting in on your privacy boyfriend, but I hope you don't mind if I join you out here. I can't stand them talking about female bodies in there" Kate huffed, whispering part of what she said into Dante's ear._**

 ** _"It's fine" Dante whispered as Kate climbed onto the hammock next to him and wrapped her arms around him, they looked at each others eyes and they rested their lips onto each other's in a rush of affection they pulled the kiss deeper, until they were a centimeter away from each other at best._**

 ** _"I love you, so much" Kate whispered before she kissed him once again_**

 _They both smiled at that and looked at each other, blushes on their faces as they finally realized how close to each other they were, their Mew faces only an inch away._

Then they woke up.

They were in a very awkward and uncomfortable position, and with the notice that their lips were touching, they pulled apart, Kate had her right leg draped over Dante's and had her entire body pressed against his.

"We..this is awkward" She admitted.

"Yeah...lets go" Dante agreed as they stood up and got ready to go.

It wouldn't be much farther before they reached the base of the mountains that would be the obstacle for the group to tackle in order to make it to Pyrite. By midday the mountain came into view, snow covering the ground surprisingly, it was the coldest part of Orre, a few miles to the left of Pyrite, at the very side of Orre. Before they could make it to the base of the mountain, Cipher was there, blocking their path, and ready to fight. Before long a group of Shadow Pokemon had taken out everyone but Dante, they all laid on the ground unconscious as a familiar man with dark purple hair and dark red eyes in a full black uniform walked up to Dante.

"If this is some silly way to talk in private" Dante grumbled before he recognized the man.

He was the one that had tried to take Eevee away from him all that time ago, when Eevee had evolved into Shadoneon Dante thought he had seen the last of this man, but apparently not.

"You, you're the one who tried to take Eevee" Dante hissed, not wanting to tell the man the name of the evolution.

"My name is Chaos boy" The man hissed.

"I don't care about your name!" Dante hissed as a Mightyena used Shadow Rush and knocked him to the ground.

The man grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt, holding him up into the air with a grin on his face, a malicious look in his eyes as he pinned the boy to the side of the car that the Cipher group had taken to get here.

"How the mighty have fallen, just like your friends, and that girl that you're traveling with, she's a real beauty isn't she?" Chaos questioned as he looked over at the battered up and cut brunette that laid on the ground bruised and unconscious.

"What did you do to her!?" Dante growled as he held his ribcage, where he was sure a few of his ribs were broken.

"A few Shadow Rushes boy, nothing terrible" Chaos dismissed.

 _His restraints snapped as he saw her fall unconcious, Blake Hall standing with a satisfied smirk above her as the boy stumbled forwards. His eyes glowed light green in anger as his restraints dissolved, then he kicked Blake into the wall across the room. The president was mildly surprised, but not by much as he got up and dusted himself off, picking up his knife as he went to attack the boy._

 _"You'll regret that little ranger" Blake hissed._

 _"I'm sure you will regret what you did Blake" Dante mocked as he blocked the first knife strike, letting it graze his wrist before he kicked Blake in the crotch, then punched him in the chest._

 _"Why do you care so much?" Blake questioned._

 _"Because she's my friend" Dante stated bluntly._

 _Blake smirked, knowing it was more than that, but he didn't show it as he went to attack again, the knife skimming the boy's chest, tearing open his black short before the boy's glowing light green fist smashed Blake Hall into unconsciousness._

 _"Dante" Kate groaned._

 _'Luana" Dante replied with a grin, pretending that he had learned nothing._

"Why do you hurt those close to me!?" Dante shouted.

Chaos smirked as the boy got up, ignoring his wounds and broken ribs, but then Chaos remembered that this mission wouldn't be complete until the boy was dealt with, so he went to kick the boy, but his foot was caught by the boy's right hand. An unamused smirk rested on Dante's face as he kicked Chaos away from him, before something hit him in the back, causing his aura to shine brighter than it should've. A man in black robes and dark red hair, crimson red eyes stared at the boy as he wielded a black katana in his left hand. The man went for a stab at the boy, but it was blocked by a blast of light blue aura. The man was knocked onto his back, and he looked up in horror to see a golden haired boy with light blue eyes in the place of Dante.

"Why do you insist to hurt my friends!?" He roared.

He wore white silk workout pants with pockets and a white and gold shirt, white and gold boots covered his feet as we walked over to the downed man and he picked him up. Dante had a unamused look on his lightly colored face as he threw the man over to a cowering Chaos.

"Don't you dare touch my friends again" Dante hissed before he picked his friends up and he noticed that they were deathly pale.

Dante's form dissolved back into his normal one as he laid his friends on the ground in a straight line. He sighed as he encased them in a light blue aura, and he drew them into the Hall of Origin.

 _"I never thought I'd be coming back here after last time" Dante muttered as he dragged his deathly pale friends down the hall and into a large room where a stretcher shrunk down to the size of Dante's friends from the size of a legendary like Dialga._

 _Dante rested them down on the bed and looked over them, they were giving no sign of getting better in any way, shape, or form. He. Desperately hoped that they would wake up and smile at him, assuring him that they were okay, but that didn't happen, they remained in that deathly pale state._

 _"They aren't getting any better" Dante whispered before he stepped forwards._

 _They would need an aura transfer, their aura was depleting rapidly due to being attacked relentlessly with shadow type attacks, they were unconditioned to those attacks and if their aura went out, so would the light of their lives, and Dante couldn't allow that._

 _"What about my new power? What will it do to them?" Dante wondered as a light blue aura danced around his hands._

 _As they coughed, a dark purple haze and black blood came out of their mouthes, Dante decided that he would have to do it, so he shrouded them in the light blue aura. The aura pulsed brighter and brighter, as their forms began to shine a brilliant white color. Eventually Dante stopped the aura, and it died down after a while, they had changed, weather for better or worse Dante couldn't tell, after all, he could only see their sleeping forms as the light blue light died down._

 _"What the?" Dante wondered._

 _He had the right to be surprised, their forms had...changed. Mostly it was just attire and coloring, nothing more than that, maybe a little bit slimmer or buffer in places, but it was barely noticeable on any of them. Kyle had his dark red hair and lightly colored face, Dante assumed his eyes would be a powerful gold color if the were open, he wore a black and dark purple shirt under a black and dark purple long sleeved jacket with silver fastenings, black cargo pants covered his legs and black boots with silver fastenings covered his feet, black gloves with dark purple and dark red designs on them covered his hands, his jacket provided a slight trench coat feature near the bottom of it._

 _"Kyle?" Dante whispered._

 _Adam laid beside him, maybe a little bit buffer than usual in the arms and legs, but not by much, he wore dark grey and black cargo pants with golden streaks running down them, a dark grey shirt rested underneath a black and golden long sleeved jacket. Black gloves rested on his hands with silver colored fingertips, the same color scheme fitted his boots. His hair was black with golden streaks in it, Dante was sure that if his eyes were to open they would be a crimson red. He looked similar to his normal hybrid appearance, but he seemed more powerful, his skin was still it's light color like the others._

 _"Adam, I guess you haven't changed much" Dante mused._

 _His heart skipped a few beats when he saw the last figure sleeping with her hands on her belly, she looked peaceful now, no longer breathing jaggedly like she was in pain, like earlier. Her hair was its regular length and flowed like silk, except it was golden like Dante's now. Her hair was tucked behind her ears and went down to just past her shoulder blades, her light colored skin remained the same too. She wore a silk dress with white embroidery, it's coloring primarily white with gold. Her eyes were most likely going to be a sapphire blue like Dante's, and her nicely formed hourglass body with a nice butt and a double B, almost B chest laid on the large stretcher with the others._

 _"Wow Kate, I guess you've grown up" Dante said with a grin._

 _They weren't waking up, they kept on sleeping peacefully, for the next few hours, and that only managed to frighten Dante even more, making him scared that they would never wake up ever again. Dante rested his hands on the sides of the stretcher, leaning over in anticipation as Kyle let out a loud cough, his golden eyes like a serpent's open ending, but they retained their sense of kindness as he let out a groan and say up._

 _"What happened?" He wondered._

 _"You guys were taken out by that Cipher group, I brought you guys to the hall to do an aura transfer, it had some after affects" Dante replied._

 _"So, we look like this now?" Kyle questioned._

 _"Probably a form you can transform into and out of" Dante explained with a shrug._

 _Kyle gave a shrug as well, accepting his predicament as he swung his legs back over onto the ground and when he tried to stand up, he collapsed onto the ground, his entire body weak, and he was barely able to move his legs, the aura transfer and the Shadow Rushes had done more than just change his appearance and knock him out._

 _"You okay?" Dante wondered as he pulled Kyle up by his shoulders._

 _"Y-yeah, but all of my power is gone, I can barely stand" Kyle groaned._

 _Dante nodded at that and with a sympathetic smile he dragged Kyle over to the side of the room, resting him against the right corner near the door he sadly looked at the currently crippled boy due to the attacks on him. Adam woke up next, in a similar condition, which was saddening, and he currently rested at the left corner of the room near the door, they could only hope that the last of them didn't wake up in the condition that Kyle and Adam suffered._

 _"How do we fix this?" Adam whispered._

 _"We train, and we overcome it, we get stronger" Dante replied with a grin._

 _Adam looked skeptical, as did Kyle, but they didn't mind. All they wanted was to get better, whether that required physical training or not, they didn't know, but they were up for it, as they had gone through brutal training before, this would be similar to what they had done before. Just as nighttime hit, there was a soft groan, and then a melodic voice spoke out softly, more like a whisper due from fatigue._

 _"What happened?" She questioned._

 _"Kate!" Dante shouted in surprise, he thought she wasn't going o wake up any time soon._

 _The girl smiled and as she swung her legs onto the ground and stood up, she was able to stand, but it was hard, Dante could tell, her bones were still broken and she could barely form a spark of aura. Dante was at least pleased to hear that she hadn't lost her ability to function with physical activities, but it was saddening to hear that she was still in very weak condition and that she could barely use her aura, and her psychic powers. Walking over to the golden haired boy like a baby deer she fell into his arms after the physical strain on her legs, she was breathing heavily from the work, large gaping breaths out of her mouth._

 _"What happened to my powers, and my body for that matter?" She wondered._

 _"An aura transfer, let's just say I have a bit of understanding of my aura, and my aura transfer transferred that knowledge to you" Dante said with a grin._

 _"Is therapy next?" Kate questioned, unamused at that fact._

 _"Hopefully not because we all suck at it, come on, let's get your aura built back up, but first, you have to rest" Dante replied as he picked her up bridal style and walked down to a golden marble room with a human queen sized bed on the far side of it, which he rested her down on it. Her head rested on the pillow as his left weak hand pulled the silk covers over her, and with a soft kiss on the forehead he left the room to go put his other two friends in similar looking rooms._

 _"Goodnight you guys, I'll see you tomorrow, and maybe, in a few days, we'll leave the hall to keep on going" Dante said as he walked down the hall towards the training room._

 _He knew what she was now, though the ability to form aura weapons may or may not be able to form by her, it was luck that would play in that battle, while her real weapon, if you were going to phrase it as such, is her voice. Kate is an aura and psychic hybrid with her powers mixed, not as separate as Dante's were. She's a Siren, not like in the myths, but she can cause emotions or pain with her voice._

 _"I need to get stronger, for my friends" Dante whispered as the door to the training room opened and he walked in._

 _Kyle was the first to awaken the next morning, or he thought he was, for if Dante hadn't stayed up all night training and passed out earlier this morning his thoughts would have been proven correct. His legs trembled as he tried to get out of bed, but only managed in collapsing to the ground. It was infuriating, feeling so weak due to what happened to him. A few minutes later Dante came into the room and helped pick up Kyle, assuring him that he would get better as he brought him to the middle of the room, where they would train to get better._

 _"What first?" Kyle questioned._

 _"Kate and I will try and hold you up, your job is to walk" Dante stated._

* * *

 **Oh dear Arceus it took a full half an hour** **or** **more to edit this! There's some hints to what may...or what what may not happen in the future. Hope you liked it, usual review procedure, I really don't feel like typing the whole thing out** **after** **editing** **this** **.**

 **Fan-Writer111 out!**


End file.
